Supernatural y Shadowhunters: El Escudo de la Desesperación
by Emmanuel Summers
Summary: La historia comienza justo después de que Sam y Dean acceden a trabajar con los Hombres de Letras británicos. Ayudados por Mick Davies, los hermanos son enviados a Nueva York para resolver el brutal asesinato de una joven. Lo que al pricipio parece obra de un licántropo resulta ser mucho más complicado, resumiéndose en un caso que podría cambiar el destino de toda la humanidad.
1. Prologo

**AUTORÍA**

Esta historia es un Fanfiction que une los universos de las series de TV Supernatural y Shadowhunters. Los personajes de Cassidy Blossom, Nick, Beatrice y Chamsael son ideados por el autor. El resto de los personajes principales pertenecen a los creadores de ambas series, de todas las temporadas y episodios. Los eventos relatados en esta historia no afectan eventos pasados, presentes o futuros de la trama oficial, y tienen lugar después del capítulo referido como punto de partida y antes del siguiente.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Este Crossover ocurre en ambos universos de las series de TV Supernatural y Shadowhunters. Consistirá de un prólogo, cinco capítulos y un epilogo. La historia estará confeccionada de tal forma que se ajuste a las tramas de las dos series sin afectación de las mismas.

Los capítulos se irán publicando gradualmente. Espero que a los fanáticos de ambas series les guste la historia, la trama y mi estilo literario. Todo tipo de críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, y el filtro de profanidad esta desactivado. Disfrutad...

* * *

 **EL CAMINO HASTA AHORA…**

 **Supernatural (Temporada 12, Episodio 15):** Después de múltiples mentiras, secretos y desaventuras, Sam le confiesa a su hermano Dean que está trabajando con los Hombres de Letras británicos, obteniendo pistas sobre casos gracias a su red superior de inteligencia y reconocimiento. Dean accede a trabajar con ellos también, haciendo resaltar su desconfianza y poniendo como condición que en el momento que algo no les parezca aceptable, se salgan del grupo.

 **Shadowhunters – The Mortal Instruments (Temporada 2, Episodio 10):** La batalla en el Instituto de Nueva York resulta en la activación de la Espada de Almas por Jace Weyland tras ser engañado por Valentine Morgenstern. La explosión de energía causó la muerte de decenas de Criaturas de la Noche en el acto, incluyendo vampiros y licántropos conocidos por el grupo. Jace derrota a Valentine en una dura pelea, mientras Clary intenta destruir la espada, pero ella falla en el intento y el arma desaparece. Valentine termina encarcelado por el Instituto con esperanzas de que revele la localización de la Copa Mortal. Con enormes pérdidas en el Mundo de las Sombras y el arma mortal en paradero desconocido, el grupo de los Cazadores de Sombras debe hacer lo posible por resolver la situación.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

La noche está fría y extremadamente oscura. Una brisa congelante se cuela por el cuello expuesto de Cassidy, alcanzando cada poro de su piel cubierta por un vestido rojo de satín. Su columna vertebral tiembla. _¿Cómo demonios he terminado en este parque a esta hora?_ Se queja.

La respuesta yace oculta dentro de su alma, atormentándola con cada paso que da. El hecho de haber sido criada bajo el cuidado de una de las familias católicas más devotas de Nueva York no la ayuda a entender sus sentimientos. Toda su niñez, adolescencia, y parte de su adultez joven habían sido condicionadas en función de la interpretación que sus padres le daban a la Biblia, y ella lo aceptaba. Nunca se había quejado, retrocedido, o siquiera cuestionado el régimen estricto al que fue siempre sometida. Su fe en Dios siempre fue más fuerte que sus necesidades. Sin embargo, esta noche cedió a la tentación.

 _¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido?_ Se pregunta repetidamente mientras camina. _Casi rompo mis votos de fe allí atrás, cediendo a las tentaciones de la carne._ Comienza a murmurar sus rezos con la esperanza de olvidar que casi tiene sexo con un joven, que recién había conocido, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. _Por poco lo pierdo todo,_ suspira mientras mira su pequeño reloj dorado. _Las 2:15. Debí haber agarrado un taxi._ Sus pensamientos sobre la situación actual son rápidamente borrados por la imagen del joven que rompió su devota voluntad de hierro. Recuerda cada detalle de su cara pálida, sus pómulos pronunciados y sus bellos ojos grises. _Dios mío, esos ojos… Esos grandes, redondos e hipnotizadores ojos_ , ella murmura y suspira su nombre. _Nick..._

El sonido de un arbusto la hace sobresaltar y girarse a echar un vistazo. _Dios mío, todo esto me tiene al borde de la locura,_ suspira. La negritud del cielo, el viento helado, los arboles oscurecidos y la farola defectuosa son más que suficientes para hacer apurar la marcha a Cassidy Blossom. _Debo llegar a la calle rápido,_ se dice a sí misma. Un segundo ruido, esta vez de hojas secas aplastadas, hace que su corazón se vuelva loco. Comienza a correr sin mirar atrás.

Alguien agarra sus muñecas a unos pocos pasos de la calle. El miedo cierra sus ojos. Ella grita, patea y forcejea, intentando salir del firme agarre de su agresor. Su pelea termina al escuchar su voz.

— Nena, sólo soy yo. Cálmate.

Cassidy abre sus pequeños ojos azules. El hombre todavía tiene sus muñecas fuertemente agarradas, pero ella se siente segura al ver su cara. Sus ojos grises le devuelven la calma que había perdido. El ondeo de su pelo negro bajo la luz tenue del farol del parque hace que su cuerpo tiemble. _Nick._

— Calma, — la detiene.

Él suelta sus muñecas con delicadeza. Se para frente a ella y arregla todos los mechones regados de su pelo rubio. _Dios mío, ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque no lo detengo?_ Sus manos están paralizadas. Su cuerpo tiembla de excitación.

— ¿Ahora, estas lista? — Pregunta el hombre con tono seductor.

— Sí…

Nick cambia abruptamente su expresión facial. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Sus cejas se aplanan. Su sonrisa se vuelve sardónica.

— No estaba hablando contigo, rubiecita.

— ¿Qué…?

Ella no llega a terminar su pregunta. Un inmenso dolor invade su espalda por unos segundos, hasta que deja de sentir completamente. Su vida se desvanece mientras ve su propio corazón ensangrentado fuera de su pecho, agarrado por una mano llena de uñas largas y afiladas. Cassidy Blossom es ahora un cadáver tirado en la acera del parque, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre.

Nick no muestra miedo o sorpresa. Se limita a irse del lugar, seguido por la persona que llevó a cabo el asesinato. Todas las farolas del parque se apagan simultánea y repentinamente. El lugar se transforma en una boca de lobo. La brisa se torna glaciar.

— ¿Esta fue la última? — Pregunta Nick.

— Todavía falta una, — el asesino acomoda el corazón ensangrentado de Cassidy dentro de una caja de madera con runas talladas. — Ya tengo su nombre. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El siniestro personaje le entrega un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Nick lo abre y sonríe al leer el nombre escrito en él. Luego lo vuelve a enrollar y lo guarda en uno de los numerosos bolsillos cosidos en su largo abrigo negro. Farfulla las mismas palabras una y otra vez con deleite mientras se aleja del lugar.

— Pronto nos veremos, Clarissa Fairchild…


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentros Peligrosos

**CAPÍTULO 1: ENCUENTROS PELIGROSOS**

El motor tuneado de un automóvil clásico se escucha en medio de la noche transitando por la New York State Thruway, con rumbo a la gran ciudad. El color negro de su carrocería brilla en medio de la oscuridad, ayudado por la luz residual de sus faroles delanteros. Sus llantas se reflejan en el pavimento mojado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Para cualquier persona, se trataría de un coche clásico con coloretes. Para los conocedores, expertos y adictos, se trata de un Chevrolet Impala del '67 con todos sus componentes originales intactos.

Adentro van sus ocupantes de toda la vida, los veteranos cazadores Sam y Dean Winchester. Dean mantiene sus ojos en la carretera sin decir una palabra, limitándose a agarrar el volante con una sola mano. Sam, sentado en el asiento delantero, mantiene igualmente la vista hacia el frente, lanzando miradas fugaces hacia su hermano en ocasiones. El silencio fantasmal está ligeramente mitigado por el sonido del motor y la música proveniente de la vieja reproductora original del Impala, la cual reproduce fuertemente el éxito de Bon Jovi, _Livin' on a Prayer_.

— ¿Sigues enojado, Dean? — Pregunta Sam.

— Aún estoy procesando todo lo que ha ocurrido, Sam, — Dean mantiene su vista en la carretera. — Todavía no comprendo tu elección de trabajar con "ellos".

Sam y Dean Winchester fueron entrenados por su padre desde edades muy tempranas en el arte de la caza de criaturas sobrenaturales. Gran parte de lo que son hoy en día se lo deben a John Winchester quién, motivado por una inmensa sed de venganza, se introdujo en este mundo, arrastrando a sus dos hijos pequeños con él. Mediante un férreo entrenamiento combinando antiguos conocimientos de cacería y disciplina militar, John hizo que ambos se transformaran en excelentes cazadores de monstruos. Con el tiempo y la experiencia dada por su participación en eventos de gran magnitud, los hermanos Winchesters se han ganado una reputación legendaria. Han sido prácticamente los tipos que han salvado el mundo incontables veces.

— Quiero decir, es verdad que tienen buenísimos juguetes, — continúa Dean la conversación. — Tienen muchas cosas que nosotros ni pensamos nunca en tener. Pero tú bien sabes…

— Lo sé, — interrumpe Sam. — Yo tampoco confío en ellos. Pero hay que admitir que no sólo son los juguetes. Tienen conocimientos, experiencia, y poseen una muy buena red de inteligencia. Ni nosotros, con el kilometraje que tenemos en el asunto de la cacería de monstruos, habíamos visto la mitad de esas cosas. Realmente se puede hacer algo.

— Ya te dije mis condiciones. No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Mejor dime qué tenemos.

Sam agarra y abre su portátil del asiento trasero del Impala. Directamente aparece una página web con una noticia acerca de un asesinato ocurrido en la ciudad de Nueva York.

— Cassidy Blossom, 22 años. Su cuerpo sin vida fue encontrado en un parque en Queens por una corredora en horarios de la mañana. Aparentemente, su corazón fue _"arrancado"_ de su cavidad torácica durante la madrugada, basándonos en el horario estimado de muerte.

— ¿Licántropo?

— Podría ser…

Dean hunde su pie en el acelerador del Impala con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que el rugido del motor se acreciente.

— Hay una cosa, —Sam cierra su portátil. — Nueva York siempre ha sido evitada por los cazadores. Si te has fijado, casi nunca hemos tenido casos allí. Y hemos tenido casos...

— Long Island, — Dean sonríe. — Cuántas memorias...

— ¿No fue esa la vez que papá te sacó de un bar CBGB, todo borracho?

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? — Dean se sonroja y aclara su garganta.

Sam gira brevemente su cabeza hacia su ventanilla. Sus ojos miran al vacío del cielo. Su rostro muestra vergüenza.

— Los ingleses, — suspira.

— ¿Ellos te dieron este caso? — Se incomoda Dean.

— Sí, fueron ellos…

— Claro, la _"aplicación"_.

Sam muestra su característica cara de contrariedad, disponiéndose a responderle a su hermano. Sin embargo, el sonido de su celular lo detiene. Reconoce con desdén al contacto llamante. _Mick Davies._

— ¿No vas a responder? — Dean se da cuenta de quién llama. — Ponlo en altavoz.

Sam baja el volumen de la reproductora frente a la mirada contrariada de su hermano. Luego responde el celular, activa el altavoz y lo coloca encima de la guantera del Impala.

— Dime, Mick, — Suspira.

— ¿No habéis llegado aún a Nueva York?

— Si, verás, — se entromete Dean en la conversación. — Algunos de nosotros no usamos jets privados, ni abusamos de los portales. Nos gusta llegar a los lugares de la manera clásica.

— Qué bueno escucharte a ti también, Dean, — suspira Mick. — Los llamo para advertirles que, por razones desconocidas, nuestros _Hombres de Letras_ han pedido alta discreción en Nueva York mientras realicemos nuestras operaciones, así que intentad no causar estragos allí.

— ¿Qué les asusta tanto? — Interrumpe Sam al británico.

— La respuesta que me dieron fue la palabra _"confidencial"_ , — responde Mick. — Intuyo que sea porque, al igual que vosotros cazadores americanos, no dispongamos de muchos datos sobre la vida sobrenatural en la gran ciudad.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, los rostros de Sam y Dean Winchester muestran dudas. Un silencio sepulcral vuelve a apoderarse del Impala.

— Necesitamos que investiguéis sobre la muerte de esa chica. Sería el principio de…

— Lo entendemos, Mick, — vuelve Sam a cortarlo. — Sólo dinos dónde buscar.

— Llamadme cuando lleguéis a Nueva York. Os daré entonces todas las coordenadas.

— Bien, —Sam cuelga el teléfono.

Dean mira a su hermano con cara de burla. Sam le devuelve la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿ _"Lo entendemos"_?¿ _"Sólo dinos dónde buscar"_? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Nada, hombre, nada, — sonríe Dean.

— Dean, ganar amigos no es una mala idea, ni tampoco lo es tener un buen trato. Se merecen al menos eso de nuestra parte si vamos a trabajar juntos.

— Lo que tú digas…

Dean mira la carretera, sube nuevamente el volumen de la reproductora y hunde aún más su pie en el acelerador.

* * *

 _Morgue central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, día siguiente, 9:30 A.M._

Los Winchesters entran por la doble puerta de cristal de la morgue vistiendo sus respectivos atuendos utilizados para fingir ser agentes del FBI. Ambos llevan puestos los mismos abrigos largos y negros, cubriendo conjuntos de chaquetas y pantalones de igual color y exponiendo parcialmente sus camisas con corbatas de tintes oscuros. El brillo de sus zapatos es intenso.

Antes de llegar al mostrador de recibimiento, ambos se miran brevemente en el grandioso espejo en la entrada. Mientras arregla el cuello de su abrigo, Dean admira su rostro, viendo como sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su pelo oscilante entre rubio y castaño hacen perfecto juego con su cara perfectamente afeitada. Mira al gigante de su hermano parado a su lado, burlándose de su pelo greñudo de días de desatención. Observa como el traje le sienta como un guante pese a su complexión musculosa y su gran estatura.

— ¿Les ayudo en algo, caballeros? — Pregunta la oficial sentada detrás del buró de recepción.

Sam y Dean se dan cuenta de la juventud y belleza de la chica pese a vestir el uniforme reglamentario de la institución. Su piel mestiza hace perfecto juego con su pelo negro, liso y brilloso. El olor de su perfume mitiga la atmósfera nociva y mortificante propia del lugar.

— Agentes Kripke y Summers, — responde Dean, enseñando su falsa placa del FBI junto con su hermano. — Estamos aquí para lo del caso de Cassidy Blossom.

— La muchacha que le arrancaron el corazón, — suspira la oficial. — Casualmente, el detective encargado de investigar el caso se encuentra trabajando en ello. Pueden unirse a él.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? — Pregunta Sam.

— Bloque D, pabellón 25-C. Agarren el pasillo a mi derecha, bajen las primeras escaleras que vean y caminen todo recto. No tiene pérdida.

— Gracias.

Los Winchesters siguen las direcciones dadas por la oficial. El grado de oscuridad que los rodea aumenta con cada paso que dan, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura va disminuyendo. El olor característico de formol invade la parte superior de sus vías respiratorias. _Ya estoy acostumbrado,_ piensa Dean antes de atravesar la puerta de entrada al pabellón 25-C.

— Agentes, — los saluda una voz desde dentro.

Se les acerca un hombre de etnia afroamericana, aparentemente en sus cuarenta, con su placa de detective del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York colgada a su cinturón. Su estatura apenas compite con la de Dean y su musculatura se nota inclusive por debajo de la camisa azul que lleva puesta, cubierta por una chaqueta marrón de cuero. Lleva un pantalón de igual material y color, cubriendo unas botas negras de suela ancha. Su cara está cubierta por una barba dibujada pero con cabellos de días sin recortarse.

— Agentes Kripke y Summers, — Sam estrecha la mano del detective.

— Detective Luke Garroway, Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. — Se presenta de vuelta.

— Estamos aquí por lo del caso de Cassidy Blossom, — explica Sam. — Nos informaron que usted es el detective asignado.

— No sabía que el FBI se interesase por un simple asesinato, — replica Garroway.

— Estamos siguiendo la pista de este tipo desde hace algún tiempo, — interrumpe tajantemente Dean. — Ha cometido múltiples asesinatos en varias ciudades usando este mismo modus operandi. Pensamos que podría tratarse de un asesino serial.

— Ya, — suspira escépticamente Garroway.

El detective mira a los Winchesters de arriba a abajo, luego los mira fijamente. El silencio reinante apenas se equipara por la pesantez del aire. Ambos hermanos carraspean al mismo tiempo. _Mierda,_ piensa Dean.

— ¿Entonces, qué tenemos, detective? — Sam se frota las manos.

— Seguidme...

Garroway los guía reluctantemente hacia una de las cámaras del pabellón, en donde yace el cuerpo pálido y sin vida de la muchacha tumbado encima de la mesa de autopsias. Retira gentilmente la sábana que cubre sus partes íntimas, mostrando un enorme hoyo en el área precordial. Comienza entonces a darles el parte.

— Cassidy Blossom, 22 años, caucásica. Fue encontrada ayer en la mañana por una corredora, quien enseguida llamó al 911. Según ella, se la encontró tirada en el suelo, acostada sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Por la temperatura del cadáver, se ha podido ubicar su muerte en horarios de la madrugada.

— ¿Y esa herida tan grande en el pecho? —Sam mantiene su vista fija en el enorme hoyo.

— Eso es lo raro del caso, — responde Garroway. — Es la primera vez que veo este tipo de heridas, y no conozco ningún arma o animal que pueda hacerle esto a un ser humano. A lo mejor podrían ustedes compartir sus teorías con…

Suena de repente el celular del detective, el cuál es respondido con inmediatez.

— Perdonadme…

Mientras Garroway atiende su llamada, Dean aprovecha para buscar heridas producidas por dientes o uñas, constatando la total inexistencia de las mismas. Decide entonces buscar signos de vampirismo, licantropía u otros rasgos de deshumanización. Sam, por su lado, vigila al detective, oyendo parte de su conversación en el proceso. Llega a escuchar las palabras _"enseguida estoy allí"_ antes de colgar.

— Agentes, algo ha surgido que debo atender de inmediato, — suspira Garroway. — El médico forense vuelve en unos minutos, por si tenéis dudas. El reporte está junto al cuerpo, en la bandeja accesoria de la camilla. Hagan lo que necesiten hacer. Si encuentran algo, por favor háganmelo saber.

Garroway les entrega una tarjeta con su nombre, sus números de teléfono y la dirección de su comisaría. Sam le entrega una de las suyas.

— Lo mismo decimos, detective. Aquí tiene nuestro número, en caso de que tenga algo.

Sin más despedidas, Garroway camina hacia la puerta de salida del pabellón. Sam y Dean comienzan entonces a realizar sus propios procederes.

— Menos mal que se fue, — resopla Dean.

— Vamos a centrarnos en esto antes de que llegue alguien más, — Sam agarra el reporte forense.

Ya agotando todas las posibilidades, Dean pasa su detector de frecuencias electromagnéticas por el cuerpo sin vida de Cassidy, sin mostrarse señal alguna. Constata la ausencia de olor o restos de azufre.

— No hay signos de vampirismo o licantropía, — dice Dean. — Tampoco hay señales electromagnéticas rodeando el cuerpo ni rastros de azufre. Además de este agujero, no veo nada más.

Sam cierra el reporte forense y pone sus ojos sobre el inmenso agujero en el área precordial de Cassidy.

— He visto víctimas de licántropos, y hay algo que no me cuadra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Dean, intrigado.

— Estos monstruos, por lo general, dejan a sus víctimas en estado deplorable, — explica Sam. — Su estado salvaje no les permite controlarse, al punto de que, además de comerse el corazón, atacan otras partes del cuerpo por puro instinto animal. Sin embargo…

— La muchacha no tiene otras marcas, — Dean termina la idea.

— El reporte forense en sí no tiene sentido, — retoma Sam el hilo de la conversación. — Dice que las costillas y el esternón están brotadas hacia adelante, implicando que la herida fue provocada desde atrás. Por lo general, los licántropos cazan a sus víctimas de frente, y siempre aparecen marcas de dientes y uñas del agresor. Es como si la hubiesen atacado a traición.

— ¿Un hombre lobo ninja asesino?

— Hombre, en serio, — Sam mira a su hermano con desaprobación. — Lo que digo es que todo indica que la matanza de esta muchacha fue planificada. Lejos de atacarla salvajemente para comerse su corazón, sencillamente le fue extirpado. No se ve la rabia, o siquiera el instinto de alguna bestia.

— ¿Un novio celoso o molesto…y licántropo?

— Eso suena más coherente, — Sam sonríe.

Dean vuelve a cubrir el torso expuesto de la difunta con respeto y reparo, tapando el abismo de destrucción de su área precordial. Sam cierra el reporte forense.

— Sea lo que sea, ya aquí no encontraremos más nada, — afirma Dean. — Es hora de visitar a su familia.

— Vamos.

Los Winchesters salen discretamente del edificio sin encontrarse nuevamente con ninguna de las personas que los atendieron.

* * *

 _Hogar de Cassidy Blossom, Howard Beach, Queens, 11:00 A.M._

El motor del Impala baja lentamente sus revoluciones mientras se va deteniendo cerca de la acera de una de las numerosas entrecalles de la sección de Rockwood Park, en el barrio de Howard Beach del distrito Queens. Los Winchesters detienen su auto enfrente de la casa correspondiente a la dirección de Cassidy Blossom. Ambos miran el lugar, distinguiendo una mini-mansión de dos pisos.

El color gris del cielo y la temperatura infernalmente baja hacen resaltar la palidez del blanco de las paredes de la fachada. La oscuridad proveniente desde dentro de la casa hace a los hermanos recordar las casas embrujadas a las que están acostumbrados. Los enormes crucifijos tallados en mármol, presentes a cada lado de la reja de entrada, resaltan a los ojos de cualquier visitante. La estatuilla representando la viva imagen de Jesucristo contribuye a completar el cuadro.

— Vaya, ésta sí que es una familia religiosa, — se burla Dean en voz alta.

— Bueno, la ficha dice que tanto Cassidy como su familia son católicos muy devotos, — Sam sonríe. — Provienen de una larga descendencia de practicantes fervorosos y muy apegados a las tradiciones. Se estima que Cassidy, aún a su edad, no había…

— No, ni lo digas, — Dean huye del Impala, seguido por su hermano.

Mientras van por el camino de piedras talladas que atraviesa el porche, ambos avistan un grupo de cuatro pájaros negros volando y posándose en los bordes del techo de la casa. Los Winchesters no saben distinguir si se trata de cuervos o palomas.

— Tenebroso, — murmura Dean.

Los Winchesters llegan a la puerta y tocan el timbre. Enseguida les abre un señor de mediana edad, calvo, con un par de lentes redondos. Viste un conjunto completamente negro de suéter, camisa, pantalones de vestir y zapatos lustrados. _Debe de ser el padre,_ deduce Dean.

— ¿Señor Blossom? — Pregunta Sam.

— Sí, soy yo, — responde el hombre. Su voz es seca, y su tono es algo bajo.

— Agentes Kripke y Summers, FBI. Estamos a cargo de la investigación del caso de su hija Cassidy.

El señor Blossom suspira, mira hacia adentro de su casa y luego les da entrada. La calefacción central se siente con fuerza.

— Pónganse cómodos, — el señor Blossom señala la sala.

Sam y Dean se sientan enseguida en los dos butacones que hay libres, dejando el inmenso sofá de tres plazas para el dueño de la casa. A su derecha, el fuego proveniente de una chimenea encendida proyecta sombras parpadeantes, parcialmente mostrando alfombras costosas y retratos de la familia. Delante de ellos cuelga un gran retrato pintado, mostrando al señor que los recibió con su hija viva en aquel entonces, y una bella mujer a su lado.

— Supongo que conducirán ustedes la entrevista, — se sienta el señor Blossom.

Los Winchesters le preguntan acerca de Cassidy, abordando temas como la vida familiar, sus relaciones, sus actividades cotidianas y sus pasatiempos. Se enteran de que la muchacha, por voluntad propia, compartía la fe y la devoción de toda la familia por el catolicismo, llegando a veces inclusive a sermonear a sus padres frente a lo que ella consideraba como pequeñas faltas. El padre les hace saber que era hija única dentro del seno del matrimonio, y que tendían a sobreprotegerla usando el manto de la religión. Nunca faltaba a la iglesia, y le gustaba mucho la lectura y las artes plásticas. Se enteran de que ella era estudiante de Arte en el Wells College, situado en Bradford, donde compartía cuarto con su compañera de carrera, y única amiga fuera de su iglesia y de su religión. El señor Blossom aclara que la otra mujer en el cuadro era la madre de Cassidy, fallecida hace un año debido por leucemia.

— ¿Algún comportamiento raro en su hija últimamente? — Pregunta Sam.

— Tuvimos una discusión la tarde antes de su muerte. Su "amiga" la había invitado a una fiesta en el apartamento de sus padres y yo no quería que fuera. Sin embargo, ella se empeñó fuertemente en ir, diciendo que lo había prometido. Nunca la había visto así.

— ¿Se comunicó nuevamente con usted estando en la fiesta? — Indaga Dean.

— Por desgracia, no. La última vez que la vimos con vida fue saliendo por donde entraron ustedes. Luego nos llaman de la morgue y…

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos del señor Blossom, las cuales limpia rápidamente. Los hermanos guardan silencio.

— Perdonadme, señores. Esto no ha sido nada fácil.

— Lo entendemos, — dice Sam. — Créame que sentimos mucho su pérdida, y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por llegar al fondo de esto.

— ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a esa _amiga_? — Pregunta Dean.

— Por supuesto, — responde el padre. — Cuando no estaban en la universidad, los lugares donde se veían eran aquí o en el apartamento de los padres de la muchacha. Seguro la encuentran allí todavía.

El señor Blossom agarra un pequeño bloc de su bolsillo, escribe el nombre de la amiga de su difunta hija con su dirección y arranca la hoja. Sam llega a leer el nombre antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. _Annie Stillman._

— Muchas gracias por todo, señor Blossom.

— Espero que capturen pronto al desgraciado que le hizo esto a mi hija.

— Lo encontraremos, — asegura Sam.

Se despiden una vez más del señor Blossom y atraviesan de nuevo el camino hacia el Impala. Una vez sentados dentro comienzan a verbalizar sus impresiones.

— Pobre hombre, — Dean enciende el auto. — No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

— Sea lo que sea que ocurrió en esa fiesta, condujo a Cassidy Blossom a su muerte, — afirma Sam. — Es hora de ir a visitar a la amiga.

— Vamos.

Dean pone la primera y sale chillando gomas del estacionamiento.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Annie Stillman, Astoria, Queens, 2:00 P.M._

El hogar de los padres de Annie Stillman resulta ser un apartamento en el segundo piso de uno de los edificios de la calle 33 en Astoria, Queens. Sam y Dean se percatan de que se encuentra bien cercano al parque donde fue encontrado el cadáver de Cassidy Blossom. Los Winchesters tocan la puerta a puño limpio sin haberse percatado del pequeño timbre a la derecha del marco.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡FBI! — exclama Dean. — ¡Buscamos a Annie Stillman!

Se escucha el sonido rallante de una cadena antes de que se abra la puerta del apartamento. Delante de ellos se encuentra parada una muchacha joven, rubia, apenas en su segunda década de vida. Lleva puesto un top ancho, negro y desmangado, que muestra a plena vista su carencia de sujetador. El conjunto bien formado, conformado por sus nalgas y piernas, está cubierto por una apretada licra negra que le llega hasta los tobillos, mostrando unos descalzos y bellos pies.

— Agentes Kripke y Summers, —Dean hace las presentaciones.

— Supongo que están aquí por lo de Cassidy, — suspira la muchacha. — Pasen.

Los Winchesters entran al apartamento. Numerosos vasos rojos de plástico y platos de igual material se encuentran apiñados en diversos rincones, muchos aún con restos de alimentos y bebida. Sam tropieza con una botella de Vodka vacía, haciendo reír a su hermano.

— Cabrón, — Sam lo insulta.

El lugar está amueblado con butacas, mesas y estanterías IKEA. Varios cuadros recién pintados adornan las paredes, la mayoría representando paisajes. Dean nota tres caballetes con lienzos sin terminar, los tres mostrando parte de la imagen de lo que parece ser un chico trigueño mirando fijamente hacia el espectador con un par de penetrantes ojos grises.

— Siéntense donde les guste.

Los hermanos se sientan en uno de los tres sofás negros ubicados en el salón. Annie se recuesta en otro situado perpendicular a ellos.

— Esperaba la visita de uno de ustedes, — comienza a hablar aceleradamente. — Yo nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Ese tipo no parecía…

— Wow, afloja el paso, — la interrumpe Dean. — Cuéntanos la historia desde el principio.

Annie estalla en llanto, haciendo que Sam y Dean esperen pacientemente su recuperación. Comienza a hablar una vez que vuelve a retomar el aliento.

— La invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños para que se divirtiera un rato y se saliera del ambiente religioso y estricto de su casa. Quería que viviera un poco, que conociera gente, que se relacionara. No concebía que yo fuese su única amiga.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? — la interroga Dean.

— Esa noche la mayoría de los invitados eran viejas amistades mías, — continúa. — Muchos de los que estaban eran de confianza. Cassidy, al principio, se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. A medida que fue pasando la fiesta, y luego de un par de chupitos de Vodka, se fue relajando, y fue alternando con los invitados. Era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz.

— ¿Pero...?

— Hubo uno de los invitados que se fijó en ella y se le acercó enseguida que la vio. No era precisamente uno de los más conocidos. Su nombre no se me olvidará jamás. Nick…

Sam y Dean se miran mientras Annie sigue hablando sobre la persona que se acercó a Cassidy. Continúan entonces atendiendo a la muchacha.

— Nick y yo nos conocimos una noche de fiestas en un bar en Brooklyn, el _Pandemonium_. Yo estaba muy estresada tras una entrega de proyecto de arte en la universidad, y decidí ir allí relajarme con unas amigas de clase antes de volver a casa. Por supuesto, Cassidy ni estaba por allí.

— ¿Y entonces, qué pasó? — Pregunta Sam.

— Supongo que justo cuando liberé todo el estrés que tenía, casualmente choqué con Nick en el momento que iba al baño. A medida que fue pasando la noche, conversamos bastante y conectamos perfectamente. Si no hubiera sido por mi amiga Julie y sus ganas de vomitar, hubieran ocurrido aún más cosas…

— Bien, — Interrumpe Sam, evitando que la conversación tome ese rumbo. — ¿Cómo terminó Nick en tu fiesta?

— Yo lo invité, — responde Annie. — Antes de dejar el Pandemonium, intercambiamos números. El día de la fiesta pensé que era una buena idea que viniera. Me pareció agradable.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Cassidy en todo esto?

—Nick fijó sus ojos en Cassidy desde el momento en que la vio. Le alcanzó bebidas, habló con ella, la hizo reír. Era la primera vez que veía a mi amiga interactuar así con un hombre. Parecía otra. En un principio lo vi normal, hasta que…

Annie arranca nuevamente a llorar. Sam le alcanza su pañuelo para ayudarla a secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces entre Nick y Cassidy? — Pregunta.

— Nick se atrevió a besarla, — lloriquea Annie. — Fue un beso tan largo y apasionado que pensé que se la iba a tragar. Cassidy, sencillamente, se dejó llevar hasta que todo terminó, y luego salió corriendo del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Como era muy tarde, intenté detenerla, pero no me dio tiempo. Ya había desaparecido. Supuse que había agarrado un taxi hacia su casa.

— ¿A qué hora ocurrió eso? — Pregunta Sam.

— Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada.

— ¿Y Nick? — Dean aclara su garganta.

— No lo vi más después de eso.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive, alguna dirección?

— Sólo tengo un número de teléfono, y su imagen, — tartamudea Annie, señalando uno de sus lienzos sin terminar.

Ambos hermanos miran la pintura inconclusa más detalladamente, la cuál proyecta la imagen de la cara de un muchacho aparentemente joven, pálido, dotado de unos penetrantes ojos grises y un pelo negro como el azabache. Sam le toma una foto con su celular.

— Gracias por su colaboración, señorita Stillman, — Sam le entrega una tarjeta. — Nos mantendremos en contacto, en caso de que algo nuevo venga a su mente.

— Sea quien sea, encuéntrenlo, — les suplica. — Cassidy merece justicia y paz.

— No se preocupe. Lo haremos.

Ambos hermanos se despiden, salen del apartamento y caminan hacia el ascensor del edificio. Alcanzan la planta baja y entran rápidamente al Impala. Ya dentro del auto, suena el móvil de Dean, mostrando en la pantalla un contacto bien conocido _._ Enseguida responde.

— ¿Qué hay, Cass?

— Dean, estoy en Nueva York.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dean activa el altavoz.

— Un…amigo ángel…me pidió que viniera para ayudarlo a investigar un fenómeno extraño. Escuché que ustedes estaban por aquí trabajando en un caso.

— Sí, parece ser un caso de licántropos ninjas asesinos. Estamos trabajando en ello.

Sam mira hacia el techo antes de lanzarle a su hermano una fugaz mirada de desaprobación.

— Si necesitan alguna ayuda, aquí estoy, — replica el ángel.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? — Pregunta Sam.

— Estoy esperando por mi amigo, sentado en un bar por aquí por Brooklyn. Tiene un nombre bastante peculiar.

— ¿Por alguna casualidad es el _Pandemonium_? — Sonríe Sam.

— Sí, — responde Castiel. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Podrías ahorrarnos un poco de tiempo.

Antes de explicarle todo sobre el caso y sobre el sospechoso conocido como Nick, Sam le envía a Castiel la foto que tomó del lienzo en el apartamento de Annie Stillman. Le pide entonces que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre él en el bar. Sin haberse terminado la conversación, Dean arranca el Impala y sale a escape.

* * *

 _Galaxy Motel, Brooklyn, Nueva York, horarios de la tarde._

Dean sale en toallas del baño, abre el mini-bar y agarra dos cervezas. Le alcanza una a su hermano, quien aún se encuentra mirando su portátil.

— Qué caliente está la ducha en este lugar, — se relaja en el sofá, bebiéndose la cerveza fría recién abierta. – Deberías probarla.

— Mientras estabas _duchándote_ , descubrí algunas cosas sobre ese tal _"Nick"_.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes? — Dean abre otra cerveza para su hermano. — ¿Alguna noticia de Cass?

— No me ha llamado aún, — suspira Sam. — Pero hice algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta.

— El número que Annie Stillman nos proporcionó pertenece a un hombre llamado _Ronald_ _Vujicic_ , — Sam frunce el ceño mientras pronuncia el nombre con dificultad. — Según su ficha del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, este señor se encuentra pendiente de juicio por participar en actividades que involucran lavado de dinero. De hecho, lleva meses reportado como desaparecido.

— Menudo elemento, el señor del apellido raro…

— Y eso no es lo mejor, — continúa Sam. — Buscando aún más en la base de datos del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, descubrí algo bien interesante. Resulta que el hombre figura como uno de los sospechosos principales en la desaparición de uno de sus presuntos asociados hace un año. Adivina quién es la víctima…

Sam presiona el botón ENTER y gira su portátil a una posición en la que ambos puedan ver. Aparece entonces en el centro de la pantalla un rostro bien conocido. La cara pálida, los penetrantes ojos grises y el pelo negro son inconfundibles.

— ¿Te resulta familiar?

— Hola Nick, — saluda Dean a la imagen.

— Nicholas Andrew Clay, 26 años, desaparecido hace un año bajo circunstancias sospechosas. Aparentemente, nuestro amigo Nick estuvo trabajando para el señor Vujicic durante algunos meses, hasta que dejó de acudir repentinamente. Su mismo jefe reportó su desaparición a las autoridades.

— ¿El teléfono tiene una dirección? — Pregunta Dean, bebiéndose lo que queda de su botella de cerveza.

— Sí, — escribe Sam la dirección en un post-it amarillo. — Corresponde a un pent-house en Upper West Side, Manhattan, actualmente comprado y habitado por un matrimonio joven.

— Parece digno de echarle un vistazo, — afirma Dean.

— Vamos.

* * *

 _Calle 59, Upper West Side, Manhattan, Nueva York, horarios de la noche._

Dean aparca el Impala delante de un edificio de veinte plantas en la Calle 59 en Upper West Side, Manhattan. Ambos hermanos dirigen su vista con asombro hacia la cima del inmueble.

— ¿El pent-house está allá arriba, no? — Pregunta Dean.

— Esta es la dirección…

Los Winchesters se bajan del auto vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos del FBI y admirando el majestuoso e iluminado portal que ofrece entrada al edificio. _Este lugar tiene clase_ , Dean asiente brevemente con la cabeza. Vuelve a dirigir su vista hacia arriba, esta vez fijándose en la presencia de un negro cielo sin casi estrellas. La oscuridad reinante se ve levemente mitigada por las luces provenientes de los edificios cercanos y las farolas callejeras.

Después de preparar su equipo y llenar los cargadores de sus pistolas con balas de plata, Sam y Dean atraviesan la doble puerta acristalada que da entrada al edificio. Ambos se adentran en un enorme vestíbulo hecho de cristales curvos, acero y mármol. Enseguida divisan el vacío buró donde debería estar el portero.

— Vigila mientras chequeo cómo llegar arriba, — ordena Dean.

En tiempo récord, Dean acciona la computadora del portero y activa el ascensor hacia el pent-house frente a los ojos atónitos de su hermano.

— Estoy harto de explicaciones hoy, — suspira. — Vamos arriba a ver si terminamos con esto.

Ambos entran al ascensor de acceso al pent-house y Dean oprime el botón de subida. Ven al portero salir del baño justo antes de que la doble puerta se cierre. No nota a los intrusos.

— Menos mal que la naturaleza lo llamó, — se burla Dean.

Sam muestra nuevamente su característica cara de desaprobación. Sin embargo, su expresión facial cambia cuando el ascensor marca el piso 18 producto de una fetidez muy fuerte. Ambos cubren sus narices.

— Azufre, con algo más, — afirma Dean, sacando su preciada Colt 1911 de empuñadura perlada. — Es como si hubiesen muchos cadáveres juntos en fase de descomposición.

Sam asiente, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano y sacando su propia pistola. Una vez que sus olfatos se acostumbran al terrible hedor, ambos quitan los seguros de sus armas. La luz del ascensor parpadea al atravesar el piso diecinueve, volviéndose tenue el resto del camino hacia la cima. El olor se va tornando cada vez más fuerte. Al llegar al piso veinte, los Winchesters apuntan sus pistolas hacia las puertas mientras éstas se abren con lentitud. _Aquí vamos..._

Se encuentran de frente al gran salón del pent-house. El piso de mármol blanco muestra grandes y extensas manchas de sangre, adornadas por numerosos grupos de velas encendidas de todos los tamaños, con colores oscilando entre blanco negro y formando patrones circulares en algunas esquinas.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Dean se impresiona.

— Separémonos, — susurra Sam. — El lugar es grande.

— Bien.

Los Winchesters se separan momentáneamente, caminando lentamente hacia sus respectivas áreas. Mientras Sam entra en la puerta a su izquierda, su hermano atraviesa el salón paso a paso, pistola en mano y cubriendo sus costados. A medida que va adentrándose más en el lugar, ve como la sangre regada en el suelo alcanza también los magníficos paneles de caoba que adornan las paredes. Las velas forman un camino hacia una chimenea encendida visible en el fondo. La luz tenue e inestable emitida por las lámparas parpadea. Algunas áreas de las paredes muestran palabras escritas con sangre en un idioma y alfabeto desconocido. Dean se fija en un clóset cerrado con numerosas moscas afuera.

— Vamos a ver esto, — piensa en voz alta.

Al abrir la ensangrentada puerta de madera, Dean ve dos cuerpos sin vida colgados mediante alambres de púas. Distingue dos personas de etnia afroamericana, hombre y mujer, vestidos con ropas de gala. _Seguro que es la pareja que vive aquí,_ deduce.

Justo antes de volver a cerrar el clóset, Dean escucha una voz murmurando palabras incomprensibles desde la chimenea. _¿Qué demonios?_ Se gira y se acerca lentamente. Desde su posición ve la silueta de un hombre sentado frente al fuego rodeado de las mismas velas que decoran casi todo el lugar. Ya a una distancia prudencial, distingue un poco más al sujeto, viendo que se trata de un hombre trigueño vestido con un largo abrigo negro de piel. _¿Podría ser…?_

— ¿Nicholas Andrew Clay? — Pregunta en voz alta.

El humbre se gira, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y desafiante. Dean llega a mirar directamente sus ojos, aún más grises y penetrantes que en la representación gráfica hecha por Annie Stillman. _No hay duda, es él_ , piensa mientras le apunta con su arma. El sujeto se para lentamente, mostrando un pentagrama pintado con sangre debajo de sus descalzos pies. Mientras el cazador se distrae con la siniestra representación demoníaca, el siniestro personaje desaparece. _¿Qué demonios…?_

De repente escucha el chirrido característico que emiten los fantasmas al burlar el velo. Inmediatamente tira su pistola al suelo, la reemplaza por uno de los hierros cercanos a la chimenea y lanza un golpe giratorio hacia su retaguardia. Su ataque es detenido fácilmente.

— No te quiero hacer daño, mundano, — dice una voz masculina.

— ¿Quién eres? —Dean lo mira a los ojos.

— No te interesa…

Ambos forcejean con el hierro por corto tiempo, permitiendo a Dean distinguir a un hombre aproximadamente de su tamaño, rubio, bien fornido y vistiendo un conjunto negro de botas, pantalones apretados y camiseta de mangas cortas. Las porciones descubiertas de su piel muestran unos extraños y oscuros tatuajes. Enseguida se sueltan y se empujan mutuamente.

El hombre ataca entonces a Dean, lanzándole tres golpes con la suficiente fuerza como para noquearlo. El cazador esquiva dos de ellos. El tercero alcanza su mejilla izquierda y lo aturde brevemente.

— ¿Conque esas tenemos? — Se repone.

Dean inhala un mar de aire, craquea su cuello y se dispone a luchar en serio. Sin dar tregua, su contrincante le lanza dos puñetazos más, siendo uno evitado y el otro bloqueado. Aprovechando que su adversario se encuentra en desventaja, el mayor de los Winchesters golpea al rubio dos veces en la costilla y una en la cara, haciendo que esta vez sea él quien pierda el equilibrio.

El rubio se incorpora rápidamente y se abalanza sobre el cazador, dando comienzo a un intercambio de golpes rápidos y certeros en el que ninguno parece tener la ventaja sobre el otro. Aprovechando una ligera apertura, Dean llega a arrodillarlo con una patada baja. El hombre le lanza entonces otra que le golpea su espinilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ambos contrincantes comienzan a forcejear arrodillados.

– ¡Jace! — Dean escucha otra voz masculina.

Su fugaz mirada le permite vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre con un arco a punto de dispararle una flecha. Rápidamente agarra su Colt del suelo y dispara cinco veces en esa dirección. Sus cinco balas de plata sólo abren agujeros en la pared. _¿Qué demonios?_ Se sorprende. Su adversario aprovecha la distracción para patear su mano y hacerle soltar nuevamente su pistola.

Sam es atraído por el jaleo y la destrucción que ocasiona la pelea con el rubio. Inmediatamente le apunta al atacante de su hermano con su arma. Una patada sorpresiva en su mano se la hace soltar. Para su sorpresa, se trata de una muchacha joven, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y de complexión delgada, de mucho menor tamaño que él. Su belleza, tamaño y fragilidad disipa cualquier intención de responder a su ataque.

— No quiero hacerte daño.

— Descuida, — la pelirroja lo tumba de una fuerte patada en el pecho. — No puedes.

En su aturdimiento, Sam ve a una segunda figura femenina parándose al lado de la pelirroja. Debido al aturdimiento producido por el golpe, sólo llega a distinguir a una mujer trigueña, de tez blanca y vestida de negro.

— Clary, nos pueden ver, — dice la mujer.

— Algo pasó con nuestro _Glamour_ , — responde la pelirroja. — Vamos, debemos ayudar a Alec.

— ¿Y Jace?

— Él puede cuidarse solo. Vamos.

Ambas mujeres se alejan de Sam, quién se va incorporando con dificultad. Dean, por su lado, continúa intercambiando golpes con Jace en igualdad de fuerza y condiciones. En un punto de la pelea, ambos adversarios comienzan a golpearse las mejillas a base de puñetazos callejeros. El cazador gana la competencia tras cuatro golpes, causándole sangramiento bucal. Jace sonríe.

— Hacía tiempo…

— ¡Jace, acábalo! — Se escucha la voz del arquero. — ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Dean observa como los ojos de Jace adquieren una tonalidad luminosa y amarilla por unos segundos, seguidos por un lento avance hacia él. El cazador lo recibe con un par de puñetazos dirigidos a su cara, los cuáles son evitados con facilidad por su adversario. Éste último le responde con una patada en el abdomen que lo manda a volar.

— Bien, no es humano, — piensa Dean en voz alta tras chocar fuertemente con la pared.

Dean se repone enseguida y vacía un pequeño frasco de agua bendita encima de Jace sin causarle efecto alguno. Este último responde con un empujón de igual fuerza al ataque anterior.

— No es un demonio tampoco, — murmura Dean al caer al suelo.

Dean se arrastra hacia su Colt tirada en el suelo. _Otro más como esos y me mata,_ piensa mientras intenta llegar hacia su arma.

— Eres bueno, mundano, — sonríe Jace. — Te lo concedo. Por desgracia, no me puedo quedar a jugar.

Dean agarra su Colt y dispara los restantes tres tiros al cuerpo de Jace. Se horroriza al ver como el cuerpo de su adversario expulsa las balas de plata hacia afuera sin ni siquiera sangrar. _¿Qué demonios es él?_ Se pregunta frenéticamente.

— Hora de terminar, — suspira Jace.

Justo cuando el tercer golpe lo va a alcanzar, Dean saca su espada angelical y raja la cara de su atacante. La cortada hace retroceder a Jace. La herida no se cierra inclusive tras el brillo amarillo de sus ojos.

— Así que esto es lo que funciona, — Dean empuña desafiantemente su espada angelical.

Jace mira fijamente a Dean, respirando fuertemente y cerrando ambos puños. La cortada en su cara muestra una intensa luz blanca emanando de su interior. _Eso es gracia angelical,_ piensa al recordar sus experiencias pasadas con seres celestiales.

— Así que ángel…

— Y humano. — Termina Jace la frase.

— ¿Nephilim? — Pregunta Dean. Jace guarda silencio.

Dean empuña y apunta su espada angelical hacia él. Sin embargo, sus sumos descienden al ver a otras tres personas pararse junto a su adversario, entre ellos el arquero.

— No son mundanos comunes, — dice Jace aún mostrando enojo por la cortada.

— Jace, no necesitamos esto, — se queja el arquero. — Terminemos y salgamos de aquí. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Dean suspira de alivio al ver a su hermano pararse a su lado y sacar su propia espada angelical. Sam reconoce las otras dos personas como la pelirroja que lo atacó y la trigueña que vino a hablar con ella después.

— Dean, parecen ser…

— Son Nephilim.

Dean mira a la mujer del pelo negro de arriba a abajo. _Está buena,_ piensa al contemplar su prominente escote, expuesto por la configuración de su oscuro vestido.

— Parecen saber bastante sobre nosotros, — la trigueña mira fijamente a los Winchesters.

— Créeme, muchacha, tenemos bastante kilometraje, — se mete Dean en la conversación. — Un puñado de Nephilim llenos de tatuajes no nos impresionan.

— Y también pueden ver nuestras runas, — suspira ella nuevamente, intentando ignorar a Dean. — Perfecto…

Jace saca de la nada una espada grande de color grisáceo y con extrañas runas talladas en su cuchilla. Sus compañeros sacan armas parecidas.

— Esas espadas están grandes, — le susurra Dean a su hermano.

— ¡Cuidado con sus cuchillas! — Exclama Jace a su equipo. — ¡Parecen insignificantes, pero pueden hacernos mucho daño, y las Iratze no funcionan frente a una cortada de esas!

Ambos bandos permanecen en posición de combate, armas en mano, mirándose las caras y listos para atacar. La tensión reinante en el ambiente es abrumadora. La escaramuza es inminente.

— ¿Listo, Sam?

— Hagamos esto…

Pese a sus pocas probabilidades de ganar, los Winchesters cargan contra sus numerosos adversarios Nephilim.


	3. Capítulo 2: Las Campanas del Infierno

**CAPÍTULO 2: LAS CAMPANAS DEL INFIERNO**

El choque entre espadas hace retumbar las paredes del salón. Las réplicas posteriores son aún más fuertes y numerosas. Armas angelicales tocan con fuerza las cuchillas de las extrañas armas portadas por los Nephilim, movidas por técnicas de ataque y defensa impecables. Los Winchesters atacan a sus adversarios sin piedad, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles frente a la fuerza, velocidad y técnica de sus contrincantes. La desesperanza comienza a invadirlos.

— Sí que son rápidos, – jadea Dean.

— Parece que saben pelear, – suspira Sam.

Aprovechando el cansancio de sus adversarios humanos, los Nephilim van a la carga. Sam y Dean se preparan para recibirlos sin moverse de su posición. Se miran a los ojos. Sus pensamientos concuerdan. _Puede que no salgamos de esta._

Se escucha entonces un fuerte disparo.

— ¡SUFICIENTE!

Acto seguido aparece delante de ellos la última persona que esperaban ver.

— ¿Cass?

— Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear con ellos, – dice Castiel con su voz seca y autoritaria. – No son nuestros enemigos.

— Son Nephilim, Cass, – Dean lo interrumpe.

— Dean, escucha…

Mientras Dean discute con Castiel, su hermano se percata de otras dos personas presentes en el pent-house. Una de ellas, aún desconocida para todos, es un muchacho joven, de pelo negro, vistiendo ropas casuales de colegial. La otra es Luke Garroway, el detective que los había atendido en la morgue, con su arma reglamentaria en la mano. La mente de Sam se llena de preguntas. _¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y Cass? ¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

— Escuchen, les explicaré todo enseguida, pero debemos irnos de aquí, — dice Castiel.

— El lugar va a llenarse de policías dentro de poco, y hay explicaciones que no quisiera tener que dar, — protesta Garroway. — Escuchen a Castiel y váyanse.

— ¿Ah, pero se conocen? – Pregunta Dean, con cierto tono de enojo.

— Dean, por favor…

Tras escuchar a Castiel, los Winchesters bajan sus armas con reticencia. El muchacho joven aún desconocido se acerca al ángel.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí?

— Sí, Simon, — le responde Castiel. — Todo bien...

— Váyanse de aquí ya, todos, — Garroway se impacienta. – La Policía de Nueva York está a minutos de entrar por esa puerta.

— Nos veremos todos en este lugar, en una hora, — Castiel le entrega una tarjeta a Sam. — Allí aclararemos las cosas y resolveremos cualquier malentendido que haya surgido. ¿Entendido?

Sam apenas tiene tiempo de leer las palabras _"Restaurante Jade Wolf"_ antes de guardarla. Dean y Jace se miran a los ojos.

— ¡¿Entendido?! — Castiel aumenta su tono de voz.

Los Winchesters recogen sus pistolas del suelo y caminan lentamente hacia el ascensor, pasando cerca del equipo de los Nephilim. Mientras Sam se limita a pasar cerca de ellos, Dean se detiene, mira a ambas mujeres de arriba abajo y luego vuelve a encarar a Jace con una desafiante sonrisa.

— Tienen suerte de que nos hayan detenido.

Sam le lanza su característica mirada de desaprobación antes de entrar en el ascensor por donde mismo subieron. Ambos suspiran y guardan sus pistolas.

— Mierda, eso estuvo cerca, y raro, — murmura Dean.

* * *

 _Restaurante Jade Wolf, Brooklyn, Nueva York, horarios de la Madrugada._

La desconfianza entre ambos grupos no tarda en notarse dentro del modesto y casi vacío restaurante Jade Wolf. La tenue iluminación dada por la presencia de sólo algunas lámparas amarillas chinas no ayuda a aliviarla en lo absoluto. Una enorme grieta en la barra de madera de mala calidad marca una fuerte separación, reforzada aún más por la discusión de Dean y Jace sobre lo ocurrido en el pent-house.

— Tú me pegaste.

— Tú intentaste pegarme primero.

— ¿De verdad, chicos? — Se entromete Clary.

— Dean, basta, — protesta Castiel. — No son nuestros enemigos.

— ¿Cómo puede un grupo de Nephilim no serlo? — Pregunta Dean con enojo.

— Lo mismo decimos de ustedes, mundanos, — replica Jace.

— ¿Cass, dónde conociste a esta gente?

— Nos conocimos en el Pandemonium, _agente,_ — interviene Garroway, mirando fijamente a los Winchesters y a los jóvenes Nephilim. — Hicimos una cosa muy inteligente, llamada _"conversar"_. Deberíais intentarlo alguna vez.

— Dean, deberíamos al menos escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos Cass, — murmura Sam.

— ¿Ahora estás de su lado, Sam? ¿Quieres hacerte amigo de ellos también?

— Simon y yo nos encargaremos de informar a nuestra gente, Castiel, — dice Garroway, ignorando las protestas de Dean. — Sea breve. Recuerde que no hay tiempo que perder.

Castiel se sienta con los Winchesters en una de las mesas de madera para comensales. Antes de intentar escuchar algo de la conversación del otro grupo, los Winchesters dirigen sus miradas hacia el ángel. Sus rostros le transmiten mucha desconfianza y numerosas interrogantes mientras él espera callado y serio por las preguntas. Dean decide empezar.

— ¿Los conoces, Cass?

— Al detective y a Simon los conocí en el Pandemonium. Los jóvenes Nephilim son parte de una antigua historia.

— ¿Antigua? — Se sorprende Sam. — ¿Desde cuándo hay Nephilim caminando por las calles de Nueva York?

— Quiero que sepáis que la existencia de este grupo en particular no era exactamente conocida por el Cielo, — suspira Castiel. — Existen teorías, rumores e inclusive leyendas acerca de ellos, pero nunca se había confirmado nada. El hecho de verlos ahora con mis propios ojos lo cambia todo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Cass? — Se impacienta Dean.

— Hace casi un milenio, hubo una gran invasión del Infierno en la Tierra, — explica calmadamente Castiel. — Hordas de demonios liderados por Lilith y los Príncipes del Infierno arrasaban todo a su paso sin piedad. Este evento es conocido por nosotros como _"La Incursión"_.

— Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos, — lo interrumpe impacientemente Dean. – Wyoming, la puerta del diablo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esta gente?

— La puerta del diablo fue sólo el final, – continúa Castiel. – Los demonios fueron causando importantes estragos, lo cual causó la desesperación de los ángeles más peleones por intervenir. La Tierra iba camino a un apocalipsis.

— ¿Y?

— Para evitar ese desastre, Dios prohibió a todo ángel existente pisar la Tierra y encomendó secretamente al arcángel Raziel la tarea de proteger a la humanidad.

— ¿Otro arcángel? — Pregunta Dean, asombrado. — Pensé que sólo eran cuatro. ¿Cómo es que no lo conocemos aún?

— Se dice que Raziel no puede pisar la Tierra, ni poseyendo a un recipiente, a menos que sea debidamente invocado. Al parecer, Dios usó a su profeta para iluminar la mente de un humano y darle las herramientas necesarias para invocar al arcángel y así obtener su ayuda para repeler a los demonios.

— ¿Repelerlos cómo?

— Creando un ejército de Nephilim.

— No me digas que este grupo de colegiales…

— Sí, Dean. La sangre de Raziel corre por sus venas.

Los Winchesters recuerdan con miedo al hijo aún no nacido de Lucifer creciendo dentro de la barriga de Kelly Kline, así como el terrible poder que puede llegar a tener. _¿Toda esta gente tiene gracia de Arcángel?_

— A ver si entiendo, — Dean mira fijamente a Castiel. — ¿Teníamos un grupo de Lucifers Juniors en potencia sueltos en Nueva York, y ni siquiera lo sabíamos?

— No es exactamente así, — replica Castiel.

— ¡¿ENTONCES COMO DEMONIOS ES?!

— Dean, cálmate. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Estamos aquí sentados, en un restaurante de comida china, con un grupo de malditos Nephilim, — protesta Dean. — Y no son hijos de ángeles, no. ¡ARCÁNGELES! ¡¿Dime cómo no me voy a preocupar?!

— Dean tiene razón, Cass, — dice Sam. — Ya hemos visto todo lo que pueden hacer aquellos con esencia de ángel. Uno nacido de un arcángel podría destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, y yo veo cuatro de ellos.

— Bueno, en realidad son muchos más, — alega Castiel.

— Esto se va poniendo mejor, — murmura Dean. — Una familia completa de súper Nephilim. Perfecto…

— Hay algo que no entiendo, — Sam se rasca la barbilla. — ¿Si tienen gracia de arcángel, cómo es posible que Dean y yo pudiéramos aguantar la línea contra ellos? Él peleó con el rubio de igual a igual inclusive después de activar su poder.

— Eso es lo que estaba intentando decir, — responde Castiel. — Ellos no son Nephilim puros. No fueron concebidos a partir de la unión de Raziel con una humana. Ellos fueron creados.

— ¿Creados cómo? — Se impacienta Sam.

— A través de un ritual que mezcla sangre angelical con sangre humana.

— ¿Como lo que Azazel hizo conmigo?

— Similar, excepto que no beben sangre de ángel para mantener o mejorar sus poderes, — responde Castiel, con su voz aún más seca y calmada. — Estos muchachos canalizan su esencia angelical a través de runas celestiales. Los tatuajes que vemos en sus cuerpos son la representación visual de estas runas.

— Eso explica muchas cosas, — murmura Sam.

— Bueno, a mí el rubio me pareció bastante fuerte, — alega Dean. — Si no es por la espada angelical, no sé si aún estaría aquí.

— La gracia sí les confiere algunas habilidades sobrenaturales. Son más fuertes, más ágiles y más resistentes que un humano normal. Pueden usar también el poder de las runas celestiales, las cuáles tendrían consecuencias mortales si un humano las usase. Sin embargo, la parte angelical no se adhiere tan fuertemente a su alma humana ya que no es propia de ellos, por lo que sus poderes son limitados. Contrariamente a los Nephilim puros, su poder no excede el de un ángel común.

Tras escuchar a Castiel, Sam y Dean se sienten menos amenazados por el grupo de Nephilim. _No son tan peligrosos entonces,_ piensa Dean mientras los observa hablando con Garroway y Simon.

— ¿Por cierto, qué hacías tú aquí en Nueva York, Cass? — Pregunta Sam.

— Un amigo del Cielo me pidió el favor de venir para investigar un pico de energía celestial detectado en esta ciudad. Debíamos encontrarnos en el Pandemonium, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, me topé con el detective y con Simon, quienes también investigaban al tipo que ustedes me dijeron. Inexplicablemente, descubrieron mi fachada de agente del FBI.

— Me pregunto cómo pudo pasar _eso_ , – sonríe Dean con ironía.

— Bueno, no es muy difícil saber que el agente _Beyonce_ del FBI no existe, — se acerca Garroway a la mesa, acompañado de los Nephilim y de Simon. — En cuanto a ustedes dos _,_ sólo bastaba una llamada para saber que no había ningún Kripke o Summers trabajando para el buró.

— Usted es bueno, — fanfarronea Dean. — Dígame, detective. ¿Sabe con lo que está tratando aquí?

El detective muestra repentinamente una dentadura bien conocida para los Winchesters, lo cual les causa conmoción. _Licántropo_. Castiel interviene nuevamente.

— Sam, Dean, deben de saber que el detective y Simon no son Nephilim, pero tampoco son humanos.

— No me digas, — suspira Dean.

— Garroway es un licántropo, y Simon es un vampiro. Trabajan en conjunto con los Nephilim haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ustedes hacen. Ellos cazan monstruos y salvan vidas.

— Apuesto a que tienen hasta un nombre de equipo, — sonríe Dean. — ¿Cómo se hacen llamar? ¿ _La Liga de la Monstruosidad_?

— Bueno, sí se hacen llamar "Cazadores de Sombras," – replica Simon bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de los Nephilim y Garroway.

— Wow, sí tienen un nombre, — resopla Dean. — Nephilim actuando como cazadores, licántropos trabajando como policías. Nueva York es un maldito circo. No me extraña que nuestra gente lo evite.

Al igual que Simon, Dean se gana el suspiro desaprobatorio de Sam. Sigue luego una discusión sin sentido por varios minutos, con ambos bandos sin querer ceder ante los intentos de Garroway y Castiel por calmarlos. Tras varias peticiones de oportunidad, los Winchesters y los Nephilim deciden dejar de pelear. El detective dirige entonces las presentaciones.

— Ya me conocen a mí, y conocen a Jace. El resto son Clary, Isabelle, Alec, y por supuesto, Simon.

— Sam y Dean Winchester, — Sam estira su mano.

La mano de Sam permanece sin ser estrechada. Ninguno de los Nephilim le devuelve el gesto. Sin embargo, uno de ellos decide romper el hielo segundos antes de retirarse, con una sonrisa llena de bondad y calidez.

— Clary Fairchild. Y te pido disculpas por, ya sabes, lo de antes.

— No hay problema, — Sam le devuelve la sonrisa.

La fragilidad y la belleza que Clary muestra, asociada a su aparente joven edad, hacen que Sam se pregunte sobre todo lo ocurrido. _No puedo creer que esa niñita me haya pateado el trasero de la forma en que lo hizo,_ piensa mientras se ríe por dentro. Su blanca piel, su constitución delgada y su tamaño confundirían a cualquier desafortunado que osara desafiarla. El verde de sus ojos lejos da un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad inigualable. Su forma de vestir, sencilla y limitada a una simple sudadera, camiseta y pantalones, hace creer que se trata de una simple colegiala. _Parece bastante normal,_ piensa Sam. Sin embargo, las runas tatuadas en casi todas las partes expuestas de su cuerpo le recuerdan su verdadera naturaleza.

— Bien, creo que ya estamos limando las perezas, — suspira Simon, mirando con celos el estrechamiento de manos prolongado entre Clary y Sam.

— Ya que está todo aclarado, podemos dedicarnos a los verdaderos problemas, — interviene Garroway. — ¿Para empezar, podrían decirnos qué hacen dos cazadores aquí en Nueva York?

— Bueno, no le mentimos del todo, detective, — responde Sam. — El caso de Cassidy Blossom resaltó, y sospechamos que se trataba de un licántropo. Por eso decidimos tomarlo.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el pent-house con Cassidy Blossom?

— Nuestra investigación nos llevó hacia allí, más concretamente hacia Nicholas Andrew Clay, alias "Nick". Suponemos que él fue quién la asesinó.

— Es justo como temía, — interrumpe Garroway, dirigiéndose a su equipo. — Al parecer, todo está conectado.

— ¿Le importaría compartir, detective? – Se contraría Dean.

— Hace una semana, el departamento recibió información acerca de un hombre que estaba matando y alimentándose de personas indiscriminadamente. Transmití esa información a los Cazadores de Sombras, quienes supuestamente se encargarían del caso a su forma sin causar estragos. El tipo resultó ser bastante escurridizo, inclusive para ellos.

— ¿Cómo dieron con el pent-house entonces?

— Nuestro instituto tiene muy buenas herramientas de rastreo, — interviene Jace. — Usando diversos algoritmos, pudimos descubrirlo cuando adquirió un cristal de Greenockita.

— ¿Greeno…qué?

— Es un mineral del grupo de los azufres, — sonríe Jace, frente a la ignorancia de Dean. — Su forma cristalizada es muy rara, y desprende un patrón de radiación casi único. Existen registros de su uso en diversos rituales, sobre todo en los de invocación.

— Dean, un mineral hecho de azufre, más la decoración que vimos en el pent-house, significa que…

— Estaba invocando demonios, — termina Dean la frase murmurada de su hermano.

— Mientras ustedes dos peleaban con Jace, Clary y yo fuimos a ayudar a Alec a contener a los demonios invocados, — dice Isabelle. — Hubo uno de ellos al que no pudimos detener, y ahora anda suelto por Nueva York.

— ¿Cómo se les escapó? — Se entromete Simon.

— Era demasiado rápido, de una forma que nunca habíamos visto antes. No nos dio tiempo a reaccionar.

— Encontrar a ese monstruo es prioridad uno, — afirma Alec. — Luego podemos enfocarnos en ajusticiar al maldito vampiro que lo invocó.

— ¿Vampiro? — Pregunta Sam. — ¿Qué vampiro? ¿Había alguien más en ese pent-house?

— Nick _es_ un vampiro, — Isabelle mira fijamente a Sam. — Es muy peligroso, y es uno de los más buscados por nuestro instituto. Tiene adjudicados decenas de asesinatos a mundanos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera para alimentarse. A veces lo hace por diversión.

— ¿Qué hay con ustedes y la palabra _"mundanos"_? — Pregunta Dean con incomodidad. — ¿No pueden decir _"humanos"_?

— Llamamos así a los humanos sin poderes y sin conocimientos acerca de las criaturas de la noche.

— Ah…

El espíritu seductor de Dean lo impulsa a desnudar a Isabelle con la vista. Admira con detenimiento sus atributos femeninos pese a serle devuelta la mirada de forma penetrante. Sus voluptuosas y perfectas curvas se marcan perfectamente bajo la delicada tela de su vestido, corto y escotado, cuya oscuridad hace juego con su pelo largo y oscuro. El rojo de sus labios hace resaltar la belleza de su rostro, el cual muestra una expresión facial seria y segura. Los numerosos tatuajes, visibles en sus expuestos brazos contribuyen a completar el cuadro con elegancia. _Sí que está buena,_ murmura.

— Hay una cosa que me viene a la mente, — Alec señala a los Winchesters. — ¿Cómo es que ellos dos pudieron vernos en el pent-house? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro _Glamour_?

— Nick seguro usó un hechizo que le permitió robárnoslo, — afirma Jace. — Así fue como se nos escapó.

— Sí, pero nosotros tenemos _La Vista_ , — replica Clary. — ¿Cómo no pudimos verlo salir?

— Yo creo que Jace tiene razón, — admite Isabelle. — Viendo como los cuatro nos volvimos visibles frente a los ojos de los Winchesters, el hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para robarse el Glamour de todo el que estaba allí. Añádele a eso un poco de celeridad vampírica y te vuelves prácticamente invisible para cualquier persona, o cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué es el _Glamour_? — Pregunta Sam.

— El Glamour es un tipo de magia que esconde ciertos aspectos del mundo sobrenatural al ojo humano, — responde Alec. — Nosotros lo usamos principalmente para mantenernos invisibles frente a los mundanos. Algunas criaturas de la noche lo usan por diversión, o por mostrarse más agradables frente a su presa. Sólo puedes ver a través de esa ilusión con el don de _La Vista_.

Mientras escuchan a Alec, Castiel aparece repentinamente cerca de ellos y toca sus frentes, produciéndoles una ligera y momentánea sensación de chispeo. Dean se incomoda.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Con esto podrán ver a través de la mayoría de las magias ilusorias, — murmura Castiel. — Lo van a necesitar durante su estancia en Nueva York.

— ¿Seguro que eso no los matará? — Pregunta Jace. — Muchos mundanos que han obtenido La Vista sin preparación se han vuelto locos.

— Ellos están suficientemente preparados, — replica Castiel.

— Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlos, — se despide Dean frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de todos, incluyendo a su hermano. — Sam y yo tenemos un vampiro licántropo asesino que matar. Los veré dentro de… ¿Mil años? No, demasiado rápido.

— Wow, un momento, — lo detiene Garroway. — El trato con Castiel fue de obtener nuestra asistencia para su "problema", a cambio de la ayuda de ustedes dos en este caso. Nos vendría muy bien su experiencia.

— ¡¿AYUDA DE ELLOS?! — Exclaman Jace y Dean simultáneamente.

— No es negociable. Hay mucho terreno que cubrir, y hay un demonio suelto con Dios sabe qué intenciones. Además está ese tipo, Nick.

Sam y Dean se muestran bastante incómodos frente al hecho de tener que hacer equipo con un grupo de chiquillos portadores de sangre de ángel. _Hemos trabajado con todo tipo de monstruos, pero nunca con Nephilim,_ piensa Dean. Sam se resigna a aceptar la situación, dándose cuenta de que hay más jugadores en la mesa, ya que Nick parece no ser un licántropo. _Hay algo más ocurriendo aquí,_ piensa antes de romper el hielo.

— ¿Bueno, dónde empezamos?

— Clary, te necesito conmigo y con Castiel, — dice rápidamente Luke. — Necesitamos ir al Instituto. Te explico por el camino. Alec, tú diriges al resto. Supongo que podrías usar la ayuda de los Winchesters.

— Un momento. ¿Quién dijo que recibiríamos órdenes de…?

— Dean, vamos a escuchar sus ideas y ver al menos si tienen sentido, — Sam lo interrumpe.

— Está bien, — suspira Alec. — Necesito dos equipos. Uno que vuelva al pent-house, con vistas a encontrar alguna pista que nos indique el paradero de Nick o del demonio. El otro grupo que se encargue de ir a zonas de criaturas de la noche, y ver si pueden obtener alguna información.

— Raphael puede ayudarnos con eso, — afirma Simon. — Si hay alguien que conoce a todos los vampiros de Nueva York, ése es él. Sin embargo, dudo que quiera hablar con alguno de nosotros, desde lo de la espada...

— Hablará conmigo, — interrumpe firmemente Isabelle. — Iré a verlo.

— Izzy, no creo que deberías…

— Estaré bien, Alec. Además, no iré sola.

— Bueno, es verdad lo que dice Simon, — alega Clary. — Tras el incidente con la espada, Raphael no quiere ver a ningún Cazador de Sombras cerca. No sé cuál de nosotros podría ir contigo.

— Uno de los Winchesters me acompañará.

Dean camina hacia ella con esperanzas de ser el elegido. Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la boca, Isabelle mira fijamente a Sam.

— ¿Te llamas Sam, no?

— ¿Sí?

— Ya que tenemos que trabajar juntos, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. No quisiera entrar sola a la casa de un vampiro.

Sam asiente. La expression facial de Dean se torna agria. _Vaya, Sam llega a jugar a Scooby Doo con la buenorra,_ se queja silenciosamente. _¿Qué le vio? ¿A dónde voy yo ahora?_

— Bien, — Alec continúa. — Ya que esa parte está arreglada, nosotros volvemos al pent-house. Nunca pudimos ver de cerca el lugar por donde salieron los demonios. Estoy seguro que perdimos de vista muchas cosas.

— ¿El mundano viene con nosotros? — Pregunta arrogantemente Jace.

— Ya déjalo, Jace, — protesta Alec. — Dean, puede venir, pero lo que les ocurra es su responsabilidad. ¿Está claro?

— Como el agua, — Dean mira fijamente a Jace.

— Cuando terminemos, nos reunimos todos en el Instituto, — se despide Alec. — Buena suerte a todos.

* * *

 _De vuelta al Pent-house, Calle 59, Upper West Side, Manhattan, Nueva York, 4:00 A.M._

Dean, Jace, Alec y Simon se encuentran sentados dentro del Impala, aparcados en los bajos del edificio antes visitado.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que conducir hasta aquí? — Protesta Jace. — Con un portal hubiésemos llegado en segundos.

— Tengo muy mala experiencia con los portales y la teletransportación, — replica Dean. — Conducimos. Fin de la historia.

— Bueno, al menos montamos un clásico, — Simon interviene. — ¿De qué año es tu _Chevy_? ¿Es del '67, no?

— Me caes mejor ya, muchacho, — Dean sonríe.

— Bueno, podrías al menos haber bajado el volumen de la música, — Jace vuelve a quejarse. — Escuchar a ACDC, dentro de un auto, con ustedes tres, no era la forma en la que planeaba pasar la noche.

— Yo hubiese querido irme con la trigueña buenorra, así que estamos igual.

— ¡OIGAN! — Alec grita repentinamente. — ¡Suficiente, los dos! ¡Y muestra un poco de respeto, cazador! ¡Estás hablando de mi hermana!

El grupo completo hace silencio frente al regaño del Nephilim, escuchándose sólo el suspiro inconforme de Jace. Alec se inclina entonces hacia el asiento delantero del Impala, mirando hacia las ventanas apagadas correspondientes al pent-house.

— Entramos, revisamos la zona, y salimos, — murmura. — Debemos subir equipados, por si acaso.

— ¿Los abrelatas que llevan ustedes matan demonios también? — Pregunta Jace, mirando a Dean.

— ¿Te hicieron daño a ti, no? — Dean rastrilla su pistola y se la entrega a Simon.

— Ah, no, no, no, — se contraría el vampiro. — Yo no he disparado un arma en mi vida. ¿Además, qué puede hacer una pistola contra un demonio?

Dean saca el cargador de su Colt y retira la primera bala. El joven e inexperto vampiro se percata del pentagrama grabado en la punta. Jace y Alec lo miran con curiosidad.

— Balas de trampa para demonios, — Dean fanfarronea. — Dispárale una de estas a uno y se quedará más congelado que un oso polar. Pero, si no la quieres…

Simon intenta agarrar la pistola. Dean la retira de su alcance.

— Muy tarde, — dice. — Trata de no romperte un colmillo allí arriba.

— ¿Podemos subir ya? — Alec se incomoda.

El equipo completo se baja del auto y camina lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio. Dean se fija en los oficiales de policía estacionados a ambos lados de la puerta. _Mierda_ , piensa mientras saca su falsa placa del FBI. _A ver qué explicación les doy ahora a éstos._

— Agente Summers, FBI. Venimos a ver el pent-house.

Los oficiales lo ignoran, desviando sus miradas hacia el otro lado. Dean alza su voz mientras repite su presentación. Jace lo mira de forma burlona.

— ¿Sabes que no te pueden escuchar, eh? Tenemos _Glamour_.

— Muy gracioso, — protesta Dean. — ¿No podrías haberlo mencionado antes?

— Quería ver la expresión de tu cara.

— Dejen de jugar, — los regaña Alec. — Acabemos esto de una vez.

Los cuatro suben al pent-house usando el ascensor frente a la mirada sospechosa del portero. Dean nota el mismo hedor de antes al llegar al piso 19 con menor intensidad. _Al parecer, limpiaron un poco el lugar,_ piensa. Jace y Alec permanecen silenciosos durante la ascensión.

— Llegamos, — Simon suspira al ver que la pantalla marca el piso 20.

La puerta del ascensor se abre lentamente, dando tiempo al equipo a sacar sus armas. Frente a la oscuridad reinante del lugar, Dean enciende su linterna y la acerca a su pistola. Jace y Alec agarran unas pequeñas varitas y dibujan un patrón circular que quema la piel de sus cuellos. El cazador los mira con extrañeza.

— Runas que nos permiten ver en la oscuridad, — murmura Jace.

— Ah.

— Vamos directo hacia el portal, — susurra Alec. — Atentos todos.

Dean, Simon y Jace asienten y lentamente se dirigen hacia la única habitación a la que los Winchesters no habían podido entrar. En el corto y lento trayecto, notan como las velas y los cadáveres han sido recogidos, los textos extraños escritos en sangre han sido borrados y el suelo ha sido relativamente limpiado. Sin embargo, algunas manchas de sangre, aún permanecientes en las paredes y en las uniones entre las planchas del suelo, resaltan al ser alumbradas con la luz de la linterna. El olor a putrefacción y muerte está más disipado que en su anterior visita.

El equipo entra a la habitación mencionada, la cuál se encuentra totalmente desprovista de muebles o lámparas. En el centro de la misma se observa una gran mancha negra en forma de explosión cuya oscuridad no cede ni al brillo de la linterna de Dean. El cazador se agacha y toca la negritud, dándose cuenta que se trata de carbonilla y hollín bien pegada al suelo.

— ¿Simon, sientes algo? — Pregunta Alec.

— No siento rastros de sangre o energía demoniaca. Sólo una habitación con mucho olor a quemado.

— Por aquí fue que pasaron, — relata Alec. — Eran cinco en total. Cuatro de ellos eran Eidolones. El quinto, bueno…

— ¿Qué son Eidolones? — Pregunta Dean.

— Eidolon es el nombre que nosotros damos a una clase de demonio específica, — Alec explica. — No poseen criterio propio, y limitan su existencia a seguir órdenes de una entidad superior. Por lo general, son fácimente manejables, pero algunos poseen habilidades únicas algo peligrosas.

— Ya, – replica Dean. — ¿El quinto era también un Eido... lo que sea?

— Era de una especie de demonio que nosotros nunca habíamos visto, — continúa Alec. — Fue fácilmente capaz de mandarnos a Izzy, Clary y a mí a volar, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Recuerdas algún detalle? ¿El color de sus ojos? ¿Parpadeo de las luces? ¿Temblor de la habitación?

— Fueron apenas unos segundos, — responde Alec. — La habitación tembló como normalmente ocurre con la apertura de un portal demoniaco, y no habían luces eléctricas aquí para constatar su parpadeo. Sí te puedo asegurar que era bastante grande, y que su forma de desaparición fue vacía e instantánea.

— ¿Algo de esto te suena? — Pregunta Jace.

— Bueno, Sam y yo hemos lidiado con toda clase de demonio, hasta con los de élite. Sin embargo, nunca habíamos visto una invocación que causara este tipo de daño. Además, eeeh…

— Alec.

— Correcto, Alec, — Dean se excusa. — Alec no me plantea nada característico se un tipo específico de demonio. Casi todos los que hemos visto hasta ahora, incluidos los Caballeros y los Príncipes del Infierno, tienen la habilidad de teletransportarse.

— Bueno, debe haber sido un demonio importante, — afirma Jace. — Recuerda toda la sangre, los sacrificios humanos, los pentagramas, el sigilo, los mensajes en _Gehénico_ en las paredes…

— ¿Gehénico? — Dean se asombra. — ¿Eso es un idioma? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Puedes traducir los mensajes extraños en las paredes?

— Pensé que lo conocías, dada la experiencia de ustedes con los demonios…

— ¿Ponían algo útil, los textos en las paredes?

Jace saca su teléfono celular y abre la galería de imágenes. Aparecen de primeras lo que parecen ser fotos tomadas de los textos mencionados, aún con la sangre chorreando desde la base de las extrañas letras.

— Antes de intentar capturar a Nick, tuve la oportunidad de tomar algunas fotos del lugar, enfocándome esencialmente en los textos. Descubrí que en muchas partes se trataba de la misma frase repetida una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué frase? — Pregunta Simon.

— _"Nosotros, hijos de la oscuridad, hacemos sonar humildemente las campanas del infierno."_

— Pues sí que las sonó, — murmura Dean.

— Sin embargo, sí hay una palabra en particular que no llego a traducir en estos textos, — dice Jace. — ¿Alec, me ayudas?

— _Cham…Sa…'El…_ — Alec intenta leer el texto.

— ¿Te dice algo?

— Ni idea, — Suspira Alec. — Lo mandaremos a traducir cuando regresemos al Instituto. Estoy seguro de que alguien sabe.

— En lo que sí estamos de acuerdo todos es que en esta habitación no se nos ha perdido nada más, — afirma Dean. — ¿Qué tal si buscamos en el resto del pent-house, por si omitimos algo?

El resto del equipo asiente y cubren un área del inmenso apartamento cada uno. Los sonidos emitidos por la celeridad vampírica de Simon se escuchan por toda la habitación, siendo observado discretamente por Dean. _Esto es nuevo,_ piensa. _Jamás había visto un vampiro moverse tan rápido. Debemos tener cuidado en un futuro, por si nos chocamos con uno de éstos_. Tras casi diez minutos de búsqueda, los cuatro se reúnen en el lobby con las manos vacías. Todos concuerdan de que el lugar ha sido preocupantemente limpiado.

— Alguien estuvo aquí antes que nosotros, — concluye Alec. — Alguien que no es la policía. Sólo dejaron la mancha del portal.

— Lo que está claro es que no se nos ha perdido nada más aquí, — dice Dean. — Esperemos que Sam e Isabelle hayan tenido más suerte.

— ¿Ah, el nombre de ella sí lo recuerdas, no? — Simon sonríe.

— Muchacho, acabas de sonar como el niño estúpido de las fiestas que dice _"creo que a Dean le gusta esa chica"_ , en voz alta.

— Como sea, — suspira Alec. — Volvamos al Instituto.

— ¡Conduciendo! — Se sobresalta Dean.

— Sí, está bien, a condición de no escuchar ACDC todo el camino, — plantea Jace. — ¿Tienes algo de esa banda británica, los Rolling Stones?

— Me caes un poco mejor ya…

* * *

 _Hogar de Raphael Santiago, Midtown Manhattan, Nueva York, 4:00 A.M._

Tras atravesar un portal creado en el Jade Wolf, Sam e Isabelle se encuentran frente a una puerta de madera de roble, tallada finamente en los bordes y en la decoración interior. Sam se da cuenta que están en algún lugar de Manhattan, en un piso alto de algún edificio residencial. Isabelle parece conocer el lugar.

— Yo hablaré con él, —Isabelle apenas mira el rostro de Sam. — Lo único que necesito de ti es que no me dejes sola con él, y que me detengas si hago algo…no convencional. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Algo como qué? — Sam pregunta, notando unas ojeras en Isabelle que no estaban antes. — ¿Estás…bien?

— Escucha, no te traje conmigo para hacernos amigos, o charlar sobre nuestros problemas. Sólo te escogí porque no me conviene que mi gente me vea así y tu hermano no paraba de mirarme con interés sexual. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. ¿Estamos?

— Lo que tú digas.

— Para que sepas, Raphael es un vampiro, y es el líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Nueva York, — Isabelle respira hondo. — Él no ha matado a nadie, e inclusive nos ha ayudado en muchos casos relacionados con los suyos. Ni se te ocurra realizar tus cosas de cazador aquí.

Sam levanta ambas cejas frente a las palabras de Isabelle. _Si es líder de clan, debe tratarse de un vampiro viejo,_ asiente ante los términos de la Nephilim. Ella toca entonces la puerta, la cuál se abre justo antes de que pueda golpearla.

El hombre que abre la puerta no impresiona a Sam. _No se ve tan viejo,_ piensa al tener en cuenta su porte y elegancia. A los ojos del cazador, se trata de un hombre relativamente apuesto, de pelo y ojos negros, bien pelado y afeitado. Su camisa negra de seda y su pantalón de vestir brillan con la luz del pasillo.

— Isabelle…

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— En estos momentos no, – el hombre intenta cerrar la puerta. — Menos aún si traes a un Winchester contigo.

— No venimos a pelear, — Sam gesticula la paz con sus manos. — Sólo necesitamos su ayuda.

Raphael mira al suelo y suspira, para luego girar su vista hacia los oscuros y ojerosos ojos de Isabelle. El vampiro apoya su brazo sobre la puerta.

— De verdad necesitamos hablar, — le susurra Isabelle. — Sé lo que te dije, y sé lo que pasó, pero necesito tu ayuda. Sólo por esta vez, y luego ya no te molestaré más.

Raphael lanza un intenso suspiro antes de abrir la puerta con recelo y desconfianza. Sam deja pasar primero a Isabelle por cortesía antes de adentrarse en el apartamento del vampiro. _Aquí vamos,_ piensa.

El hogar de Raphael no parece en lo absoluto un nido a los que Sam está acostumbrado a ver. El apartamento es bastante espacioso, y se encuentra equipado con electrodomésticos modernos. Desde el salón se puede dislumbrar la cocina, cuya meseta está dispuesta en forma de barra sin faltarle sus tres taburetes. En el centro de la sala yace un gran sofá en forma de "ele" tapizado con color rojo sangre, donde el dueño de la casa les invita a tomar asiento. La luz del lugar es intencionalmente tenue.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

— No, gracias, — responde Isabelle. — Estamos bien.

— Bien, Isabelle, esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, así que vayamos al grano.

Sam se da cuenta de que Isabelle mira a Raphael fijamente. Sus párpados superiores van cediendo ante su mera apariencia, y sus pupilas recorren el cuerpo del vampiro de arriba a abajo. _¿Qué demonios pasa con estos dos?_ Se pregunta antes de tocarle el hombro a la Nephilim. Sólo entonces ella vuelve a la realidad. Ambos aclaran su garganta.

— Necesitamos información acerca de uno de los tuyos.

— ¿Está muerto, o aún vive? — Pregunta hostilmente Raphael.

— Por desgracia vive, y está metido en cosas bien malas, — Isabelle retoma su aliento. — Se le conoce como Nick.

— Ese apodo no me dice nada, — dice Raphael. — Hay muchos Nicks entre la comunidad vampírica de Nueva York.

— Nicholas Andrew Clay, — interviene Sam, frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de Isabelle. — Ojos grises, color pálido, cachetes prominentes.

— Escuchar el nombre completo me bastó. ¿Qué quieren con él?

— Estamos buscándolo por varios asesinatos a mundanos, y por haber invocado recientemente un demonio que anda suelto por la ciudad, — responde Isabelle.

Raphael aparta la vista de Sam e Isabelle. Pasa su mano por su pelo, rasca sus ojos y luego los vuelve a mirar a la cara. El cazador nota que le crecen unas leves ojeras a él también.

— Nicholas nunca fue parte de mi clan. No sé quién fue su Señor, pero sí sé que fue convertido hace casi un año. Desde ese entonces, estuvo unido al clan de Camille.

— Y Camille ahora está tras las rejas, — deduce Isabelle. — Debe estar trabajando por su cuenta.

— Meses antes de que el Clave encerrara a Camille, ésta había excomulgado a Nick de su clan, — continúa Raphael. — Él está por su cuenta desde mucho antes.

— ¿Quién es Camille? — Pregunta Sam, completamente ajeno al tema de conversación.

— Camille es otra líder de clan vampírico, — Responde Isabelle. — Fue encarcelada por nuestro Instituto por violar los Acuerdos y transformar a un mundano sin consentimiento.

Sam arruga sus ojos y levanta sus cachetes. _¿Qué es eso de los acuerdos?_ Isabelle se da cuenta de su falta de conocimiento sobre el tema.

— Te explicaré todo cuando regresemos, — le dice al cazador, para luego girarse hacia Raphael. — ¿Sabes porqué Camille lo excomulgó?

— No tengo idea, pero para ser excomulgado por Camille…

— Entiendo, — Isabelle lo interrumpe. — ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde podemos encontrarle, no?

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea, — suspira Raphael. — Siento no poder serles de mucha ayuda. Apenas he escuchado hablar del tal Nick, y nunca lo conocí en persona.

— Está bien. Si te enteras de algo, házmelo saber.

Isabelle se levanta de su asiento seguida por Sam. Raphael los acompaña hasta la puerta. A mitad de camino, agarra fuertemente la mano de la Nephilim. Sam alcanza su arma. El vampiro lo mira fijamente y luego dirige sus ojos hacia ella.

— Ese tipo, Nick, parece peligroso. Me da muy mala espina. Ten mucho cuidado, Isabelle.

— Tranquilo, — Isabelle retira su mano suavemente. — Yo me sé cuidar.

— ¡Winchester! — Raphaelde dirige hacia Sam. — Cuídala, por favor.

Sam se limita a asintir con la cabeza. Nota la última mirada entre Isabelle y Raphael antes de dirigirse a la puerta, la cuál le resulta imposible de descifrar. Las despedidas entre ambos se mantienen silenciosas. Izzy se recuesta en la pared antes de realizar una llamada de su celular. Aparece entonces otro portal en el pasillo.

— Volvamos al Instituto, — dice Isabelle. — Allí te explicaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

— Como gustes.

Sam ve a Raphael parado en el centro del pasillo mirando con genuina preocupación a la Nephilim trigueña. _Debe existir algo fuerte entre ellos,_ murmura antes de atravesar el portal.

* * *

 _Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 4:00 A.M._

Castiel se encuentra, junto con Garroway y Clary, frente a las puertas de una gran catedral. La oscuridad reinante del lugar hace indistinguible el color de sus paredes. Sin embargo, la luz proveniente de dentro hace resaltar las decoraciones ventanales, muchas de ellas representan batallas entre ángeles y demonios con un estilo particularmente gótico. La enorme doble puerta de entrada muestra el nombre del lugar tallado con una fuente de caligrafía bella y estilizada.

El ángel caído se da cuenta de la fijación en él que muestran los ojos verdosos de Clary. La Cazadora de Sombras lo mira de arriba abajo, haciendo énfasis en su espalda. En un momento llega a tocarlo, mostrando claramente que está buscando algo. Castiel siente incomodidad.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Eres un ángel, — Clary deja de tocarlo. — Percibo tu esencia, pero tus alas…

— ¿Qué hay con ellas?

— Parecen cortadas, tras haber sido quemadas, y despedazadas.

Castiel aparta la vista y mira hacia el suelo húmedo. Luego vuelve a poner los ojos en la catedral.

— Este es el lugar exacto donde se detectó el pico de energía celestial.

— Por la fecha y la hora que nos diste, coincide con la activación de la Espada de las Almas, — replica Garroway. — Muchas criaturas de la noche murieron ese día, y de no haber sido por las adamas en las paredes, la descarga hubiera sido aún mayor.

— ¿Tienen la espada ahora? — Castiel vuelve a mirar la catedral.

— Desapareció después que capturamos y ajusticiamos al Cazador de Sombras que la usó — Clary nota la aumentante tensión de Castiel. — ¿Qué ocurre, Castiel? Hay algo que debamos saber?

— La Espada de las Almas, como ustedes la llaman, es un arma divina. Al activarse, es capaz de canalizar y expulsar grandes cantidades de energía celestial aquí en la Tierra. Se necesita una potente magia o una buena cantidad de gracia angelical para poder activarla. ¿Quién fue el que la activó?

— Jace lo hizo, con un poco de ayuda del reactor de energía celestial de nuestro instituto, — Clary baja la vista. — Pero el que nos engañó, el que la usó deliberadamente contra las criaturas de la noche, fue mi padre, Valentine Morgenstern. La intención de Jace era destruirla.

— Eso explica muchas cosas. Gracias.

La tensión de Castiel parece sisminuir con la explicación de Clary. Sus cejas alcanzan la misma posición basal de siempre, tranquilizando a la Nephilim y al detective en el proceso.

— Necesito ver si quedan restos de energía celestial, — Castiel camina lentamente hacia las puertas de la catedral. — ¿Podríamos entrar?

Clary y Garroway lo llevan a través de la doble puerta, adentrándose en un espaciado salón lleno de ordenadores y personas percibibles por Castiel como Nephilim. _Debe tratarse del resto de los Cazadores de Sombras_ , piensa mientras le echa un detallado y celoso vistazo al lugar. Sus anfitriones sonríen frente a su expresión facial.

— Bienvenido al Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras de Nueva York.

La entrada de Castiel genera una gran impresión en los presentes, quienes tienen la misma reacción de Clary. Mientras los Nephilim buscan sus alas caidas, el ángel se maravilla frente al lugar. La fuerte iluminación, alternada entre luz eléctrica y candelabros con numerosas velas, ciega sus ojos por un momento. En el centro yace un conjunto de ordenadores e interfaces holográficas operadas por cuatro de los Cazadores de Sombras allí presentes, cuyos monitores muestran aplicaciones de rastreo y páginas de textos referentes a lo sobrenatural. Gracias a sus sentidos angelicales, llega a percibir las diversas y numerosas runas talladas en las paredes, muchas de ellas siendo de resguardo contra demonios y criaturas de la noche. En las paredes cuelgan numerosos cuadros representando ángeles derrotando a demonios en batalla. A cada lado de la habitación hay grandes marcos arqueados de madera que llevan hacia otros salones.

— Está bien, señores, — Clary dispersa a la multitud. — Es un ángel, caído, pero un ángel. Le debemos respeto, y eso incluye no atosigarlo.

Todos los presentes se arrodillan frente a Castiel. El angel enseguida les da la señal de levantarse, mostrando cierto grado de desaprobación en su rostro. Los Nephilim lo obedecen y se reincorporan a sus labores.

— Aquí veneramos mucho a los seres celestiales, — le susurra Clary.

— Puedo verlo, — Suspira Castiel.

— Yo conocí a un ángel una vez, Ithuriel. Lo rescatamos de las garras de Valentine, quién planeaba utilizarlo para activar la espada. Él sí conservaba sus alas.

— He escuchado acerca de él, — replica Castiel. — Ithuriel es uno de los serafinos bajo el mando del arcángel Raziel. Se rumorea que es uno de sus guerreros más prominentes, y porta una reputación respetable en el Cielo. No he tenido el honor de conocerle directamente.

— ¿El Cielo es un lugar grande, eh? — Pregunta Garroway.

Castiel ignora al detective y enfoca su vista en el inmenso salón. En un momento camina lentamente hacia el centro, extiende sus brazos hacia los lados y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos. Vuelve a lanzar una mirada por todo el lugar.

— No queda ni el más mínimo rastro de energía celestial, y las runas de las paredes están intactas. Al parecer, la espada no se usó en su plena capacidad. Tuvieron suerte.

— No todos la tuvieron, — protesta Garroway.

Un portal se abre repentinamente cerca de ellos, del cuál salen Simon e Isabelle. Clary abraza a su compañera, dándose cuenta de sus inmensas ojeras y su aparente cansancio. Sam se acerca a Castiel. _Así que esta es su base de operaciones,_ deduce.

— ¿Tuvieron suerte? — Pregunta Garroway.

— Sólo sabemos que Nick es nuevo, era parte del clan de Camille, y fue excomulgado, — responde Isabelle.

— Eso no nos dice mucho, — se lamenta el detective. — Sólo nos dice que el tipo es bien malo para ser expulsado por Camille.

— Lo mismo dijo Raphael.

— Esperemos que los demás hayan descubierto algo, – dice Clary.

Clary y Garroway conversan con Sam y Castiel, instruyéndoles un poco sobre su historia, su sociedad y sus leyes, mientras que Isabelle se retira a descansar. Con sus enseñanzas, iluminan la mente del menor de los Winchesters, sobre todo lo hablado en el Jade Wolf y el apartamento de Raphael. Los veinte minutos de conversación antes de la entrada por la puerta principal del otro grupo pasan casi volando.

— Al fin, — protesta Garroway. — ¿Dónde estaban?

— Dean no quería usar portales, por lo que nos hizo viajar en su Impala, — Jace se queja de vuelta.

— Wow, — Dean echa una indiscreta ojeada al lugar. — ¿Ésta es su baticueva?

— Bueno, — suspira el detective. – ¿Encontraron algo?

— El lugar ha sido limpiado por la policía y por otro grupo, — Responde Alec. — No pudimos encontrar nada aparte de los restos del portal demoniaco.

— Al menos sabemos que se trata de un demonio bien grande, y rápido, — dice Dean. — Fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para mandar a volar a tres Cazadores de Sombras. ¿Alguna idea, Sam?

— No parece un demonio de clase baja, por lo que me acabas de describir.

— Si eso es verdad, algún rastro de energía debe dejar donde quiera que vaya, — afirma Alec. — Pondremos todo nuestro equipo de rastreo en función de divisar anomalías energéticas en la ciudad, y avisaremos a nuestros contactos para rastrear a Nick. En lo que aparece, aprovechemos el tiempo para descansar. Nick no irá lejos durante el día, de todos modos.

Antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos, Jace y Clary intercambian datos de contacto con los Winchesters. Alec les dice unas palabras antes de marcharse.

— Los llamaremos en cuanto aparezca algo. Espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

— Descuida, — dice Sam. — Lo haremos. También realizaremos nuestra propia búsqueda en lo que esperamos.

El Impala yace aparcado fuera de la catedral. Los Winchesters lo abordan junto con Castiel y Dean sale del lugar chillando gomas.

— Parecen buenas personas, especialmente Isabelle, — Dean sonríe, frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano. — ¿Por cierto, a dónde fue?

— Dijo que necesitaba descansar, — Sam le responde. — De todas formas, algo en todo esto me huele muy mal.

— ¿Por?

— Quiero decir, vinimos a Nueva York para cazar un monstruo asesino, y terminamos trabajando con Nephilim y persiguiendo demonios. Está ocurriendo exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando peleamos con el Príncipe del Infierno, Ramiel.

— ¿Crees que los ingleses sabían algo de esto?

— No lo sé, Dean, pero lo voy a averiguar. Estoy llamando a Mick a primera hora de la mañana.

— Está bien.

Dean acelera aún más el Impala, dándose cuenta del silencio perturbador de Castiel en el asiento trasero.

* * *

 _Callejón desconocido, tarde en la noche, Nueva York._

El mendigo que yace durmiendo al lado de los cubos de basura de un callejón rodeado de inmundicia y jeringuillas vacías se asusta al ver un hombre pálido aparecer de la nada. Su quejido involuntario alerta al ser. Un par de penetrantes ojos grises es lo último que ve en su vida.

Tras dejar sin sangre al vagabundo, Nick saca un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y realiza una llamada. Ni siquiera tiembla cuando sus desalsos pies tocan el suelo frío del pavimento.

— Está hecho. Ya camina entre nosotros, y pronto nos llamará para la siguiente fase. Prepárate.

Nick corta la llamada, sale del callejón y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando huellas sangrientas de sus pies descalsos en el camino.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Nephilim Especial

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL NEPHILIM ESPECIAL**

 _Galaxy Motel, Brooklyn, Nueva York, 11:00 A.M._

Dean sale de la ducha secando su cabello mojado con una de las toallas del motel. Agarra dos cervezas y le alcanza una a su hermano, quien se encuentra hablando por su celular. Sam la agarra, la abre y activa el altavoz.

— Encuentro todo esto muy difícil de creer, Mick, — Sam continúa su conversación. — ¿En serio los Hombres de Letras británicos no sabían nada acerca de los Cazadores de Sombras?

— No digo que no supiéramos, — responde la voz de Mick Davies. — Digo que, a mi nivel, nunca había tenido acceso a esa información. Tampoco había tenido el placer de conocer a ese grupo, y por ende no había surgido la necesidad de preguntar por ellos.

— ¿Entonces, no sabremos aún si son amigos o enemigos?

— Dame tiempo para comunicarme con nuestra gente en Inglaterra, — suspira Mick. — De paso, pediré información acerca de eso del _Glamour_. Quién sabe cuántas cosas han permanecido ocultas para nosotros…

— Sam, recuerda lo de los mensajes demoniacos, — susurra Dean, enseñándole las imágenes en su celular.

— Ah sí, — Sam aclara su garganta. — Necesitamos traducir esta palabra que te voy a enviar. Está relacionada con el caso y está escrita en idioma _Gehénico_. Mira a ver si tu gente en Inglaterra puede traducirla.

— La enviaré, a ver qué pueden encontrar. Mientras tanto, las órdenes son…

— Nosotros no seguimos órdenes, — se entromete Dean.

— Claro, lo siento, — se excusa Mick. — ¿Podrían seguirles el juego a los Cazadores de Sombras y trabajar con ellos, por favor?

— Lo pensaremos, —Dean cuelga el teléfono.

Sam aparta la vista y mira a su hermano con desaprobación antes de beber un sorbo de su cerveza. Dean mira hacia todos los lados de la habitación, buscando al miembro faltante del equipo.

— ¿Dónde está Cass?

— Salió desde temprano, alegando que iba a _investigar algo importante_ por su cuenta, — responde Sam, abriendo su portátil. — Dijo que no tardaría.

— Ya, — asiente Dean. — ¿No han llamado los niños Nephilim?

— Aún no.

El portátil de Sam muestra varias páginas web y documentos de investigación en su pantalla, lo cual llama la atención de Dean. Este último se fija en los numerosos textos sobre Nephilim y arcángeles, así como en los documentos históricos haciendo referencia a las Cruzadas.

— Veo que has estado ocupado.

— Estaba buscando referencias sobre estos _"Cazadores de Sombras"_.

— ¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo?

— Bueno, ninguna mención directa hasta ahora, — responde Sam. — Pero estuve buscando referencias históricas, y cruzando ciertos documentos…

— A nadie le importa eso, — Dean se hace el dormido, frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano. — Dime qué apareció.

— Los registros datan de cuando comenzaron las cruzadas, en el año 1096, —Sam acciona su laptop. — Mencionan mucho a un cruzado en particular llamado Jonathan. Aparentemente, era muy devoto, alegando que, y cito, _"su fuerza era guiada por Dios, sus generales arcángeles y sus guerreros ángeles"._ Sus camaradas lo tenían en alta estima.

— ¿Y qué tiene ese tal _Jonathan_ de especial? — Dean bebe un largo sorbo de su cerveza. — ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

— Su apodo, — responde Sam. — Por sus valor en batalla y su devoción, sus hermanos de batalla, subordinados y superiores, lo llamaban _"El Cazador de las Sombras."_ ¿Te suena de algo?

— ¿Crees que sea él quien invocó al arcángel?

— Aquí salen muchas referencias a sus plegarias hacia Dios y sus arcángeles antes de marchar hacia la batalla, mencionando a Miguel, Raphael y al famoso _Raziel_. Se dice que fue uno de los que hizo posible la victoria de los cristianos en la primera cruzada.

— Un tipo fuerte, — Dean bebe de su cerveza. — ¿Alguna otra referencia sobre él durante las demás guerras en nombre de...Chuck?

— No, no pude encontrar más nada acerca de él después del año 1100, — suspira Sam. — Es como si hubiese desaparecido completamente del mapa.

— No suena a mal trabajo de historiadores, — murmura Dean. — Coincide con el marco de fechas que nos dio Cass, concernientes a la incursión demoniaca.

— Encontré también referencias al arcángel Raziel, — continúa Sam. — Dentro del misticismo Judío, A Raziel se le conoce como _"El Guardador de Secretos"_ y _"El Arcángel de los Misterios"_. Se dice que siempre estuvo cerca del trono de Dios, escuchando todo lo que decía o discutía, con lo que redactó un libro con todos sus conocimientos y vivencias. Dicho libro, el Sefer Raziel HaMalach, fue escrito con su esencia celestial. Su paradero permanece desconocido.

— Bueno, discreto sí que es, — refunfuña Dean. — Sus Nephilim estaban viviendo en Nueva York todo este tiempo debajo de nuestras narices. Nosotros ni siquiera sospechábamos de la existencia de los Cazadores de Sombras hasta ayer.

El último sorbo de la cerveza de Dean es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. _Alec Lightwood,_ recuerda al Cazador de Sombras mientras lee la pantalla. Inmediatamente contesta.

— Agente Summers.

— Puede dejar de fingir conmigo, Dean, — le contesta Alec. — Tal y como acordamos, lo llamo porque tenemos una pista de dónde podremos encontrar a Nick. Al parecer, va a ser esta noche. Le envío la dirección.

— Bien, allí estaremos.

Sam mira a su hermano mientras cuelga el teléfono, esperando una referencia sobre lo hablado. Dean se pone su chaqueta de cuero verde y agarra un maletín de arriba de su cama. Muestra una leve sonrisa antes de salir.

— Prepara tu equipo, Sam. Nos vamos de cacería esta noche.

* * *

 _Museo de Historia Medieval, Manhattan, Nueva York, 11:00 P.M._

Dean apaga el motor del Impala mientras lo aparca cerca del callejón adyacente al Museo de Historia Medieval de Nueva York. _¿Qué querrá un vampiro loco en un lugar como este?_ Se preguntan los Winchesters. Los Cazadores de Sombras emergen de la oscuridad. Jace, Clary e Isabelle blanden sus respectivas espadas con runas, mientras Alec mantiene su arco como su arma de preferencia. El plumaje que adorna sus flechas esta vez adopta un tono dorado.

— Veo que se han vestido para la ocasión, —Alec observa la indumentaria de los Winchesters.

— No veíamos la hora de salir de esas corbatas, — suspira Dean.

 _Es verdad,_ concuerda Sam con su hermano al arreglar el cuello de su chaqueta negra de cuero. Observando el resto de su vestimenta, se da cuenta de que sus botas, sus jeans y su camiseta son de igual color. Dean lo mira con sarcasmo.

— ¿De qué vas, de Segador?

— ¿Bueno, qué tenemos? —Sam ignora a Dean y lo mira con desaprobación.

— Recibimos una información de nuestras fuentes entre las Criaturas de la Noche de que un grupo planeaba robar algo de este museo, — responde Jace, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — Dada la antigüedad y la naturaleza de los artefactos ahí dentro, nos pareció digno de verificar.

— ¿Y?

— Miren lo que encontró nuestro equipo de rastreo.

Jace muestra a los Winchesters una grabación reciente de una cámara de vigilancia en las afueras del museo, donde se distingue nítidamente a Nick forzando la puerta de la institución y colándose, acompañado por una misteriosa figura vestida de negro.

— Ahora miren esto, — Jace reproduce otro video.

La nueva grabación muestra el interior del museo. Los Winchesters ven claramente como Nick, junto con su extraño compañero, atraviesan el lobby y caminan hacia uno de los principales pabellones de exhibición. En el trayecto, el siniestro vampiro muestra claramente su pálido rostro y sus penetrantes ojos grises a la cámara, seguidos de una perturbadora y desafiante sonrisa.

— No se está escondiendo precisamente, — alega Clary.

— Es como si supiera que lo estamos viendo, y nos desafiara abiertamente, – se indigna Isabelle. — Yo digo que entremos ya y acabemos con él de una vez por todas.

Los Winchesters prestan especial atención a Isabelle, quien ha cambiado sus formales atuendos por un mono enterizo negro, escotado y sin mangas, bien ajustado a su voluptuoso cuerpo. Mientras Dean la mira con su característica lujuria discreta y elegante, Sam se fija más en su evidente agotamiento. Su palidez y sus ojeras se encuentran más acentuadas que antes, y su respiración se muestra acelerada.

— Bueno, escucharon a la dama, — Dean agarra firmemente su machete. — Liquidemos a ese hijo de perra.

El nuevo equipo compuesto por humanos y Nephilim se dispone a entrar en el museo por la puerta trasera. Mientras Dean, Jace y Alec la atraviesan, Sam se da cuenta de que Clary e Isabelle se quedan atrás, esta última mostrando pérdida del equilibrio. Agarra entonces el brazo de la debilitada Cazadora de Sombras y la ayuda a levantarse con gentileza.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta con preocupación.

— A lo mejor deberías dejar pasar esta, Izzy, — sugiere Clary.

— Estoy…bien… — Isabelle se levanta con dificultad. — Esto se me pasará enseguida. No hay tiempo que perder.

Una vez que Isabelle recupera el equilibrio, Sam suelta su brazo con la misma delicadeza con la que lo sujetó. El humano y la Nephilim se miran fijamente a los ojos. Los párpados de ambos apenas se mantienen alzados, y sus pupilas se dilatan con cada segundo que pasa. Un extraño e inexplicable sentimiento de curiosidad y ternura los invade. La mirada fija y perpleja de Clary hace vuelvan a la realidad.

— Ehhm, sí, — tartamudea Sam. — Creo que deberíamos…

— Sí, — Isabelle lo interrumpe.

Sam, Clary e Isabelle rápidamente atraviesan la puerta trasera del museo. Los tres entran en una habitación muy oscura, llena de cajas de cartón selladas con nylon y precintas. El resto del equipo se encuentra esperándolos dentro con armas en las manos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Pregunta Jace, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta.

— Bien, ya estamos todos, — suspira Alec. — El lugar es enorme, por lo que deberíamos separarnos en dos equipos para cubrir más terreno.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea, _Robin Hood_? — Lo cuestiona Dean. — No sabemos qué hay ahí adentro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Clary.

— ¿Es en serio? — Dean se queja. — ¿Reciben una pista de un monstruo, diciendo que otro monstruo planea un golpe en este museo, y no les parece raro? Obviamente Nick quiere ser encontrado, y ya que sabe que le estamos siguiendo el rastro, todo esto puede sólo significar una cosa.

— ¿Que sería? — Alec arregla su pelo.

— Nos puede estar tendiendo una trampa, — concluye Jace.

— Dean tiene razón, Alec, — dice Sam. — En el pent-house se nos escapó fácilmente, aún siendo pillado desprevenido. Esta vez sabe que estamos tras él, y está siendo muy descuidado. Obviamente está planeando algo.

— Activaremos nuestras runas localizadoras entonces, — replica Alec. — Jace cubrirá el ala oeste con ustedes, mientras Clary, Izzy y yo cubrimos el ala este. En caso de emergencia Jace nos avisa a través de las runas. Si no encontramos nada, nos reunimos aquí en treinta minutos. ¿Entendido?

— Está bien, — Suspira Dean con desaprobación. — Hagámoslo a tu manera.

— Movámonos entonces.

Los Nephilim activan diversas runas con sus varitas mientras los Winchesters sacan sus linternas. Dean abre lentamente la puerta en el lado opuesto a la que todos atravesaron para entrar. El cuerpo sin vida de un guardia de seguridad cae al suelo frente a él. _Ya empezamos,_ suspira con desdén.

Frente a todo el equipo yace el cadáver de un hombre de mediana edad, gordo y calvo, de raza afroamericana. Va vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una camisa blanca, pantalones y botas negras, con un cinturón desprovisto de sus artilugios de defensa reglamentarios. Muestra un agujero vacío en su área precordial y un par de órbitas desprovistas de sus globos oculares. Para la extrañeza de todos los presentes, no muestra ninguna mancha de sangre.

— Su corazón ha sido arrancado, — dice Clary.

— Y ha sido completamente drenado, — Sam la interrumpe.

— O nuestro licántropo está aquí, o Nick ha refinado sus gustos, — plantea Dean.

— Procedamos según lo planeado, — dice Alec. — Siento que todavía está aquí dentro.

— Hermano, espero que estés tú solo hoy de guardia, — Dean se dirige al muerto.

Sam y Jace acomodan el cadáver del guardia dentro del almacén y atraviesan la puerta junto con el resto del equipo, adentrándose en lo que parece ser el lobby principal del museo. Las luces del lugar están todas apagadas, dando lugar a una oscuridad que sólo se mitiga con la luz de las linternas de los Winchesters. Apenas pueden distinguir un buró de recepción, unos jarrones de porcelana descansando sobre pequeños bustos de mármol y un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes representando la Batalla de Arsuf durante la Tercera Cruzada.

— Bien, ya conocen el plan, — susurra Alec.

El equipo se divide en los dos grupos antes acordados. Jace se integra al equipo formado por Sam y Dean como uno más. Los tres se adentran en el salón correspondiente a las armas medievales, donde un olor desagradablemente familiar invade las fosas nasales de los Winchesters. Dean cambia su machete mata-vampiros por su espada angelical.

— ¿Sam, lo hueles?

— Azufre, — Sam empuña su arma homóloga. — Hay demonios cerca.

— Yo también los siento, — alega Jace. — Prepárense.

Al entrar al salón de exposición de escudos medievales, los Winchesters y Jace ven a un grupo de cinco hombres fuertes, con sus cabezas casi rapadas y vestidos con trajes de militar de camuflaje digital. Tres de ellos se giran hacia el equipo de cazadores mientras los otros dos desaparecen en la oscuridad, llevándose algo con ellos.

— Winchesters, — dice uno de los militares.

— El jefe estará muy complacido, — dice otro.

Los tres soldados remanentes muestran una negritud en sus ojos bien conocida para los Winchesters. _Veo que hay demonios en este juego también,_ piensa Dean al prepararse para el combate. Jace blande su espada con firmeza.

— Uno para cada uno, — dice irónicamente Dean. — Perfecto.

— No crean, — replica una voz desde su retaguardia.

Los tres cazadores observan a otro grupo de tres militares poseídos acudiendo a la escena. _Ya decía yo que esto era muy fácil,_ se queja silenciosamente Dean. Los demonios se acercan lentamente a sus presas, blandiendo diversos tipos de armas que varían desde porras hasta cuchillos de combate.

— Imagino que tengan experiencia con este tipo de demonios, — suspira tranquilamente Jace.

— Créeme, amigo, — Dean empuña su arma. — Va a ser un placer patearles el trasero.

Lejos de esperar a ser atacados, Sam, Dean y Jace cargan contra los demonios, dando comienzo a una pelea que alcanza los oídos del otro grupo. Clary inmediatamente se gira hacia la dirección de donde provienen los gritos de guerra, choques de armas y destrucción de objetos. Al girarse de nuevo en dirección de su objetivo, ve como Nick aparece delante de ella y la golpea sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, mandándola a volar y rompiendo un antiguo búcaro con su caída. Alec intenta ayudarla, pero es sacado de la habitación por otra criatura. El nuevo atacante agarra una lámpara de pie y la usa para trancar la doble puerta de acceso. Isabelle apenas puede sostener su espada rúnica.

— Parece que tenemos a una enfermita aquí, — sonríe Nick. — No te esfuerces, querida. Podrías empeorar tu condición.

El segundo atacante retira la capucha de su larga toga negra, mostrando el rostro de una joven y bella mujer con un cabello rojo y brillante. Gracias a sus runas, Isabelle puede distinguir la oscuridad de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel, así como el llamativo grosor de sus labios pintados de negro. Nota las largas uñas de sus manos, así como sus largos y puntiagudos incisivos. _Licántropo,_ deduce mientras escucha los gritos y golpes de Alec intentando desesperadamente derribar la puerta. Clary se une a su compañera.

— La famosa Clarissa Fairchild, — sonríe Nick. — Al fin nos conocemos.

Clary dirige la punta de su espada hacia Nick. Los golpes de Alec se hacen cada vez más intensos.

— Qué miedo, — se burla. — ¿Acaso crees que una espada con dibujitos me puede matar?

— Es una Espada Serafina, estúpido, — le responde la licántropo. — Mata a cualquier tipo de monstruo.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Nick sonríe. — Adelante entonces.

Cegada por la ira, Clary cede ante la burla de Nick y carga contra él, lanzándole varios cortes rápidos. La velocidad del vampiro no la deja acertar ni uno.

— Muy lenta...

Nick le pega dos puñetazos en la cara, la agarra por su chaqueta y la lanza contra la pared. Isabelle intenta acudir en su ayuda pero es detenida por la licántropo, pudiendo apenas esquivar los cortes de garra de su contrincante. Los golpes de Alec contra la puerta continúan intensificándose.

— ¿Sabes qué me joroba? — Nick se acerca lentamente a Clary, quien apenas puede levantarse. — Me gasto una importante cantidad de dinero en un regalo para mi ama y señora... ¡Y RESULTA QUE ESTÁ MUERTA!

Nick le pega una fuerte patada a Clary en el vientre, haciéndola soltar su espada. Isabelle pierde los estribos y torpemente forcejea con la licántropo, recibiendo dos puñetazos que la tumban al suelo. El vampiro sigue su discurso.

— Hice mis investigaciones. Las hice. Quería saber cómo había muerto la _única_ persona que había sido buena conmigo, la _única_ mujer que he amado en toda mi miserable vida. Y resulta que tú, Clarissa Fairchild, la involucraste en tu pequeña pelea de familia, y la mandaste hacia su muerte cuando esa maldita espada fue activada.

Clary aún no se puede levantar debido a la fuerza de los golpes. Mira al suelo con vergüenza, recordando a todas las criaturas de la noche que murieron a manos de su propio padre. La imagen de todos aquellos vampiros, hadas y licántropos, quemados bajo la luz cegadora de la Espada de Almas, hace que se le escapen las lágrimas.

— ¡CLARY, NO FUE TU CULPA! — Grita Isabelle con dificultad mientras intenta levantarse. — ¡NO LO ESCUCHES!

— Nick, recuerda nuestra misión, — la licántropo pone su pie encima del cuello de Isabelle. — Nuestro objetivo es llevarnos al Nephilim especial. No lo fastidies...

— ¡Cállate, Beatrice! — Nick se enoja. — Debo hacer esto. Es lo correcto...

Aún sentada en el piso, Clary sigue llorando. Mira a Nick a los ojos mientras éste se prepara para atacarla. No realiza ningún movimiento ofensivo, defensivo o evasivo. No intenta resistirse en absoluto. Isabelle no puede liberarse de Beatrice. _La va a matar._

Se escucha entonces el estruendo de una puerta rota, seguido de un disparo cuya bala impacta el hombro de Nick. Enseguida entran Jace y Alec a la habitación y cargan rápidamente contra Beatrice, mandándola a volar y ayudando a Isabelle a levantarse. Sam y Dean se enfrentan al vampiro.

— Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, — lo desafía Dean.

Nick ve los cadáveres de los militares poseídos a través de la apertura de la puerta. Levanta sus cejas y mira fijamente a los Winchesters.

— Veo que los ineptos de afuera fallaron, — muestra una perturbadora sonrisa. — No importa. Puedo acabar con todos ustedes a la vez.

Sin dar paso a más conversación, los Winchesters cargan contra Nick. Intentan repetidamente cortar su cabeza a machetazos, pero la velocidad del vampiro hace que sólo golpeen aire y oscuridad. _Es jodidamente rápido,_ piensa Dean.

Nick se aparece delante de Sam y le da dos fuertes puñetazos en la axila y en el estómago, y luego lo lanza contra una réplica miniaturizada de un ariete. Evita sin dificultades el machetazo a traición de Dean, se pone rápidamente detrás de él y le propicia una fuerte patada en la espalda. Los Winchesters se levantan y vuelven a cargar contra él. El vampiro los vuelve a reducir.

— De verdad no saben en qué se han metido, _agentes_ , — fanfarronea Nick.

Jace aparece súbitamente detrás de Nick y lo agarra por los brazos. El vampiro intenta soltarse, pero la fuerza física del Nephilim parece ser demasiada para él. Dean aprovecha y lo ataca nuevamente.

— A ver a dónde vas a correr ahora, — los ojos de Jace adoptan un color amarillo brillante.

Al ver a Dean acercarse, Nick le lanza una fuerte patada que lo hace caer. Luego forcejea con Jace, llegando a acertarle un cabezazo en la frente y obligando al Nephilim a soltarlo. Jace le propicia entonces un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

— Mierda, — Nick se tambalea.

El vampiro intenta golpear nuevamente a Jace, pero éste lo evita fácilmente, lo agarra por su abrigo y lo lanza contra uno de los bustos en el salón. El Nephilim blande entonces su Espada Serafina.

— Hora de acabar con esto...

Las runas de la espada de Jace brillan mientras se acercan al pálido gaznate de Nick. El filo se acerca a su nuez. Sabe que no tiene escapatoria. Cierra los ojos. Espera el fin de su oscura existencia. _No puede ser,_ se lamenta. _No de esta manera._ Se escucha entonces una ráfaga de disparos.

— Pero qué...

Las palabras de Jace apenas pueden salir de su boca. Su chaqueta muestra numerosos agujeros sangrantes en su espalda, haciendo que Alec se horrorice con el panorama. Los Winchesters sacan sus pistolas. Beatrice aparece cerca de Nick y lo ayuda al levantarse, portando un subfusil UZI.

— Cometimos un error, — susurra al oído del vampiro. — No sabía que los Winchesters estuviesen metidos en el juego. Debemos retirarnos por ahora.

— ¡No van a ir ningún lugar! — vocifera Dean.

Sam y Dean intentan dispararle, pero Beatrice es más rápida en abrir fuego con su UZI en todas las direcciones, obligando a todos a tomar cubierta. Una vez que cesan los disparos, todos los cazadores presentes apuntan sus armas hacia la licántropo, pero sólo ven a Jace aún en el suelo, tiroteado, apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie.

— Vamos a ayudarte, amigo, — Alec pasa su varita por las heridas de Jace.

— Malditos mundanos y sus armas, — protesta Jace.

Sam y Dean corren sin rumbo tras Nick y Beatrice, fracasando en su intento de encontrarlos. Al ver a Isabelle levantándose, Sam le acerca su Espada Serafina en un acto de cortesía, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de vuelta. Dean ayuda a Clary a ponerse de pie. Jace mira a los Winchesters con expectativas.

— Desaparecieron, — suspira Sam.

— Jamás había visto a unas criaturas de la noche moverse así de rápido, — alega Isabelle. — Apenas podía seguirlos con la vista.

Comienzan a escucharse las sirenas de policía en las afueras del museo. Los Winchesters y los Cazadores de Sombras se miran. El silencio en sí constituye un claro mensaje. Todos se ponen en marcha.

— Nos vemos en el Instituto, equipo, — plantea Alec.

Los Cazadores de Sombras pasan a través de los policías usando su Glamour mientras los Winchesters escapan por la puerta de atrás. Ambos hermanos alcanzan el Impala sin dificultades.

* * *

 _Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 11:30 P.M._

Sam y Dean entran al lobby principal del Instituto, donde ya los esperan Alec, Jace y Clary. Los tres Cazadores de Sombras se encuentran parados detrás de cuatro de los suyos operando las interfaces holográficas. Los Winchesters se unen a ellos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué estamos viendo? — Pregunta Dean.

— En el momento en el que agarré a Nick desprevenido, aproveché para pegar un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo a su chaqueta, — explica Jace. — Pensé que sería útil, en caso de que hubiese algún fallo en nuestra misión.

— Ingenioso, — Sam lo elogia. — Dime que lo tenemos.

— El tipo aún está en movimiento, — interviene Alec. — En cuanto se detenga, entramos nosotros. Sólo tenemos que obtener una ubicación.

Sam observa una de las interfaces en la cual se muestra una representación tridimensional del mapa de Nueva York, con un punto morado parpadeante moviéndose rápidamente. El menor de los Winchesters se sorprende al ver que, pese a la velocidad del vampiro observada anteriormente, el programa de rastreo no lo pierde ni un segundo. El punto deja de moverse de repente.

— Muéstrame dónde es eso, — Alec ordena.

— La localización corresponde a un antiguo bar de moteros en Brooklyn, — responde el operario. — Según los registros, el lugar cerró tras una redada que realizó el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York hace meses. No ha sido utilizado desde entonces.

— ¿Hay cámaras de seguridad?

— Accediendo ahora.

Las grabaciones no muestran a Nick o a Beatrice cerca del lugar. Sin embargo, Clary nota dos manchas negras que aparecen en fracciones de segundos en una de ellas. Inmediatamente interviene.

— Congela la imagen.

El operario cumple con la orden de la pelirroja. La imagen de la calle se mantiene vacía.

— Ahora rebobina la grabación cuadro a cuadro, — ordena nuevamente.

Al llegar al sexto cuadro, todos notan la imagen borrosa de dos personas corriendo por el centro de la calle. Los Winchesters y los Cazadores de Sombras las reconocen enseguida.

— Ahí están, — afirma Clary.

— ¿La señal se mantiene en el mismo lugar? — Pregunta Alec.

— Sí, ahí sigue, – responde el operario. — Se mantiene con un ínfimo nivel de movimiento, lo cual significa que las probabilidades de que haya detectado el dispositivo de rastreo son ínfimas.

— Debemos movernos ahora, — dice Alec. — Clary, llama a Simon y a Luke. Explícales todo y dales la dirección del lugar. Yo llamaré a Magnus.

— ¿Alec, crees que sea necesario? — Pregunta Jace.

— La última vez apenas pudimos contenerlos. Esta vez no pueden haber fallos. Hay que acabar con esto ya.

— Clary debe permanecer aquí, — Isabelle entra en el lobby aún con aspecto desmejorado. — Esos monstruos tienen una agenda escondida que seguramente la involucra a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Alec.

— Estando nosotras encerradas, Nick no hacía más que culpar a Clary por la muerte de su Señora, quién al parecer fue víctima de la Espada de Almas cuando Valentine la activó. Sin embargo, Beatrice lo detuvo cuando la iba a matar, recordándole de que su misión era _"llevarse al Nephilim especial"_.

— ¿ _Nephilim especial_? – Se entromete Jace.

— Estoy segura que se trata de Clary, — replica Isabelle. — Quiero decir, ella tiene habilidades especiales, y debido a su conexión con Ithuriel ha podido usar runas que ninguno de nosotros jamás ha visto. Cualquier plan que tengan seguramente la involucra a ella.

— No me voy a quedar atrás por un supuesto plan de dos monstruos locos, — protesta Clary. — Sé cuidarme sola, y esta vez tenemos nosotros la ventaja de que no nos están esperando. Es el mejor momento para atacar entre todos.

— Clary, no me gustó lo que vi, y mucho menos lo que escuché...

— Izzy, tú me preocupas mucho más, — Clary la abraza. — Tú sigues peleando sin importar lo que pase, y yo no puedo hacer menos. Sencillamente no me puedo quedar quieta sólo porque unos monstruos me amenacen. Voy a ir, y es mi decisión final. No hay vuelta atrás.

— Y nosotros las protegeremos a ambas, cueste lo que cueste — Jace la interrumpe. — Siempre lo hemos hecho, y siempre lo haremos.

— Y no se olviden de nosotros, — refuerza Dean el discurso de Jace. — Somos nuevos en su equipo, pero llevamos buen kilometraje. Todo saldrá bien.

— Pueden contar con nosotros, — dice Sam. — Estamos juntos en esto.

Todos los miembros del equipo, tanto humanos como Nephilim, se miran con confianza y aceptación. Sam se acerca a Alec y a las muchachas, y todos observan con alegría como Jace estrecha la mano de Dean, pese a que ambos mantienen sus caras de seriedad.

— Consideremos la pelea en el pent-house como un empate, – Jace sonríe.

— Está bien, — Dean sonríe de vuelta. — Pero que sepas que pegas como una nena.

— Lo mismo digo.

Tras una risa corta pero intensa, Dean se dirige hacia las puertas de salida del Instituto.

– ¿Bueno, nos vamos o qué?

* * *

 _Bar de moteros abandonado, Brooklyn, Nueva York, 12:30 A.M._

Un inmenso portal se abre en el callejón adyacente al abandonado bar de moteros en Brooklyn. De él emergen todos los miembros del equipo de cazadores, quienes inmediatamente se posicionan en los alrededores del lugar. Dean se muestra contrariado.

— ¿Algo va mal? — Le pregunta Clary.

— Nada, odio la tele-transportación, — refunfuña el cazador. — Además, dejé a mi bebé sola en el Instituto.

— ¿Tu bebé?

— No le hagas caso, — dice Sam. — Concentrémonos en esto.

— El dispositivo aún lo ubica ahí dentro, — afirma Alec. — El patrón de movimiento sigue variando levemente.

— A menos que se lo haya enganchado a algún animal, — bromea Dean.

Mientras reconocen la zona, el equipo detecta una conocida camioneta aparcándose cerca del lugar, de la cuál se apean Garroway y Simon. Delante de la misma se abre un portal del cuál emerge otra persona aún desconocida para los Winchesters.

— Justo a tiempo, — suspira Alec.

Clary discretamente besa a Simon en la boca, provocando la evidente incomodidad de Jace. El hombre recién salido del portal se acerca a Alec. Ambos se miran, se abrazan y se dan un apasionado beso, frente a los ojos atónitos de Sam y Dean. _¿Ellos son...? ¿Él es...?_

— Sam, Dean, él es Magnus Bane, — Alec lo presenta.

— ¿Brujo? — Pregunta Dean. — ¿De los que lanzan maldiciones?

— No soy como Rowena, Dean, — responde calmadamente Magnus. — Soy de los buenos, de los que ayudan a la gente.

— ¿Cómo lo...?

— Por favor, Dean Winchester, – Magnus sonríe. – Soy Magnus Bane. Sé muchas cosas.

Los Winchesters le echan una mirada inquisitoria y detallada al hombre pese a la reinante oscuridad. Ven que se trata de un señor apuesto, aparentemente joven, bien pelado y bien afeitado. Sus ojos son achinados y oscuros, y su complexión es la de una persona delgada y esbelta. Viste un caro y elegante traje gris perla.

— ¿Armani? — Le susurra Dean a su hermano.

— Parece aún más caro.

— La brujería paga...

— Bien, ya estamos todos aquí, — Alec interrumpe la conversación de los Winchesters. — Magnus, necesito que eches un vistazo ahí dentro. Dime qué ves.

Sin articular una palabra, Magnus mueve sus manos en una extraña forma, haciendo emerger de ellas una pequeña esfera brillante de color verde que hace que sus ojos adopten el mismo color. Enseguida la envía hacia el interior del edificio.

— Veo a dos individuos discutiendo, un vampiro y una mujer licántropo, — dice el brujo. — El vampiro está inquieto, caminando de un lado para otro. La mujer se muestra calmada.

— ¿Puedes escuchar qué dicen? — Pregunta Dean.

— Esta esfera sólo me permite ver y sentir auras. De hecho, las suyas tienen algo fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Isabelle.

— Las siento demasiado potentes. Es como si en estos momentos, mágicamente, superasen la fuerza que ellos mismos esperasen alcanzar en el apogeo de su vida. No lo entiendo. Es imposible.

— En Español, por favor, — se queja Dean.

— Están excesivamente más fuertes y poderosos de lo que deberían estar.

— Eso explica todo lo que ocurrió en el museo, — dice Isabelle. — los vi demasiado rápidos y fuertes para unas simples Criaturas de la Noche.

— ¿Alguna otra presencia demoniaca? — Pregunta Alec.

— Hasta donde puedo ver, están los dos solos.

La esfera brillante sale del bar y retorna hacia la mano de Magnus, haciendo que sus ojos retornen a su color normal. El brujo se para frente a Alec y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Luego se dirige al resto del equipo.

— A pesar de lo que dije, no debemos tener ningún problema si entramos todos.

— Dije en el departamento que se realizaría un ejercicio de entrenamiento por estos lugares, para evitar respuesta policial, — dice Garroway. — Podemos operar sin ningún tipo de interferencia.

— ¡Bien, ya escucharon al hombre! — vocifera Alec. — ¡Todos tomen sus posiciones! ¡Vamos a entrar y acabar con esto ya!

Los Cazadores de Sombras sacan sus Espadas Serafinas mientras los Winchesters introducen peines con balas de plata en sus pistolas. Garroway quita el seguro de su arma reglamentaria.

— ¿Con esto sí que puedes, no? — Dean le alcanza su machete a Simon. — Recuerda dirigirte al cuello.

— Sí, — sonríe el vampiro. — Es bueno verlo de nuevo.

— Lo propio, — responde Dean.

Todos se ponen en posición, listos para entrar con armas en mano. Todos se miran a los ojos. Todos confirman su alistamiento. Alec se prepara para dar la orden. La pelea es inminente.

Justo antes de entrar, Isabelle cae al suelo repentinamente, agarrando su hombro izquierdo y retorciéndose del dolor. Su voluntad y compromiso la obligan a hacer lo imposible por no gritar para no alertar a Nick o a Beatrice. Alec se queda paralizado al ver a su hermana en ese estado. Sam la carga en brazos y gentilmente la coloca sobre unos cartones pegados a la pared del lugar. El equipo completo se gira hacia ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Pregunta Garroway.

— Izzy, — Alec deja escapar unas lágrimas.

Sam se levanta y agarra a Alec por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para hacerlo volver en sí. El Nephilim mantiene su vista dirigida a su hermana convaleciente y temblando fuertemente sobre los cartones donde permanece acostada.

— Alec, yo sé lo que tiene tu hermana, — Sam lo mira fijamente a los ojos. — Sé cómo lidiar con esto. Ustedes entren ahí y acaben con esos dos de una vez por todas.

— Ella está...

— Lo sé, — afirma Sam. — Yo me encargo de ella. Ya escuchaste a Magnus. Se necesita la fuerza de todos, especialmente la de ustedes Nephilm. Entren ahí y hagan el trabajo. A tu hermana se le pasará esto pronto, y yo estaré a su lado. Enseguida nos reunimos con ustedes.

Alec sacude su cabeza, retoma su compostura y agarra el hombro de Sam, aceptando su recomendación. Sam se sienta en los cartones cerca de Isabelle mientras el equipo vuelve a tomar posición. Todos miran al cazador y a la adolorida Nephilim una última vez antes de romper las puertas y entrar.

Sam permanece sentado al lado de Isabelle mientras escucha gritos, rugidos, tiros, golpes y objetos rotos provenientes de dentro del local. Observa como la intensidad de los temblores de la Nephilim van disminuyendo y poco a poco va soltando su hombro. Pasados unos minutos, ella llega a sentarse y a recostarse en la pared.

— Gracias, — suspira mirando fijamente a Sam.

— No hay problema, — Sam sonríe. — Sé por lo que estás pasando.

— Créeme, no lo sabes bien.

— Oh, sí lo sé, — la rebate Sam. — ¿Cuál es tu veneno?

— Veneno de vampiro.

— Ya...

Isabelle se sorprende al ver que Sam no se conmociona. _¿Qué tipo de cazador es este hombre? ¿Cuántas cosas habrá visto?_ Sus preguntas se desvanecen lentamente al ver la luz de la luna brillar en el suelo donde ellos están sentados. Sus temblores desaparecen y su dolor en el hombro poco a poco se va calmando. Comienza a pensar con claridad.

— ¿Cuál fue el tuyo? — Pregunta.

— Sangre de demonio, — Sam sonríe antes de responder. — Sin embargo, ya no la ansío.

— ¿Cómo lo superaste? ¿Cómo pudiste atravesar este proceso por el que estoy pasando ahora, siendo un simple humano?

— Honestamente, no lo sé, — suspira Sam. — Mi adicción fue una de las cosas que permitió que Lucifer caminara por la Tierra y, cuando fue liberado, sencillamente mi cuerpo decidió luchar por no beber más sangre de demonio. Hubo momentos difíciles, sí, y tuve recaídas por razones que escaparon a mi control. Pero cada vez que yo quería beber, y tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, recordaba todas las desgracias que había causado debido a eso. De alguna forma eso me frenaba.

— ¿Lucifer? — Se sorprende Isabelle. — ¿Te refieres al Diablo?

— Sí...

— No fueron simples desgracias, entonces, — a Isabelle se le escapa una leve carcajada.

— No, no lo fueron, — sonríe Sam. — Pero creo que quienes más me ayudaron fueron las personas cercanas a mí. Si no hubiese sido por ellos, no sé en qué me hubiese convertido hoy en día.

— Es todo tan, tan difícil...

— Tú también tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren. Tienes a tu hermano, a Clary, a Jace, y creo que Dean y yo nos montamos en ese barco también. Sé que es difícil, pero sé que lo puedes superar.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —Isabelle mira a Sam a los ojos.

— En estos días que te he conocido, he podido apreciar que eres fuerte, inteligente, determinada. Lo tienes todo para superar esto...

Sin darse cuenta, las caras de Isabelle y Sam se han ido acercando poco a poco durante la conversación. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Sólo milímetros separan las puntas de sus narices. Sus párpados van cediendo. Sus labios se van acercando.

Suena repentinamente el móvil de Sam. Ambos se separan. La incomodidad reinante se siente a millas de distancia. El contacto llamante se identifica en la pantalla como Mick Davies.

— Dime Mick, — suspira Sam.

— Llamo para transmitirte una importante información, — dice Mick, haciendo que Sam active el altavoz. — La palabra que mandaron a traducir no es un término. Es un nombre. _Chamsael_.

— ¿Y qué pudieron encontrar al respecto? — Pregunta Sam, notando como Isabelle comienza a prestar atención.

— Según lo que encontramos, Chamsael fue creado por Lucifer justo después de haber creado a los Príncipes del Infierno, y lo mantuvo en secreto inclusive durante la incursión demoníaca. Las referencias dicen que este demonio era el encargado de mantener a raya a cualquiera de su especie que intentara revelarse, incluyendo a los Príncipes. Hay referencias que dicen que su esencia demoniaca contiene rastros de la gracia de su creador.

— ¿Otro Príncipe del Infierno entonces?

— Más bien el Archiduque del Infierno.

— Mierda.

— Estamos hablando de un nivel de po... simi...Diablo...

— Mick... ¡MICK!

Sam nota como su celular y los faroles cercanos comienzan a apagarse. Se instala un insoportable olor a azufre en el ambiente. Las alarmas de los autos aparcados comienzan a sonar como locas una detrás de la otra. Observa como Isabelle comienza a temblar nuevamente.

— Entremos, rápido, — Sam la ayuda a levantarse. — Hay que avisarles.

Sam e Isabelle corren hacia el bar abandonado y entran con fuerza por la puerta principal. Ven al equipo completo rodeando a unos ya esposados Nick y Beatrice. Ninguno está herido. Ni siquiera parecen cansados.

— Dean, debemos irnos de aquí rápido, — Jadea Sam.

— Wow, más lento, amigo...

— No, no lo entiendes, — Sam retoma su aliento. — Nick invocó a un demonio extremadamente poderoso, más poderoso que un Príncipe del Infierno, y viene hacia aquí. No tenemos con qué hacerle frente.

— ¿Qué demonio? — pregunta Alec, agarrando a Nick por su abrigo. — ¿De qué está hablando?

Nick mira hacia todos los lados, sonriendo sardónicamente y soltando varias carcajadas desagradables. Sus penetrantes ojos grises captan la atención de todos.

— Su amigo gigante dice que están todos jodidos, — afirma entre risas. — Él ya está aquí...y les va a patear sus lindos traseros...

El equipo de cazadores y criaturas de la noche miran con aprehensión como todas las puertas del lugar se cierran, las bombillas empiezan a explotar una a una y los cinco taburetes de la barra empiezan a volar hacia todos los lados, uno de ellos casi impactando a Simon. Chispas azules brotan de cada enchufe hasta que todo se apaga completamente por unos segundos. Al volver la luz, la vieja jukebox del lugar comienza a reproducir repentinamente la canción Paint it Black, de los Rolling Stones.

— Hola...

Los Winchesters se giran hacia la profunda y fuerte voz que los saluda. Se encuentran frente a un hombre parado en el centro del bar, de casi dos metros de altura, cuya edad aparenta rondar los cincuenta años. Su pelo es extremadamente rubio, recortado a lo militar y muy brillante, pese a la poca iluminación del lugar. El traje de camuflaje digital que lleva puesto falla en esconder su increíble y desarrollada musculatura, la cual le confiere un aspecto extremadamente intimidante. Sus irises adoptan un color amarillo, contrastado por la tonalidad violeta de sus globos oculares. _Ahí está,_ piensa Sam. _Ese debe ser Chamsael._

Con un pequeño gesto de su mano, el demonio manda a volar a Garroway y a Simon. Jace y Alec cargan contra él blandiendo sus Espadas Serafinas y, tras golpear sólo aire, sienten como las dos manos del demonio agarran sus nucas, estampando sus caras violentamente contra el suelo.

— ¿Quién es el próximo?

Sam y Dean comienzan a dispararle mientras Clary e Isabelle cargan contra él. Chamsael las manda a volar a ambas con un leve gesto de su mano. Luego se teletransporta, aparece cerca de Sam y Dean y los reduce de un puñetazo.

— Los humanos y sus estúpidas armas, — suspira.

Chamsael camina hacia Nick y Beatrice, quienes aún se encuentran esposados y sentados en el suelo. Antes de que pueda llegar a ellos, Magnus se interpone moviendo sus manos y diciendo unas extrañas palabras. El demonio no lo detiene.

— No me decepciones, niño, — le dice al hechicero.

Tras terminar su conjuro, Magnus hace brotar de sus brazos un potente rayo de electricidad rodeado de una lengua de fuego abrasador que golpea de lleno a Chamsael. Para el terror y la desesperación del brujo, el Archiduque del Infierno permanece en perfecto estado. Ni siquiera su ropa se ve afectada.

— Mi turno ahora...

De un chasquido de sus dedos, Chamsael hace caer un rayo de electricidad sobre Magnus que quema su ropa, lo hace convulsionar y luego lo desmaya. Alec se horroriza.

— ¡MAGNUUUUUS!

— Así es como se hace...

Chamsael abre las esposas de Beatrice y Nick con un leve movimiento de sus dedos. Los dos se levantan con leves dificultades e intentan rematar al ya abatido equipo de cazadores. El demonio los paraliza a ambos.

— Olvídense de estos gusanos, — ordena con firmeza. — Llevémonos a la Nephilim y vayámonos de aquí.

Aún sin poderse parar, Clary e Isabelle ven como Chamsael se les acerca. Ambas blanden sus Espadas Serafinas y las apuntan hacia él. El demonio se las arrebata de las manos mediante telekinesis y, usando el mismo método, hace levitar a Clary hacia su mano. La Nephilim pelirroja no se puede liberar de su agarre.

— ¡¿Qué...qué quieres de mí?!

— ¿De ti? — Sonríe Chamsael antes de volver a lanzarla contra la pared. — De ti no quiero nada.

Chamsael atrae a Isabelle hacia su mano de la misma forma que atrajo a Clary. Nick y Beatrice se paran al lado de su siniestro amo. La Nephilim mira al demonio a los ojos desafiantemente.

— Te equivocas, — sonríe Isabelle. — Yo no tengo nada de especial.

— ¿Ah, no? — Chamsael se regocija. — Perdiste tu virginidad tempranamente, has compartido cama con mis hijos y hasta parte de su veneno corre por tus venas. Para mí eres bastante especial.

El equipo de cazadores intenta moverse, pero la potencia de los golpes propinados por Chamsael se los impide. Alec observa con impotencia como su hermana es raptada por el trío de monstruos. _Isabelle, no..._

— ¡Disfruten lo que les queda de vida, gusanos! – vocifera Chamsael antes de tele transportarse junto con Isabelle y sus secuaces.


	5. Capítulo 4: Un Arma de Extinción Masiva

**CAPÍTULO 4 – UN ARMA DE EXTINCIÓN MASIVA**

Castiel entra al bar de moteros segundos después de la desaparicion de Chamsael. Cazadores de Sombras y criaturas de la noche se arrastran por los suelos hacia la barra, mientras que los Winchesters malamente se recuestan a las sucias paredes. Cerca de la silenciosa jukebox yace el cuerpo de Magnus Bane lleno de quemaduras y con su caro traje de Armani hecho unos zorros. El ángel se acerca a sus conocidos entre los quejidos de los ahí presentes.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

— ¿A ti qué te parece? — Dean masajea sus costillas. — Nos acaba de patear el trasero un demonio, y se llevó a la Nephilim buenorra. Llegaste tarde a la fiesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Cass? — Pregunta Sam.

— Estaba con mis contactos en el Cielo intentando averiguar de qué iba todo esto. Debemos movernos rápido.

— Bueno, te deseo muy buena suerte con eso, — señala Dean al resto de los heridos. — Como no te vuelvan a crecer las alas…

Castiel ignora a Dean y se acerca a una convalesciente Clary. La pelirroja recuesta su espalda a la barra. Sonríe al ver al ángel caído.

— Castiel…

— No tenemos tiempo que perder, — susurra Castiel. — Dime quién de ustedes es más diestro con la apertura de portales.

— Magnus, — Suspira Clary, señalando al brujo caido. — Él nos puede sacar a todos de aquí.

— Bien.

El ángel se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Magnus Bane. Se para cerca de él y lentamente se arrodilla a su lado, acercando su mano hacia su cabeza. De ella comienza a emanar una intensa luz blanca que engloba al brujo en su totalidad.

— Magnus, — Alec deja escapar unas lágrimas.

La luz se disipa, mostrando a Magnus sin quemaduras o restos de hollín. El brujo abre los ojos y rápidamente se para, sacudiéndose el polvo. Pasa sus manos por todas las partes expuestas de su cuerpo, constatando la ausencia de heridas.

— Gracias, — dice calmadamente. — Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos.

— No hay tiempo para eso, — se acelera Castiel. — ¿Puedes abrirnos un portal hacia el Institituto?

Magnus mira a Clary, ya levantada y sosteniéndose de la barra. La Nephilim pelirroja le da su consentimiento de una asentada.

— Bien, — Magnus comienza a mover sus manos. — Al Instituto entonces.

— ¡Todos los que puedan caminar ayuden a los que no pueden! — Vocifera Castiel. — ¡Nos vamos de aquí ya!

De las manos del brujo emana un enorme portal cuyo ojo muestra a pedazos la imagen del lobby del Instituto. Dean carga a Alec de hombros. Castiel y Sam cargan a Jace y a Simon respectivamente, mientras Clary ayuda a Garroway a pararse. Todos se dirigen hacia el portal.

* * *

 _Morgue central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, 3:00 A.M._

El técnico en autopsias allí presente se desmaya al ver aparecer de la nada a cuatro seres desconocidos. La imagen de aquellos extraños ojos amarillos y morados mirándolo fijamente se quedará para siempre grabada en su memoria. _¿Es un sueño? ¿O acaso, estoy volviéndome loco?_

— Nada más lejos de la realidad, — Responde Chamsael a sus silenciosas preguntas.

En efecto, los cuatro allí presentes son bien reales, como lo es el hecho de que uno de ellos va con el grupo en contra de su voluntad. Las esposas llenas de runas talladas manteniendo sus muñecas una contra la otra detrás de su espalda lo confirman. Su forcejeo lo ratifica. Su cara de asco lo reafirma.

— Les digo una vez más, — Isabelle provoca a sus captores. — Tienen a la chica equivocada. Yo no soy especial. ¿Qué pueden ustedes querer de mí?

— Nick, — Chamsael mira de reojo a Isabelle. — Encárgate de esta muchacha tan ruidosa.

— Como usted diga...

Nick camina lentamente hacia Isabelle, siendo recibido con patadas y cabezazos. Sin presentar dificultad alguna, el vampiro agarra a la esposada Nephilim por el cuello y estampa su fino y voluptuoso cuerpo contra la pared. Muestra entonces sus enormes y babeantes colmillos. Sus pupilas se dilatan. _No..._

— No te asustes, nena, — susurra Nick. — Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. Tus ojos no me engañan.

Nick muerde a la Nephilim en el cuello, lentamente intercambiando su veneno vampírico por dulce esencia angelical. El exaltado estado de ánimo de Isabelle se va calmando poco a poco. Ambos sienten placer en el proceso, perdiéndose en él por completo. Chamsael los mira con ternura.

— Qué bonitos.

— Bien, — Beatrice mira el espectáculo con asco. — ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

— El siguiente paso es crear una distracción, — responde Chamsael. — Tú me vas a ayudar en esa tarea.

— ¿Yo?

Chamsael interrumpe las preguntas de Beatrice abriendo uno de los compartimentos de cadáveres usando su telekinesis. Beatrice se acerca lentamente, constatando la familiaridad que le produce el cuerpo ahí yacente. El pelo rubio y los pequeños ojos son inconfundibles. El enorme agujero en su pecho confirma aún más su identidad.

— Voy a necesitar un poco de tu sangre, muchacha, — dice calmadamente Chamsael.

Beatrice se muerde fuertemente la muñeca y deja caer varias gotas de sangre en la expuesta frente de la muerta, manchando las raíces de su cabello en el proceso. Al ver una cantidad de sangre decente, Chamsael cura la herida auto-infringida de la licántropo y realiza un raro ritual sobre el cuerpo sin vida acostado sobre la fría camilla plegable de hierro y aluminio. Pronuncia palabras apenas comprensibles para sus subordinados durante cinco minutos. Sólo el último vocablo se escucha alto y claro.

— ¡DESPIERTA!

Los ojos de la muchacha sin vida se abren, mostrando un par de pálidos globos oculares sin irises ni pupilas. Acto seguido se sienta en la fría camilla y lentamente posa sus descalzos pies en el suelo de la morgue. Inmediatamente carga contra Beatrice. Chamsael la detiene usando su telekinesis.

— Tranquila, muchacha, — sonríe sardónicamente. — No es a ella a quién debes atacar.

La muchacha sin vida intenta luchar contra las invisibles restricciones del demonio, lo cual no parece causarle dificultad. Chamsael mantiene su brazo recto y sus dedos apuntando hacia ella. De sus uñas comienza a emanar un humo negro que se cuela por sus fosas nasales.

— Bieeeen, — susurra Chamsael. — Siente mi esencia. Abraza lo más profundo de mi ser.

La muerta viviente cierra los ojos durante unos segundos. Al volverlos a abrir, el color de sus globos oculares se torna negruzco. Luego se gira hacia Chamsael y se arrodilla, con Nick y Beatrice parados a su lado. Isabelle lucha contra su obnubilación para poder observar lo que ocurre.

— ¡Ve, Cassidy! — Vocifera Chamsael. — ¡VE Y ACABA CON TODOS ELLOS!

Cassidy se limita a emitir un chirriante rugido antes de ser tele-transportada del lugar.

* * *

 _Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 3:30 A.M._

Sam mira a Dean con desaprobación al verlo jugar con la larga interfaz holográfica sobre la mesa en el centro del salón de estrategias. La enciende y la apaga repetidas veces, en ocasiones haciendo que la imagen de la ciudad de Nueva York se distorsione cuando su dedo toca la punta del Empire State. Castiel permanece sentado en una de las butacas negras de piel.

El recuperado grupo de Cazadores de Sombras entra al lugar, seguidos por Simon, Magnus Bane y un descamisado y vendado Garroway. Dean disimula y se aleja de la interfaz holográfica. Sam levanta sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? — Castiel se levanta de la butaca.

— Viviremos, — Jace masajea sus costillas. — Menuda paliza nos han dado.

— En cambio ustedes parecen estar muy bien, — Alec apaga la interfaz holográfica con enojo. — ¿Seguro que son humanos?

— Hemos recibido peores golpes, créeme, — fanfarronea Dean. — Ese demonio pega igual que Jace.

Jace y Sam levantan las cejas, arquean los ojos y suspiran al mismo tiempo. Garroway se sienta en una de las butacas con dificultad. Clary se le acerca.

— ¿Luke, estás bien?

— Como dijo Dean, — Garroway sonríe maliciosamente. — Eso no fue nada. Viviré.

Clary le sonríe de vuelta al detective. El lenguaje corporal de ambos muestra a los Winchesters la unión existente entre ellos. El posterior abrazo, al cual se une Simon, los hace ver como una gran familia, pese a las diferencias entre sus razas.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, — interrumpe Castiel el momento. — Las cosas se han complicado enormemente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Sam.

— El plan de Chamsael, — responde Castiel. — Necesitamos detenerlo cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de eso, Castiel? — Se preocupa Alec. — ¿Qué quiere él con mi hermana? ¿Por qué se la llevó?

— Dime una cosa, — Castiel camina hacia Alec. — ¿Tu hermana tiene alguna descendencia demoniaca?

— No.

— ¿Pactos con demonios?

— ¡No!

— ¿Relaciones sexuales con demonios o seres sobrenaturales oscuros?

— ¡Mierda, No! — Alec se exalta. — ¡Demonios...!

— Ella fue novia de un Seelie, — Clary se entromete. — ¿Eso cuenta?

— Los Seelies son familiares de las Hadas, — dice Magnus. — Puede que aquí los consideremos Criaturas de la Noche, pero sus esencias no contienen oscuridad pura. Eso sería un no.

— Alec, su adicción, — susurra Sam.

— Yin Fen, — Alec recuerda. — ¡Mi hermana es adicta al veneno de vampiros!

— Eso explica la corrupción de su esencia y el porqué del interés de Chamsael con ella, — afirma Castiel. — Todo tiene sentido.

— Cass, — Dean se exaspera. — ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Castiel ignora la impaciencia Dean y comienza a caminar en círculos en la habitación, murmurando palabras sin sentido para ninguno de los allí presentes.

— Lo tiene casi todo, — dice.

— ¿Todo? — Pregunta Sam. — ¿Todo para qué?

— _La sangre de un demonio con esencia angelical, el corazón de una humana virgen en tiempo de procreación_ y _la esencia de un Nephilim corrupto._ Sólo le falta _un objeto perteneciente a una criatura muy malvada..._

— O no, — interviene Jace, mostrando una página web en su celular. — Creo que consiguió eso también.

El Nephilim le presta su celular a Dean, quién observa atentamente la pantalla. Sam y Castiel se unen a él y entre todos observan la foto de un escudo con insignias episcopales. La descripción del objeto define su procedencia. _Escudo de Gilles Velmare, Inquisidor y Cazador de Brujas._

— Gilles Velmare era un miembro devoto de la Santa Inquisición asignado exclusivamente a la caza de brujas, — alega Jace. — Más que por capturarlas, se deleitaba en las sesiones de interrogatorio, especialmente cuando torturaba mujeres. Se le adjudican las muertes de alrededor de 400 jóvenes acusadas de brujería y adoración satánica.

— ¿Todo un ciudadano modelo, eh? — Se burla Dean.

— O sea que tiene eso también, — Castiel suspira. — Y además es un escudo.

— ¿A qué nos enfrentamos, exactamente? — Pregunta Clary.

Todos los presentes se reúnen alrededor del ángel caído. Sus instintos les dicen que algo malo y gordo está ocurriendo. Sus corazones laten y palpitan fuertemente. La curiosidad los vence.

— Chamsael está construyendo un arma divina, – dice Castiel. – Los ingredientes que ha juntado corresponden los necesarios para fabricar _el_ _Escudo de la Desesperación_.

— ¿ _Escudo de la Desesperación_? — Repite interrogativamente Magnus.

— Justo después de que Lucifer corrompiera a los humanos en el Jardín del Edén, Dios recordó su fracaso con los Leviathanes. Tuvo miedo de que tanto los ángeles como los humanos se volvieran igual de destructivos e incontrolables, por lo que ideó, al igual que con sus predecesores, una forma de destruirlos si la situación lo exigiese.

— Y esa forma es ese escudo, — concluye Sam.

— Es un artefacto diseñado para destruir a todo ángel, humano u otra criatura con esencia puramente de luz, donde quiera que sea usado, — explica Castiel. — Sigue el mismo principio de la Espada de Almas activada aquí en el Instituto. De hecho, sirve como su contrapartida.

— _Así como la espada acaba con la oscuridad..._ — Recita Jace.

— _El escudo acaba con la luz,_ – termina Clary la frase. – Dios mío...

— En otras palabras, podría causar nuestra extinción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, — alega Castiel.

Un incontrolable murmullo enseguida toma control del salón de estrategias. Tanto los Winchesters como los Cazadores de Sombras comienzan a preocuparse sin remedio por el descubrimiento referido de Castiel. Frases especuladoras y deductivas vuelan. La tensión se nota a un kilómetro de distancia.

— Podría matarnos a todos si ya lo decidiese, — Simon respira aceleradamente. — Es más, podríamos estar muertos ya.

— Las Criaturas de la Noche y los demonios tienen oscuridad en sus esencias, así que tú, Magnus y Garroway estarán bien, — afirma calmadamente Castiel. — El resto estaríamos, bueno, _jodidos_.

— Hacía mucho que Cass no decía tacos, — murmura Sam.

— Debe estar _muy_ nervioso, — alega Dean.

— Dices que es un arma divina, — interviene Clary. — ¿Cómo es que un demonio como Chamsael...?

— Lucifer, — interrumpe Castiel. — Él debe habérselo dicho.

— ¿Lucifer? — Salta Simon. — ¿Te refieres al Diablo?

— Sí...

— Por cierto, — interviene Jace. — ¿Qué pasa si el escudo es usado? ¿Qué se siente?

— Según lo que me dijeron en el Cielo, debería sentirse como si _"tu alma se quemara y se desgarrara desde adentro"_. No es muy placentero que digamos.

— Bueno, nadie se ha quejado de un dolor desgarrador hasta ahora, así que eso es una buena señal, — Jace se tranquiliza.

— No lo es, — alega Castiel. — Se necesita una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca para activar el escudo, por lo que creo que su plan sólo está atrasado.

— Eso debe darnos algo de tiempo, — dice Dean calmadamente, llamando la atención de todos. — Debemos matar a ese hijo de perra antes de que logre activar el escudo ese.

— Bien, — Sam lo apoya. — Voy a mirar los repertorios y buscar la forma de...

— No lo hagas, — Dean interrumpe a su hermano. — Usaremos la Colt.

— ¿Tú crees?

— La Colt acaba con cualquier cosa, — Dean muestra confianza en lo planteado. — Este tipo tiene los ojos de Azazel, así que debe bastar.

— Dean, no estamos seguros, — plantea Castiel. — Recuerda lo que pasó con Lucifer. Chamsael tiene una jerarquía muy alta, más alta que un Príncipe del Infierno. No sé si...

— Bueno, ahora mismo no tenemos otra manera rápida, — replica Dean. — En lo que a mí me concierne, Chamsael es sólo un Príncipe del Infierno inflado. Créeme, esta es la manera.

— Llamaré a Mick entonces, — Sam agarra su celular y camina hacia la entrada del Instituto.

Los Cazadores de Sombras se acercan a Castiel, curiosos y ajenos a lo que están hablando. Dean los mira a todos fijamente. Alec, quién estaba anteriormente muy callado, decide tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿Qué quieren decir ustedes con _"la Colt"_?

— En el año 1835, Samuel Colt fabricó un revólver especial, – relata Dean. – Esa arma puede matar cualquier cosa, sea de la naturaleza que sea. Las veces que Sam y yo lo hemos usado, ha acabado con todo lo que se le ha puesto delante, excepto con Lucifer.

— ¿Quieren decir que se enfrentaron al Diablo? — Pregunta Jace.

—Sí, — murmura Dean. — Nosotros...ehem...perdimos. Pensamos que la pistola lo mataría.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que pueda matar a Chamsael? — Pregunta Garroway. — Veo a Castiel algo preocupado...

— Lucifer dijo que existían cinco cosas en toda la creación que la pistola no podía matar, incluyéndolo a él, — responde Dean. — Sin embargo, yo pude matar a un Príncipe del Infierno con ella, por lo que asumimos que funcione contra éste.

— Bien, háganse con la pistola, — ordena Alec mientras acciona la interfaz. — Entretanto, podemos poner todos los recursos del Instituto para localizar a Chamsael y a los otros dos.

Aparece encima de la mesa la conocida representación holográfica de la ciudad de Nueva York sin los puntos parpadeantes de antes. Jace la acciona nuevamente con iguales resultados. Suspira con desdén. _Mierda…_

— Debe haberse freído el dispositivo de rastreo con las distorsiones eléctricas aquellas, — alega Simon.

— O puede haberlo destruido, — afirma Clary. — De cualquier forma, estamos de nuevo en la casilla de inicio.

— No necesariamente, — interviene Alec. — Nuestro equipo puede realizar un algoritmo de rastreo siguiendo el patrón de su distorsión eléctrica. Va a tomar unas horas, pero podremos localizarlo.

— Yo podría descartar posibles zonas de alta energía demoniaca para ir ganando tiempo, — dice Jace. — Podríamos enviar varios de nuestros equipos a realizar labores de reconocimiento.

— Bien, — lo apoya Alec. — Envía a quién necesites. Sólo hazlo lo más rápido posible.

Alec recupera poco a poco la compostura perdida ante el secuestro de su hermana. Su mirada es profunda, firme y determinada, propia de su estatus como cabeza del Instituto. Su tono de voz se va tornando calmado y autoritario, dejando de lado los suspiros y los lamentos silenciosos. Sus órdenes transmiten seguridad.

— El resto de ustedes, recupérense como es debido. Debemos parar al demonio y recuperar a mi hermana. La batalla va a ser dura, pero esta vez estaremos preparados.

Sam vuelve a entrar al salón de estrategias con su celular aún en mano. Dean lo mira con expectativas.

— ¿Y?

— Mick envió a ese tipo raro, Ketch, con el arma, — responde Sam. — Dice que se reunirá con nosotros en un par de horas en un lugar designado por él. Aquí tengo las coordenadas.

— Bien, vamos allá, — Se alista Dean. — Los llamaremos una vez que tengamos la pistola. Espero que ya para ese entonces hayamos encontrado a ese hijo de perra.

— Estaremos en contacto, – contesta Alec. – Pueden comunicarse con Magnus en caso de necesitar desplazarse rápido.

— Bien, — responde Sam.

— ¡Oh, claro que no! — Se queja Dean. — ¡No más portales, por favor! La última vez…

— No, no lo digas, — lo interrumpe Sam, empujándolo hacia la salida. — Ya los llamaremos ya.

Los hermanos ven que Castiel no hace por irse. Se paran en la salida del salón de estrategias por unos segundos. El ángel no reacciona.

— ¿Cass, no vienes?

— Quisiera quedarme aquí. Tengo varias preguntas para los Nephilim, y tengo una extraña sensación de que debería permanecer en este lugar. Llámalo una corazonada. ¿Podría…?

— Un ser puro como usted es más que bienvenido en nuestro Instituto, — responde Alec.

— Como quieras, entonces, — dice Dean.

Los Winchesters intercambian números con Magnus Bane y se despiden de los presentes, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. La visión del Impala aparcado fuera alivia y alegra a Dean. _Bebé, te he extrañado mucho_ , piensa mientras acaricia su brillante carrocería.

* * *

 _Callejón desconocido, Brooklyn, Nueva York, 6:30 A.M._

Los Winchesters permanecen sentados dentro del Impala, observando los primeros intentos del Astro Rey por proyectar sus rayos. La vieja reproductora emite a volumen moderado la melodía de Jaded, de Aerosmith. Dean se recuesta en el respaldar de su asiento y se relaja con el escenario. Sam se mantiene alerta, engurruñando los ojos frente a la neblina generada por el vapor saliente de los edificios cercanos. Un SUV Chevrolet Suburban negro aparece desde dentro de la humareda blanca. _Ese debe ser Ketch,_ piensa mientras despierta a codazos a su hermano.

El chofer del SUV se aparca cerca de ellos y lentamente hace bajar su oscuro cristal, revelando poco a poco una cara ya conocida por los Winchesters. Sam constata que el cazador de los Hombres de Letras británicos mantiene su impecable apariencia personal, marcada por una cara perfectamente afeitado, un acoplado pelo negro y un oscuro traje con una corbata roja como la sangre. El brillo de la carrocería de su vehículo resalta a pesar de la neblina.

— Sam, Dean, — Ketch los saluda con frialdad. — Gusto verlos de nuevo.

— Sí, lo que sea, — Dean replica. — ¿Trajo lo que pedimos?

Ketch saca de dentro de su vehículo una bolsa marrón con extrañas escrituras y se la entrega a Dean, quién saca de adentro lo que parece ser un revolver Colt Patterson Replica. Ambos hermanos reconocen el pentagrama en su mango y la inscripción en su cañón, mostrando una leve sonrisa al cerciorarse que se trata de La Colt. Sam lo inspecciona pieza por pieza, constatando que sólo hay cinco de las seis balas que aguanta el tambor. El cazador británico se da cuenta de su inconformidad.

— Seis balas fueron creadas con el ritual que nos enseñasteis amablemente, — Ketch se dirige a Sam. — Sin embargo, para evitar sorpresas, me tomé la libertad de probar una en el camino con un vampiro fuera de control. Funciona perfectamente.

— Ya, — suspira Sam.

— De todos modos, deben haber suficientes ahí para matar a Chamsael. Un disparo al corazón o a la cabeza debe ser suficiente. Podéis daros gusto.

— No que nos caigas muy bien, pero, — Sam mira a Ketch fijamente. — ¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

— Desafortunadamente, no puedo seguirlos en esta aventura. Tengo negocios importantes que atender en Nueva York.

— ¿Más importantes que un demonio con una ojiva nuclear quema-almas en sus manos?

— Confío en que ustedes pueden encargarse de la situación, — sonríe Ketch. — Han participado en peores líos en el pasado. Al menos este no lo comenzaron ustedes.

Los Winchesters miran a Ketch con desaprobación, lo cuál no parece importarle. Les alcanza entonces tres files de color ámbar con diversos papeles y fotos dentro. Sam echa un vistazo a su contenido.

— Nuestros muchachos investigaron acerca de los dos que siguen a Chamsael, — dice fríamente el británico. — Van a descubrir que sus pasados son bien interesantes, sobre todo el de la licántropo.

— ¿Y Chamsael?

— Desafortunadamente, del demonio no hay muchas referencias, salve lo que Mick le comunicó a Sam.

— Nosotros lo tomamos desde aquí, entonces, — suspira Dean.

— Tened cuidado con Chamsael, — les advierte Ketch. — Ningún cazador se ha enfrentado nunca al Archiduque del Infierno. Esta es una criatura que estuvo encerrada durante miles de años, con poderes aún desconocidos hasta por sus propios congéneres.

— Estaremos bien, — fanfarronea Dean. — Ningún demonio con esteroides podrá con nosotros.

— Bien, chicos, debo irme, — Ketch arranca su vehículo. — Traed el revólver de vuelta cuando hayan terminado. Buena suerte.

El SUV sale del callejón sin esperar respuestas y desaparece en la niebla. Los Winchesters lo ignoran, contemplando la Colt y nutriendo sus espíritus con el poder y la seguridad que transmite. Sam realiza entonces una llamada por su celular.

— Alec, tenemos el arma, junto con información acerca de Nick y Beatrice.

— Nos vemos en el Instituto entonces.

* * *

 _Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 8:30 A.M._

A su regreso al Instituto, los Winchesters muestran todo lo obtenido a los Cazadores de Sombras ahí presentes. La Colt yace sobre la mesa del salón de estrategias junto con las carpetas de Nicholas Andrew Clay y Beatrice Swatter, las cuáles se encuentran abiertas con su contenido disperso. Las imágenes holográficas de ambos individuos flotan encima de la interfaz. Sam nota la ausencia de Castiel. _¿Dónde estará ahora?_

— A ver si entiendo, — dice Jace. — ¿Según esta información, Beatrice nació mediante un pacto demoníaco? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— No es tan simple como lo pintas, — explica Sam. — Su mamá supuestamente no podía tener hijos, por lo que hizo un pacto con un demonio en una encrucijada para poder concebir. Obviamente su deseo le fue concedido, y más tarde tuvo que pagar.

— Pero dice aquí que quedó huérfana con cinco años, — alega Alec. — ¿No son diez años los que...?

— Aparentemente, el demonio que hizo el trato recurrió a un tecnicismo, causando la muerte prematura de los Swatters en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

— Qué asqueroso, — Clary se conmueve. — Malditos demonios.

— Siendo la niña nacida gracias a un pacto demoníaco, su alma ya viene con cierto grado de corrupción, — alega Alec. — Su deseo de venganza la debe haber oscurecido aún más, y su transformación a la licantropía le dio aún más vínculo con Edom. Es la candidata perfecta para comunicarse con un demonio de alto rango como Chamsael.

— ¿Edom? — Murmura Dean a Jace. — ¿Dónde demonios es eso?

— En el Infierno.

— Ah.

— ¿Y qué tal Nick? — Pregunta Clary.

— Lo mismo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, — le responde Sam. — Trabajaba para un tipo que lavaba dinero y fue asesinado. Aparentemente una vampira se apiadó de él y lo convirtió para salvarle la vida.

— Vampira que fue asesinada por mi padre, — Clary baja la vista.

— Jeanette Enlacroix, — Sam saca una de las hojas del bulto de Nick. — Parecía una buena muchacha, y aparentemente Nick estaba muy apegado a ella. El resto ya es parte de su personalidad caótica.

— ¿Y Chamsael? — Pregunta Alec. — ¿Qué hay de él?

— No mucho...

— ¡Sam, ven a ver esto!

La explicación de Sam se ve interrumpida por el llamado de su hermano, quién había sido atraído hacia el lobby por una de las pantallas que transmitía el canal de las noticias. Todos acompañan al cazador hacia el reportaje televisado. Alec manda a subir el volumen.

— _Según las autoridades locales, la muerte del señor Thomas Blossom ocurrió en horarios de la madrugada, estando sólo en su hogar. No se registran señales de entrada forzada o ataque. Sin embargo, la forma en la que el cadáver fue encontrado sugiere que se trata de un asesinato. A continuación transmitimos las imágenes. Se avisa de antemano que están bastante fuertes, por lo que se recomienda discreción._

La imagen de la bella reportera de noticias cambia hacia las imágenes de cómo fue encontrado el señor Blossom. Los Winchester miran atónitos el torso aún vestido del hombre colgado del techo y seccionado a nivel de la cintura, con sus brazos, su cuello y su frente envueltos en un sangriento alambre de pú manos y piernas están ausentes.

— Dios, — Clary pone su mano en su boca.

— ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

El grito de Dean se ve interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cuál muestra un número desconocido. El cazador contesta.

— Agente Summers.

— Dean, deja de fingir, — le responde la conocida voz de Luke Garroway. — ¿Habéis visto las noticias?

— Sí. La escena se ve bastante fea.

— Nunca pensé que iba a decirte esto, pero necesito que tú y tu hermano se pongan los disfraces y vengan aquí lo más rápido posible. Nada de Glamour.

— Enseguida estamos allí, detective.

Todos se muestran expectantes al escuchar las últimas palabras de Dean antes de colgar. Sam lo mira fijamente, levantando sus cejas de forma interrogativa. Jace, Clary y Alec hacen lo mismo.

— Garroway está en casa de los Blossom, — dice Dean, dirigiéndose a su hermano. — Necesita que vayamos allá inmediatamente.

— Vamos a pedir un Glamour para ellos...

— ¡No! — Dean detiene a Alec. — Dijo que nada de Glamour. Pidió fachada tradicional del FBI.

— Vamos, entonces, — Sam se dirige hacia la salida junto con Dean. — Los mantendremos informados. Llámennos si localizan al demonio.

— Lo haremos, — asegura Alec.

Antes de salir, Dean vuelve por la Colt y se la guarda auxiliándose del cinto de su pantalón.

* * *

 _Hogar de Cassidy Blossom, Howard Beach, Queens, 9:30 A.M._

Los Winchesters se deslizan por debajo de la precinta amarilla delimitando el hogar de los Blossom, vistiendo sus atuendos del FBI y mostrando sus falsas placas a los dos oficiales que se les acercan. Garroway acude en su ayuda.

— Está bien. Vienen conmigo.

Sam y Dean guardan sus credenciales y siguen discretamente al detective. Contrario al silencio sepulcral que había durante su última visita, el jardín está lleno de oficiales de policía y técnicos forenses. Desde la calle se puede escuchar la bulla que emiten las sirenas, los reporteros y los curiosos amontonados, limitados por la legalmente impenetrable cinta amarilla.

Los Winchesters se adentran en la casa con Garroway, donde la situación es igual que la de fuera. Pese a estar esta vez todas las luces encendidas, la cantidad de personal del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York en todas las habitaciones hace que las decoraciones apenas sean visibles. Sam y Dean constatan la presencia de un fuerte e insoportable olor a azufre. _¿Demonios?_

Cerca de la chimenea aún encendida de la sala de estar, los hermanos ven en vivo lo antes representado en las noticias. _¿Qué demonios?_ Ambos se sobresaltan al ver el torso vestido y sin piernas del señor Blossom, enganchado al techo con alambre de púas. Los macabros y tensos amarres de metal circulan la frente, el cuello y los brazos de lo que queda del cadáver, dejándolo en una posición similar a las representaciones de Jesucristo crucificado. Los pinchos que penetran la piel aún gotean sangre.

— ¿Y sus piernas? — Pregunta Dean.

— Los muchachos aún las están buscando, — explica Garroway. — Hasta ahora no se han detectado signos de entrada forzada. Con todo lo que ha pasado, apuesto que esto es uno de nuestros casos.

Sam activa su detector de frecuencias electromagnéticas y ve como las cinco luces rojas se encienden al momento. Lo guarda en el momento que se da cuenta como un oficial ahí presente lo mira con rareza. _No es el momento. Mucha gente_

— Dean, el detector casi revienta, — murmura Sam. — Hay altos niveles de frecuencia electromagnética aquí, y el olor a azufre es fuertísimo. Esto definitivamente es una muerte causada por uno o más monstruos.

— ¿Qué tipo de monstruos? — Pregunta Garroway.

— No sabremos con exactitud hasta que no podamos echarle un buen vistazo al lugar.

— Esperen un momento...

Garroway camina hacia uno de los oficiales y le habla en voz baja. El oficial se para inmediatamente en el centro de la habitación y manda a todos los presentes de abandonarla. Sam y Dean se asombran.

— Ventajas de tener una placa auténtica, — fanfarronea el detective. — Tenemos poco tiempo, así que echemos un vistazo rápido e incisivo.

Los Winchesters y Garroway cubren sus manos con guantes de látex y se ponen a trabajar. Observan el salón tal y como lo habían visto antes, exceptuando las numerosas manchas de sangre y la macabra escenografía. El olor a azufre crece por segundos, mitigado sólo por el olor a muerte proveniente del señor Blossom. Las llamas de la chimenea resaltan pese a la luz emitida por la enorme lámpara de techo de vidrio veneciano.

— ¡Muchachos, vengan a ver esto!

Sam y Garroway acuden rápidamente al llamado de Dean desde los raíles de bronce en la base de la chimenea. Ambos observan que el guante del cazador está embarrado de una conocida substancia negra. _¿Ectoplasma?_ Se pregunta Sam. _¿Fantasmas entonces?_

— Azufre, ectoplasma, — recuenta Dean. — Es como si el ejército oscuro hubiese atacado a este pobre viejo.

— Con todo lo que hemos visto no me extraña, — alega Garroway. — Andamos persiguiendo a tres criaturas de la noche diferentes, con una agenda nada buena. A saber qué pueda ocurrir en esta ciudad.

Mientras escucha a Garroway, Sam percibe lo que parecen ser manchas de ectoplasma que hacen un camino fuera del salón. _¿Huellas?_ Se pregunta al ver el torpe patrón de los lamparones oscuros. Se dirige entonces a su equipo.

— Vamos a ver a dónde lleva esto.

Dean y Garroway lo siguen. El camino emprendido por las manchas los lleva a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la mansión y atravesar el largo pasillo. Llegan hacia una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, de la cual emanan fuertes corrientes de aire con olor a azufre. Sacan entonces sus pistolas. Sam empuja lentamente la puerta.

Los tres entran a una habitación pintada de rosado y blanco, con una cama en el centro cuyas sábanas se aparejan con el resto de los colores presentes. En una esquina yace una estantería blanca de caoba con varios espacios ocupados por muñecos de peluche. La pared encima de la cama muestra el nombre de _"Cassidy"_ pintado en la pared con estilo de letra cursiva.

— Esta es la habitación de la difunta Cassidy Blossom, — deduce Garroway. — ¿Qué querría el asesino con...?

La frase del detective es interrumpida al ver un bulto de fotos encima de la cama. Garroway guarda su arma y se acerca a echarles un vistazo, seguido por los Winchesters. Los hermanos constatan que todas muestran a Cassidy Blossom y Annie Stillman, la amiga que conocieron durante su investigación, en diferentes lugares. El equipo se horroriza al ver que en todas las imágenes, los ojos y la boca de Annie están perforadas.

— Olviden lo que pregunté, — se levanta Garroway. — Tenemos que ir a casa de esa muchacha _ya_.

— No nos lo tienes que decir dos veces, — dice Dean.

Justo cuando el equipo va a salir por la puerta, suena el celular de Garroway, mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de Alec Lightwood. El detective lo contesta activando el altavoz.

— Dime Alec.

— Luke, tenemos un problema serio, — vocifera Alec desde el otro lado. — Necesito tu ayuda...

— Cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre?

— La ciudad está sufriendo varios ataques de demonios en distintos lugares y he tenido que mandar a casi todo el personal. Es un caos total, como nunca había visto antes.

— ¿Necesitas que vaya hacia algún punto?

— No, ya tengo Cazadores de Sombras en eso, — alega Alec. — Sin embargo, estoy seriamente preocupado por Magnus. Lo estoy llamando y no me contesta, y no puedo dejar el Instituto solo con todo lo que está pasando. ¿Crees que podrías ir y echar un vistazo? Sólo necesito saber que está bien...

— Alec, ahora mismo...

— Sí, Luke va a ir a ver a Magnus, — se entromete Dean, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria del detective. — Ve y ayuda a los tortolitos. Nosotros nos encargamos de proteger a Annie Stillman.

Sam y Dean no da tiempo a Garroway de replicar. Ambos caminan hacia la salida de la casa, alcanzando el Impala en cuestión de segundos y montándose rápidamente. Dean gira la llave con fuerza.

— Espero que no lleguemos muy tarde, — suspira mientras sale chillando gomas del lugar.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Annie Stillman, Astoria, Queens, 9:50 A.M._

Los Winchesters atraviesan rápido el desolado pasillo hacia el ya conocido apartamento de Annie Stillman. Dean toca varias veces el timbre y, frente a la ausencia de respuesta alguna, recurre a golpear la negra y dura madera de la puerta a puño limpio. _Hermano, cálmate_ , Sam se queja silenciosamente mientras le hace seña con la mano.

Al bajar su brazo, el menor de los Winchesters se percata de la presencia de manchas negras en el suelo con dirección hacia el apartamento.

— Dean, — Sam toca el hombro de su hermano.

Los Winchesters sacan sus pistolas y se paran a ambos lados de la puerta. Cuentan hasta tres para dar la señal de incursión. Sam derriba la cerradura de dos disparos. _Ahí vamos._

Ambos entran al apartamento para encontrarse a una sobresaltada Annie Stillman pintando un paisaje de otoño sobre un lienzo. La muchacha se levanta de su taburete, pincel en mano y cejas arqueadas. Los tres se miran fijamente. _Lleva la misma ropa que aquel día,_ recuerda Dean.

— Agentes, — los saluda Annie. — ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

— Bueno... — Dean balbucea.

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones, — Sam lo interrumpe. — Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro _ya_.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Las preguntas de la chica se cortan al cerrarse la puerta de entrada de golpe, seguido por la explosión de varias bombillas y un intenso olor a azufre. El aire se torna extremadamente frío, llegando a empañar los cristales de las ventanas.

— Bueno, por _eso_ , — responde Dean a su pregunta.

Los hermanos escuchan detrás de ellos el sonido característico que emiten los fantasmas al atravesar el velo. No les da tiempo a girarse antes de salir proyectados hacia Annie Stillman. Enseguida se levantan del piso y disparan en esa dirección, golpeando sólo aire. _Demonios..._

Inmediatamente tras los disparos, aparece delante de ellos lo que parece ser una muchacha de pelo rubio, desnuda, con su tez adoptando un color azulado. Sus globos oculares muestran un color abismalmente negro y de su boca emana una oscura baba, de composición similar al ectoplasma que conformaba las huellas vistas en casa del señor Blossom y en la puerta de Annie Stillman. Los hermanos observan que sus expuestos senos no tienen pezones y su entrepierna no muestra rasgos de genitales femeninos.

— Cassidy, — Annie llora. — Dios mío...

Sam saca una escopeta de cañones recortados e inmediatamente dispara un cartucho de sal de roca. Cassidy recibe el disparo con un sobresalto y grita. Dean le dispara con arma y municiones similares, obteniendo igual resultado.

— ¡Sam, qué demonios!

Cassidy aparece frente a Dean, lo agarra por el cuello y lo lanza hacia la mesa en el centro de la sala. Sam le dispara nuevamente en la espalda y, lejos de hacerla desaparecer, hace que emita un grito tan chirriante que los cristales de las ventanas se rajan. La muerta corre hacia Sam y lo proyecta contra una pared de un fuerte empujón.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es ella?! — Se irrita Dean.

— Tiene todo para ser un fantasma, pero la sal no parece afectarla, — afirma Sam. — Probemos con hierro.

– Hierro será...

Dean agarra una larga lámpara de piso y golpea la cabeza de Cassidy con ella, esperando que se desvanezca. Lejos de eso, ella recibe el golpe, se gira instantáneamente sobre su cuerpo y emite un grito alto y chirriante, para después golpear al cazador en el pecho y proyectarlo aún más lejos que la vez anterior. Sam y Annie permanecen atónitos en sus esquinas.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! — Dean se levanta.

Cassidy camina lentamente hacia su amiga, desapareciendo y apareciendo varias veces antes de llegar a ella. Annie no articula palabra alguna y deja escapar algunas lágrimas. Mira fijamente a lo que queda de su amiga cuando ésta se aparece justo delante de ella.

— Cassidy, — lloriquea Annie. — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La muchacha muerta emite un grito tan fuerte y chirriante que obliga a Sam y a Dean a cubrirse los oídos. Annie parece no afectarse en lo absoluto, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. Llega inclusive a tocar el pelo y la cara de su amiga. Cassidy emite más gritos con menos fuerza.

— Yo tengo la culpa de que estés así, — Annie deja caer varias lágrimas.

— ¡ANNIE, DETENTE! — Grita Sam mientras recarga su escopeta. — ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

— Yo te invité a mi fiesta, — Annie sigue lloriqueando frente a los leves rugidos y arqueos de cabeza de Cassidy. — Yo sólo quería que tú conocieras gente, que salieras de ese hoyo en el que siempre estabas metida.

Sam apunta su arma hacia Cassidy, quién se encuentra frente por frente a Annie. Su dedo yace listo para accionarla, con sus temblores haciéndolo chocar contra el frío e insípido hierro del gatillo de la escopeta. _Es sólo un cartucho de sal,_ se auto consuela al ver a la otra muchacha cerca. Pese a esos razonamientos, algo le impide disparar. ¿ _Es ella? ¿Es tener a Annie tan cerca que me de miedo causarle daño con la sal? ¿O es que no funcionó antes y eso me impide volverlo a intentar?_ El ver a la amiga abrazar al monstruo al que se enfrentan le aporta su respuesta. _Quiero ver qué pasa._

Ante las dudas de su hermano, Dean saca la Colt y apunta en dirección a Cassidy, de lo que las muchachas no se dan cuenta. Annie abraza a su amiga fuertemente. Ella yace inmóvil. Su boca babea ectoplasma y sus ennegrecidos ojos miran al vacío. El mayor de los Winchesters amartilla el revólver.

— ¡DEAN, NO! — Sam lo detiene. — ¡ESPERA!

— ¡PERDÓNAME! — Annie se arrodilla delante de Cassidy. — ¡Si no fuera por mi estupidez, jamás hubieses conocido al monstruo que te quitó la vida! ¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Mátame luego si quieres, pero te ruego que antes me perdones!

Cassidy la mira fijamente y deja caer dos líneas de lágrimas negras de cada uno de sus ojos. Luego recula su mano derecha hacia atrás y apunta sus dedos hacia el corazón de su amiga. Annie cierra los ojos y sonríe.

— Lo siento...

Con sus ojos cerrados, Annie escucha un disparo, seguido de una serie de cortos, roncos y guturales gemidos. Abre los ojos para ver que Cassidy suelta ectoplasma negro por los ojos y la boca, mostrando un punto brilloso y chispeante en su pecho similar a una bengala. Las chispas incrementan hasta que emiten un destello en forma de explosión tras el cuál desaparece, dejando en el suelo una cadena de plata con un pendiente en forma de crucifijo.

— ¡NO! — Grita Annie. — ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON?

— ¿De...nada? — Se auto agradece Dean.

Annie llora al recoger el crucifijo con la cadena del suelo, el cuál besa y abraza en un mar de lágrimas. Sam se acerca e intenta consolarla.

— Váyanse, — ella lo rechaza. — Déjenme sola con ella. Déjenme honorarla como se merece.

— Pero...

— ¡QUE SE VAYAN, LES DIJE!

Dean guarda la Colt y agarra a Sam por el hombro, jalándolo fuera del apartamento. Su hermano lo mira con desaprobación antes de volver a ver a Annie Stillman, quién aún abraza el crucifijo.

— Ya la salvamos, — Dean murmura. — Vámonos de aquí.

Sam sigue reluctantemente a su hermano fuera del apartamento. Una vez montados en el Impala y de camino al Instituto, Dean agarra su celular y marca el número de Garroway. Lo pone en altavoz una vez que el detective le responde.

— ¿Cómo fue todo?

— Cassidy Blossom resucitó en forma de un monstruo que no habíamos visto antes, — responde Dean. — Sin embargo, pudimos acabarla rápidamente con la Colt.

— ¿Y Annie Stillman?

— Asegurada.

— Bien, — Garroway se muestra aliviado. — Aquí Magnus tiene muertos a unos cuantos demonios vestidos de militares. Al parecer llegué tarde a la fiesta.

— Entonces Alec estaba en lo correcto, — dice Sam. — Magnus _sí_ fue atacado por demonios. Seguro que trabajaban para Chamsael.

— Acabo de hablar también con Clary, — plantea Garroway. — Dice que muchos de los ataques fueron perpetrados por demonios poseyendo mundanos con igual vestimenta.

— La gente de Chamsael, — deduce Sam. — ¿Pero qué planea hacer?

— Nada bueno, — dice Dean.

— Sam, Dean, tengo algo que plantearles, — Magnus se entromete. — ¿Recuerdan a nuestro amigo Castiel decir que el escudo necesitaba cantidades de energía demoniaca para poder ser activado?

— Sí, — responde Dean. — Alec mandó su gente a reconocer los sitios con ese tipo de _jugo_ en la ciudad.

— Escuchadme, — Magnus alza la voz. — El Instituto está energizado por un reactor con alta energía celestial. De ahí Valentine Morgenstern obtuvo la energía necesaria para activar la Espada de Almas.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No veis lo que está ocurriendo? — Magnus se exaspera. — Chamsael manda a sus demonios a atacar puntos y personas clave fuera del Instituto. Nos tiene a todos lejos.

— ¿Quieres decir que el objetivo de Chamsael es el Instituto? — Pregunta Garroway. – El reactor es de energía celestial, no demoniaca.

— Al menos que se corrompa, — lo corrige Magnus.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Pregunta Dean.

— Usando diversos rituales y seres endemoniados como sacrificio, la energía celestial se puede tornar muy, muy oscura. Después de todo, los demonios son humanos con almas rotas o extremadamente corruptas.

— Es el mismo principio que cuando Lucifer transformó a Lilith, — deduce Sam. — Un alma originalmente de luz se torció hasta que se corrompió.

— Hijo de perra, — protesta Dean. — Ha estado planeando esto desde el principio.

— Tenemos que volver _ya_ , — dice Garroway. — Chamsael nos la jugó.

— Teniendo a ese vampiro en su equipo, ese demonio no puede atacar hasta la noche, — afirma Magnus. — Nick tiene la palidez propia de un vampiro altamente vulnerable a la luz solar.

— Eso nos da chance a jugársela de vuelta, — replica Dean calmadamente. — Si sabemos que va al Instituto, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para agarrarlo desprevenido y meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

— No estás hablando en serio, — protesta Magnus. — ¿Vas a usar el Instituto como cebo?

— Llámalo una emboscada, — Dean acelera el Impala. — Sabemos hacia dónde se dirige y podemos tomar la delantera. Sólo necesitamos un plan.

— ¿Alguna idea? — Pregunta Garroway.

– Sam y yo tenemos experiencia con los Príncipes del Infierno. Este no debe ser diferente. Les diré exactamente lo que debemos hacer.

* * *

 _Afueras del Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 8:30 P.M._

El grupo encabezado por Chamsael se acerca a una enorme catedral abandonada. Nick y Beatrice miran el edificio en ruinas con extrañeza e incredulidad. Isabelle reconoce el lugar. _¿Qué hacemos en el Instituto?_

— Es aquí, — dice Chamsael. — Aquí está nuestra fuente de energía.

— Yo sólo veo una iglesia vieja, vacía y en ruinas, — sonríe Nick, aguantando los brazos esposados de Isabelle.

— Eso es lo que quieren que veamos, — alega Chamsael. — La realidad es otra. Vean.

Isabelle abre sus ojos enormemente al ver como el demonio, con un simple gesto de sus manos, hace desaparecer el Glamour que cubre el Instituto. La catedral se va transformando bajo una descendiente aurora rosada. Sus ventanas adquieren luz y los canteros llenos de plantas muertas y troncos secos se transforman en enormes cuadrados formados por vivos setos de ciprés. El desvanecimiento final de la ilusión muestra al grupo conformado por los Winchesters, Magnus y los restantes Cazadores de Sombras protegiendo las puertas de la sagrada sede.

— Oh, qué bonito, — Sonríe Nick mientras forcejea con Isabelle. — Tus amigos nos están esperando.

— Parece que descubrieron nuestra _farsa_ , — fanfarronea Chamsael. — Qué pena, por ellos.

— Ya saben, — murmura Dean a su bando. — Acátense al plan y todo irá bien.

Chamsael y los suyos sonríen desafiantemente al ver como Jace, Clary y Alec los miran con rabia. Los ojos de Sam se fijan en la restringida e impotente Isabelle, quién dirige su mirada de vuelta en el cazador y forcejea, intentando escaparse de las apretadoras manos de su captor. Nick entierra aún más sus dedos en sus finos y tatuados brazos.

— ¡ESTATE QUIETA!

El vampiro saca sus colmillos y muerde el cuello de su Nephilim cautiva. Las pupilas de Isabelle se dilatan al momento. Su ímpetu por soltarse disminuye. El intercambio de sangre angelical y veneno de vampiro hace su efecto frente a los iracundos ojos de Alec. Clary y Jace empuñan sus Espadas Serafinas.

— Suficiente, — Alec carga una flecha en su arco y apunta hacia Nick. — Ya no puedo más.

El líder Nephilim dispara su proyectil hacia el vampiro, siendo agarrado fácilmente en el aire por Chamsael. Clary y Jace cargan contra Nick y Beatrice.

— Bien, empezó esto, — murmura Dean. — ¡Magnus, haz lo tuyo!

Magnus comienza a mover sus manos mientras Sam y Dean empuñan sus espadas angelicales y cargan directamente contra Chamsael. Los Winchesters y la pareja de Nephilim avanzan implacablemente hacia sus enemigos. Clary va hacia Beatrice. Jace toma el camino hacia Nick. Los hermanos apuntan sus brillantes cuchillas hacia el demonio. Isabelle apenas puede divisar la escena. _Hagamos esto._

Frente a la tranquilidad de sus seguidores, Chamsael se para en el centro y manda a volar a todos los atacantes por igual con un simple gesto de sus brazos. Sam y Dean chocan contra un árbol cercano mientras que Jace y Clary se golpean contra el suelo.

— Estúpidos gusanos, — sonríe Chamsael. — Nunca aprenderán...

Lejos de detenerse, Dean se arrodilla y divisa al demonio caminando hacia Magnus y Alec. Inmediatamente lanza un nuevo llamado.

— ¡SIMON! ¡GARROWAY! ¡AHORA!

Garroway y Simon saltan de la oscuridad cercana y rápidamente cargan contra Beatrice y Nick. Isabelle cae al suelo al ser soltada por su captor, aún envenenada por la sangre de vampiro. Intenta arrastrarse fuera del área de batalla. Chamsael agarra su cuello y la levanta en peso.

— ¿No te puedes estar quieta, eh?

Al divisar tal escena, Sam se levanta y descarga el peine de su pistola en la espalda de Chamsael. Las balas de plata atraviesan su traje de camuflaje y se introducen en la carne de su recipiente humano. El demonio entonces lo mira fijamente y lo manda a volar con un gesto de sus dedos.

— ¡MAGNUS, APÚRATE! — Grita Dean desesperado.

— ¡SÓLO UN POCO MÁS!

Pese a ver que Nick y Beatrice están perdiendo contra Simon y Garroway, Chamsael los ignora, pega a Isabelle al suelo con su telequinesis y continúa su lenta marcha hacia Magnus. Jace y Clary intentan detenerlo pero son fácilmente enviados a volar. Alec tira su arco al suelo y saca una Espada Serafina.

— Ahí está. Esto es lo que estábamos esperando, — alega el líder Nephilim.

— ¡DEAN, ESTOY LISTO! — Grita Magnus, mostrando una energía roja emanando de sus manos.

— ¡CASS, AHORA!

El avance del demonio se ve detenido por lo que percibe como unos brazos que lo aguantan con fuerza. Al mirar hacia abajo, sus amarillos ojos divisan las mangas de una gabardina beige con unas manos saliendo de ellas agarradas una contra la otra. Chamsael forcejea sin resultados. Su percepción le permite distinguir la verdadera naturaleza de su atacante.

— Ángel, — suspira. — No había visto uno en milenios.

— ¡YA ESTÁ! — Vocifera Magnus. — ¡TOMA ESTO, DEMONIO!

El brujo lanza un rayo de energía roja hacia Chamsael que causa un importante chisporroteo. El pelo rubio del recipiente del demonio se corre frente al choque de poder. Su cara muestra signos ligeros de dolor que, conforme a la progresiva disipación de las chispas, va cambiando hacia una desafiante sonrisa.

— De nuevo no funcionó tu truco, niño.

Chamsael abre sus brazos y proyecta a Castiel lejos de él. Alec empuña su espada y carga contra el enemigo junto con Clary, Jace y Sam. El demonio sonríe e intenta moverse fuera del rango de sus atacantes. Algo se lo impide.

— ¿QUÉ...?

La arrogante sonrisa de Chamsael se va aplacando al ver que no puede levantar los pies del suelo. Sam, Castiel y los Cazadores de Sombras saltan uno tras otro encima de él, agarrando los brazos, el torso, el abdomen y las piernas de su recipiente. Todos lo sostienen con fuerza. Todos intentan mantenerse firmes en el lugar.

— Estúpidos...

Realizando un mínimo esfuerzo, Chamsael abre repentinamente sus robustos brazos, desparramando a todos los que tenía encima por todo el lugar. Magnus levanta sus cejas y abre enormemente sus ojos al ver a Alec chocar contra una de las paredes del Instituto. Enseguida corre en su ayuda.

— ¿De verdad creían que podían embestirme?

— ¿Honestamente? — Le dice una voz desde atrás. — No...

Chamsael escucha un " _CLIC_ " detrás de él. Inmediatamente se gira para ver a Dean apuntándole a la cabeza con la Colt ya amartillada. Sus cejas se levantan. Sus amarillos y morados ojos se abren enormemente frente a la determinada mirada del cazador.

Dean aprieta el gatillo.

 _ ***¡BANG!***_

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te tele-transportaras.

El sonido de la Colt produce un fuerte eco. La bala se introduce en el cráneo del recipiente de Chamsael. Su cabeza se tambalea. Sus ojos se quedan mirando al vacío. Su cuerpo comienza a chisporrotear.

– ¡NO! – Nick y Beatrice gritan simultáneamente.

Alec y Magnus se abrazan mientras el resto mira el espectáculo con alegría y expectativa. La verdadera forma de Chamsael parpadea fuertemente a través de la piel de su recipiente. Sus piernas se aflojan. Sus brazos se caen. El cuerpo entero de su recipiente comienza a convulsionar mientras está arrodillado delante de Dean. Sam aprovecha el momento para ayudar a Isabelle a levantarse y colocarla detrás de él. Dean baja lentamente la Colt mientras ve su silueta naranja parpadear aún más fuerte y seguido.

— Lo tenemos, — alega Sam.

Frente a la expresión atónita de todos, Chamsael se para poco a poco. Su esencia demoniaca comienza a dejar de parpadear. Su cara vuelve a adoptar la misma sonrisa de antes. _No puede ser..._

— Sólo estaba jugando contigo.

Chamsael manda a volar a Dean de un puñetazo en el pecho y se gira hacia el resto del equipo. De un gesto de sus manos causa igual efecto en Garroway y Simon y atrae a sus seguidores usando telequinesis. Sam se le planta cara al pararse delante de Isabelle, a lo que el demonio responde apretando su puño y causándole un dolor abdominal que lo arrodilla.

— Se dice que hay cinco criaturas desde el inicio de la creación que esa maldita pistola no puede matar, — Chamsael levanta en peso a Isabelle y la vuelve a poner en manos de Nick mientras termina su frase. — Al parecer, yo podría ser la sexta.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Alabarda de Raziel

**CAPÍTULO 5 – LA ALABARDA DE RAZIEL**

Las pisadas de Chamsael resuenan mientras camina lentamente hacia las puertas del Instituto. Sus ojos amarillos se mantienen enfocados en la entrada.

— ¡No pasarás! — Alec se interpone blandiendo su Espada Serafina.

Un pequeño gesto de la mano de Chamsael manda al líder Nephilim a volar. Sin dejar de avanzar, el demonio mueve su otra mano y atrae a Magnus hacia él mediante telekinesis, agarrándolo por el cuello una vez en sus manos. El brujo lo golpea, lo patea e intenta zafarse de su agarre.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, niño? — Chamsael mira a Magnus fijamente a los ojos. — Tus hechizos se están convirtiendo en una molestia...

Las cejas de Alec alcanzan el cielo al ver como el demonio aprieta el cuello de Magnus Bane hasta que sus vértebras craquean. Enseguida los brazos del brujo cuelgan. Sus ojos se tornan completamente blancos y vacíos. Su cabeza cae.

— ¡MAGNUS, NO! — Alec se levanta y carga contra el demonio.

Chamsael vuelve a usar su telekinesis contra el Nephilim, lanzándolo al mismo lugar de antes. Una vez abre su mano, el cuerpo inerte de Magnus Bane cae, produciendo un sonido retumbante al tocar el suelo. Nick y Beatrice se unen al demonio agarrando a una esposada Isabelle cada uno por un brazo.

— Hora de continuar con el plan.

Chamsael se para frente al enorme portón, lo mira, echa un vistazo hacia las paredes de los lados y luego sonríe. La tierra comienza a temblar mientras de ellas emana una pequeña y brillante energía dorada que engloba la puerta en su totalidad. Segundos después, toda la luz se transforma en llamas azules que convierten instantáneamente la madera en cenizas. Desde fuera se puede ver parte del interior del Instituto con una importante aglomeración de Cazadores de Sombras. El demonio los manda a volar a todos con su telekinesis.

— Fuera de mi camino, — sonríe.

Al ver a Chamsael adentrarse en el Instituto, Clary, Jace, y Castiel se levantan y cargan contra Chamsael, siendo violentamente proyectados hacia atrás al acercarse al vacío marco del recién quemado portón por una fuerza invisible.

— Hoy no se cuelan bichos, — Chamsael les enseña la palma de su mano.

— Maldito, — Alec intenta levantarse.

Chamsael cierra su puño, tras lo cual inmediatamente aparece una pared rojiza que cubre el marco, reemplazando el recientemente quemado portón. El resto del equipo se incorpora poco a poco mientras Alec camina hacia el inerte cuerpo de Magnus, arrodillándose cerca de él una vez lo alcanza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Alec deja caer unas lágrimas. — ¡¿PORQUÉ NO FUNCIONÓ LA MALDITA PISTOLA?!

— Alec...

— ¡NO...! — Alec interrumpe a Sam con manifiesto enojo. — No lo quiero escuchar...

El líder de los Cazadores de Sombras se levanta lentamente y dirige su vista hacia Magnus. Ve a Castiel arrodillado cerca del cuerpo inerte del brujo, intentando encontrar signos de vida. Emite un solapado sollozo al ver al ángel mirar a Clary y negar con su cabeza. Todos lo observan silenciosamente. Todos muestran la misma expresión de vista caída, cabeza baja y labios apretados.

— Bien, — Alec dice con voz entrecortada. — Estamos peor que si estuviéramos en la casilla uno.

— ¿Cómo detenemos a Chamsael ahora? — Pregunta Jace.

— ¿Sam, Dean? — Clary gira su vista hacia los silenciosos y cabizbajos hermanos. — Debe haber algo que...

— No, no tenemos nada, — alega Dean. — Si esa pistola no ha funcionado, no sé qué otra cosa podría...

— No me vengas con esas, — Alec agarra abruptamente a Dean por su chaqueta. — ¡Magnus se sacrificó intentando detener a ese demonio! ¡TODOS LO HEMOS HECHO! Así que no me digas que van a tirar la toalla...

Jace, Clary y Sam a duras penas separan Alec del cazador. Dean arregla su chaqueta, se le acerca y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Su gesto le es devuelto.

— Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros, Sam y yo, no tenemos nada, pero a lo mejor ustedes sí. Algún arma secreta, algún hechizo, algo que pueda ayudar...

— No... — Alec titubea. — No se me ocurre nada...

— A mí sí, — Alega Castiel. — Aunque pienso que no les va a gustar.

— Cualquier cosa nos viene bien en estos momentos, así que dinos, — plantea Jace.

— Podemos detonar el reactor del Instituto. Hacer que explote, como una fusión nuclear.

— Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, Castiel, — Alec camina lentamente hacia el ángel. — ¡¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCO?! ¡PODRÍA VOLAR LA CIUDAD ENTERA! ¡Millones y millones de personas...!

— Es mejor que toda la humanidad, y el Cielo...

— Ni pensarlo, — Alec se planta. — No voy a permitir que...

Sin prestarle atención a Alec, Castiel se acerca a la estructura bloqueando la entrada al Instituto. El ángel constata que está hecha de carne, huesos y baba, las cuáles adoptan la forma de un espiral con un oscuro hoyo en el centro. Al intentar tocarla, es forzado a retirar rápidamente su mano al ver que pinchos huesudos emanan de ella.

— He visto esto antes, — alega Castiel. — Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Dean del Infierno, Lilith erigió una estructura parecida para detener nuestra avanzada. Se necesitó la fuerza de un arcángel para derribarla.

— _Perfecto_ , — protesta Dean. — Gabriel y Raphael están muertos. Lucifer está de nuevo en el trullo y Michael no está en sus cabales. ¿Alguna otra idea?

— ¿Qué tal Raziel? — Pregunta Sam. — ¿No podríamos invocarle?

— Sólo las más altas autoridades del Clave saben el secreto para invocar al ángel Raziel, — responde Alec. — Lo llamarían solamente en caso de una situación insostenible.

— ¿Y qué le llamas a _esto_? — Se contraría Dean.

— Aunque fuéramos a hablar con ellos, antes deberíamos pedir audiencia, establecer nuestro caso, viajar a Idris...

Dean engurruña su frente y arquea una ceja mientras mira fijamente al Nephilim. Luego gira su vista hacia su hermano, quién se encoge de hombros. Alec interrumpe entonces su originalmente larga explicación.

— Es tiempo que no tenemos, — capitula.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces?

La pregunta de Sam es seguida por un carraspeo proveniente detrás de él, seguido por una voz conocida para ambos hermanos.

— Hola, muchachos.

Los miembros del equipo de Cazadores de Sombras ven a un hombre de mediana edad, ligeramente gordo, barbudo y de tez blanca. Viste un elegante y limpio traje negro, contribuyendo a la seriedad y seguridad que transmite su basal expresión facial. Notan el extenso suspiro de Sam y Dean antes de dirigir su vista hacia él.

— Crowley, — Dean aparta la vista hacia el cielo. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Es bueno verte a ti también, Dean, — el hombre suspira y saluda a Sam de lejos. — Alce...

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro por aquí? — Jace empuña su Espada Serafina. — Debería acabarte aquí y ahora.

Con un rápido chasquido de sus dedos, Crowley hace que Jace deje caer su arma al suelo. El resto de los Cazadores de Sombras ahí presentes empuñan sus espadas y lo encaran. Castiel los detiene.

— Qué bien, — Crowley guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro abrigo. — _Plumitas_ está aquí también.

— ¿Qué quieres, Crowley? — Pregunta firmemente Castiel.

— Quiero ayudar.

— Encuentro _eso_ muy difícil de creer, — interviene Sam.

— Chamsael está a punto de hacer una cosa muy, muy mala, — Crowley eleva ligeramente su tono de voz. — Afecta enormemente mis intereses.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Imaginaos mi aburrimiento en un mundo sumido en la total oscuridad, sin almas para hacer tratos. Me podría suicidar en el momento en el que ese loco active el dichoso escudo.

— Sabía que no era por la pura bondad de tu corazón, — refunfuña Dean.

— Me conocéis demasiado bien.

— Esto es demasiado, — protesta Alec. — ¡¿Qué hacen hablando con este maldito demonio?! ¡¿Acaso se conocen?!

— Este _demonio_ , jovencito, es el actual rey del Infierno, y el único aquí capaz de derribar esa pared de carne, — replica Crowley. — Alce y Ardillita lo saben.

— ¿Alce y ard...? — Pregunta inquisitivamente Jace. — ¿Ustedes conocen a Crowley?

— Sí, — Dean lo encara. — Por lo que veo, ustedes también.

— Jace, — Clary se acerca al Nephilim rubio. — ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?

— Crowley es un demonio de encrucijada, — responde Jace. — El Instituto ha tenido que limpiar muchos de sus desastres aquí en Nueva York. Tratos demoniacos, posesiones, rituales blasfemos, todo lo que te puedas imaginar. No hay actividad demoniaca que no haya pasado por sus sucias y corruptas manos.

— No puedo creer que alguien así esté en su lista de amigos, Castiel, — dice Alec. — Me decepciona.

— Mi relación con los Winchesters y Plumitas va más allá que eso, — Crowley mira desafiantemente a los Cazadores de Sombras. — Hemos peleado, trabajado en equipo, detenido eventos apocalípticos. ¡Demonios, Dean y yo inclusive nos hemos ido de fiesta!

Sam, Dean y Castiel suspiran simultáneamente. Los Cazadores de Sombras muestran enajenación y dudas en sus rostros, mientras Luke y Simon mantienen sus ojos fijados en Crowley. El demonio ignora el panorama y camina hacia la carnosa estructura que cierra las puertas del Instituto, mirándola de arriba a abajo una vez cerca de ella.

— ¿Puedes derribarla? — Pregunta Sam.

— Oh, sí, — responde Crowley. — Tengo el _mojo_ para hacerlo. Pero tenemos dos problemas.

— ¿Cuáles serían? — Se impacienta Castiel.

— Uno: los ingredientes, — Crowley le lanza un pergamino enrollado a Dean. — Dos: vuestro plan.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Pregunta Garroway, contrariado.

— ¿Qué haréis una vez que esa pared caiga y encaren a Chamsael? Por lo que he visto, ni la Colt pudo contra él.

— ¿Ah, pero estabas aquí? — Dean lo regaña. "¿Por qué no ayudaste?"

— Aún estoy escuchando su plan," Crowley ignora las protestas del cazador.

— Cass tiene un plan, — dice Dean.

— Ya dijimos que eso estaba fuera de la mesa, — interviene Alec. — Volar Nueva York no puede ser una solución.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor?

— Yo sí...

Los Winchesters, Crowley, Castiel y el equipo de Cazadores de Sombras miran hacia la nueva voz. Ven a un hombre alto y rubio, vistiendo una indumentaria que les resulta a la vez familiar y peculiar.

— Ithuriel... — Clary muestra una gran sonrisa en su rostro al pronunciar su nombre.

— Clary, mi niña.

El hombre camina lentamente hacia ellos, mostrando su entera apariencia a medida que las luces de las farolas cercanas lo van alumbrando. Viste una túnica blanca de seda, cubierta en su región pectoral por una coraza de bronce cuyo diseño imita sus músculos del torso y del abdomen, cerrada en su cintura por un cinturón marrón de cuero. Sus piernas están vestidas por hojas de igual material amarradas a sus pantorrillas por tiras, mientras que sus pies van calzados por unas oscuras sandalias.

— Perfecto, — Crowley protesta. — Otro ángel, y con _alas_...

— ¿Tú...? — Castiel balbucea. — ¿Tú eres Ithuriel, cierto?

— Y tú eres Castiel, — dice el hombre calmadamente. — También he escuchado hablar de ti, hermano. Tus hazañas son bien conocidas entre los nuestros.

— Y dilo, — suspira Crowley. — Es todo un _hombre exitoso_.

— Veo que aún conservas tus alas, — suspira Castiel.

— Tuvimos la suerte de que Raziel nos protegiera de ese horrible hechizo, — sonríe Ithuriel.

— Me alegro por ustedes, hermano, — Castiel baja la vista.

— Y yo me alegro por tí, — Ithuriel agarra el hombro de Castiel. — Mientras te observaba, he aprendido que no se necesitan alas para ser un verdadero Ángel del Señor.

— Bueno, esta reunión es muy bella y todo eso, pero tenemos serios problemas con los que lidiar, — se impacienta Dean. — Por favor, dime que tienes algo que podamos usar.

— Dean, muestra respeto, — Castiel se incomoda.

— Dean tiene razón, — Ithuriel interrumpe a Castiel. — Lo que Chamsael está a punto de hacer es terrible para todos los que estamos aquí. Tenemos que detenerlo.

El recién llegado ángel alado extiende su brazo y abre su mano. De su palma sale un pequeño humo de color azul blanquecino que va gradualmente cobrando una forma alargada. Una vez alcanzada una talla similar a la de Sam, la humareda adopta la forma de una alabarda brillante.

— Eso es... — Castiel abre grande sus ojos frente a la luz emitida por el arma.

— La Alabarda de Raziel, — termina Ithuriel la frase.

El equipo completo se reúne alrededor del ángel y la brillante arma que sostiene. Luke y Simon se acercan lentamente, temerosos de los efectos que pueda producir su luz. Ithuriel nota su inseguridad.

— No tengáis miedo. Esta arma actúa de acuerdo con la voluntad del Señor Raziel, y no está dentro de sus deseos su extinción. Más bien el papel de vosotros, criaturas de la noche, va a ser fundamental en la batalla que está por venir.

— ¿Fundamental cómo, exactamente? — Pregunta Garroway.

— Para serles honestos, no lo sé, — responde Ithuriel. — El Señor Raziel sólo me dijo que _"la batalla nos lo hará saber"_.

Ithuriel camina lentamente hacia Crowley. El presumido Rey del Infierno lo encara y lo mira de arriba a abajo, mostrando una breve y solapada sonrisa. El ángel le devuelve el gesto y fija su mirada en la estructura demoniaca.

— Escuché que tienes una forma de derribar esa pared...

— Podría, — Crowley lo mira desafiantemente.

— Déjate de juegos, Crowley, — Dean regaña al demonio. — No tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Qué me garantiza que una vez haya derribado ese muro, _"Alitas"_ no me volará en átomos?

— Pese a que sea un demonio, y el Rey del Infierno, tampoco es la voluntad de Raziel destruirlo, Crowley, — asegura Ithuriel. — Sabemos que jugará un papel muy importante en el futuro.

— ¿De veras? — Crowley levanta ambas cejas.

— ¿La destrucción de Chamsael nos conviene a todos, no?

Crowley ignora al ángel y gira su atención hacia los Winchesters y los Cazadores de Sombras. Ambas partes lo miran fijamente.

— Traedme los ingredientes, y yo me encargo de demoler esta cosa, — fanfarronea Crowley. — Después de eso, seguís vosotros.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Sam, contrariado. — ¿No vienes?

— Digamos que Chamsael me la tiene jurada, y no me puedo mover de este lugar sin que él lo sepa. El mero hecho de estar aquí es un riesgo enorme para mí.

— ¿Bueno, Ithuriel tiene alas, no? — Pregunta Dean. — ¿No nos podría dar un aventón?

— Mis órdenes incluyen no abandonar esta zona. Si las incumplo, seré devuelto al Cielo.

— _Perfecto_ , — refunfuña Dean.

Ithuriel desvía su atención hacia Alec, quién está arrodillado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Magnus Bane. Los rabos de sus ojos caen al ver las lágrimas del Nephilim, mientras sus dedos suavemente hacen descender los rígidos párpados del brujo hasta cerrarlos. El líder de los Cazadores de Sombras aparta la mirada mientras se para y encara al ángel, percibiendo nítidamente el suave movimiento de sus alas bajo el brillo de las farolas y la luz de la luna. Su cara se vuelve a llenar de pequeñas y saladas gotas cayentes.

— Era un brujo, pero era mi amigo. No se merecía esto.

— Entiendo tu dolor...

— Nos ayudó en ambas ocasiones sin pensarlo dos veces, — explica Alec. — La primera vez terminó muy mal, pero eso no le impidió enfrentarse a Chamsael una segunda vez. Sólo en esta ocasión terminó peor.

— Una de las razones por las que Raziel me hizo bajar fue para cumplir su voluntad, — alega Ithuriel. — Han ocurrido muchas cosas que van en contra de ella, y una de ellas es Magnus Bane...

Alec levanta ambas cejas al ver a Ithuriel acercar la mano de su recipiente al cuerpo de Magnus, emitiendo una luz intensamente brillante. El Nephilim es obligado a cubrir sus ojos. A duras penas ve como el ángel alado e iluminado toca la cabeza de su amigo.

— ¿Qué hace...?

La frase de Alec es interrumpida cuando Castiel agarra firmemente su mano y le impide intervenir. El líder Nephilim forcejea sin éxito mientras ve como la luz va englobando a Magnus, sus intentos por soltarse siendo más y más violentos. Sam y Dean son obligados a ayudar al ángel caído a aguantarlo.

— ¡NO! ¡SOLTADME! ¡LO ESTÁ DESINTEGRANDO!

Ignorando los gruñidos y gemidos del litigante cuarteto, Ithuriel continúa irradiando luz al cuerpo de Magnus hasta que lo engloba completamente. La intensidad de su cegador haz llega a ocultar el cadáver del brujo en su totalidad. Tras varios segundos, emite un destello tan fuerte que todos son obligados a cubrir sus ojos. El ángel aparta su mano y sonríe.

— Como os dije, esta no era la voluntad de Raziel.

Los ojos de Alec adquieren un intenso brillo al ver a su amigo sentarse lentamente, vivo, despierto y sin un rasguño de los provocados por Chamsael. Magnus se sienta y se auto inspecciona, constatando la ausencia de fracturas o heridas. El brujo dirige su atención hacia su amante, quién lo ayuda a levantarse. El resto del equipo sonríe. Dean y Crowley apartan la vista.

— Gracias, — suspira Magnus. — Al parecer mi resurrección por seres celestiales se va volviendo una moda.

Alec muestra una enorme sonrisa antes de besar los labios del brujo con fuerza y pasión. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos. Dean y Crowley se miran y aclaran sus gargantas al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, — Alec se dirige al equipo. — Tenemos varios problemas que resolver. El primero es derribar ese muro de carne.

— Tenemos la lista de ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo, — alega Dean. — Nos pondremos en ello inmediatamente.

— ¿Dean, me prestas la lista, por favor? — Magnus extiende su mano.

El cazador le entrega al brujo la lista otorgada por Crowley. Magnus la lee casi instantáneamente. Sus cejas se engurruñen al llegar al final.

— Tengo la mayoría de estos ingredientes en mi apartamento, — alega. — Sólo será abrir un portal y traerlos. No debo tardar mucho.

— Vamos contigo, — Clary se ofrece. — No nos podemos arriesgar a perderte de nuevo.

— Sí podría usar la compañía de ustedes, — sonríe Magnus.

— Una vez derribado ese muro, viene el segundo problema, — afirma Jace. — Nuestra prioridad sería atravesar a ese maldito demonio con la alabarda.

— No será una tarea fácil, — Dean rastrilla su pistola. — Ese demonio tiene bastante fuerza. Dará una pelea para la cual debemos estar preparados, o de lo contrario, la humanidad y el Cielo se irán al garete.

Alec se acerca a Magnus y agarra firmemente sus hombros. Los ojos de ambos se mantienen mutuamente fijados hasta que el Nephilim lo abraza fuertemente. Tras apretujarlo durante cinco minutos, acerca sus labios a los de él y lo besa brevemente. Ambos mantienen la mirada fija.

— Ten cuidado, — dice Alec. — No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

— No te preocupes, — Magnus intenta tranquilizarlo. — No tengo mil años por gusto. Estaré bien.

Magnus mueve sus manos en círculos, haciendo emerger chispas amarillas de la punta de sus dedos. La energía conjurada pronto se transforma en un portal circular cuyo oscuro centro muestra vistas fragmentadas de un apartamento. Al chasquear sus dedos, el pasadizo invocado deja de chispear. Clary y Jace corroboran que se mantiene estable.

— Cuando estéis listos, — Magnus dirige su vista hacia Clary y Jace.

Sin más dudas, el trío se adentra en el portal.

* * *

 _Dentro del Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 10:30 PM_

Una espalda enorme, maciza y musculosa, llena de tatuajes demoniacos con tinta compuesta por sangre oscura, da forma al ente que sirve como el recipiente de Chamsael. Pasando el límite de la cintura, unas fornidas piernas y unos gruesos pies ya desprovistos totalmente de ropa y zapatos tocan las frías losas de granito que conforman el suelo. Las enormes alas oscuras que salen de sus escápulas son apenas visibles a los ojos de Isabelle.

— Cuando el Señor Lucifer me habló de esto por primera vez, nunca pensé en tener que usarlo, — alega el Chamsael. — Quiero decir, sin almas humanas para corromper, o ángeles para matar, el Infierno sólo se estancaría.

Isabelle, aún con sus muñecas esposadas detrás de su espalda, intenta levantarse del suelo y correr hacia la salida del salón principal del Instituto. Sin embargo, justo cuando alcanza el marco de la puerta, Chamsael aparece delante de ella. Sus ojos morados y amarillos la miran fijamente.

— Sin embargo, desde la prisión donde estaba, pude ver como ángeles y humanos acababan con nuestros planes, — El demonio continúa su discurso. — Fuimos burlados, pisoteados y avasallados un sin número de veces por las malditas criaturas de la luz. Nunca permitieron que nos desarrolláramos. Nunca nos permitieron florecer como se suponía que lo hiciéramos.

Chamsael mueve su mano y telepáticamente levanta a Isabelle del suelo, mientras que con la otra abre sus esposas de igual manera. Una vez suspendida en el aire, sus poderes la obligan a extender sus manos horizontalmente. La Nephilim emite cortos y numerosos gemidos mientras forcejea.

— Años de victorias pírricas y falsas esperanzas os han otorgado confianza, seguridad y arrogancia, llevándoles a una insidiosa y solapada derrota. — Chamsael alza su tono de voz. — Hemos evolucionado, y nos hemos fortalecido, todo en silencio.

La expresión facial del demonio cambia de repente, mostrando cejas engurruñadas, ojos inyectados, nariz aplastada y dientes apretados. Enseguida agita ambos brazos hacia los lados y pega un grito tan fuerte que algunos cristales se rompen. Isabelle observa con terror como su ropa se va desgarrando poco a poco hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

— ¡Ese silencio acabó en el momento que ustedes osaron matar a dos de mis hermanos... Y ACTIVARON LA ESPADA DE ALMAS! — Chamsael vocifera con furia. — Sólo me queda una cosa por hacer...

Isabelle siente como unas sábanas se deslizan por su expuesta piel, lentamente alcanzando sus muñecas, tobillos, cuello, pecho y cintura. Una vez acomodadas, Chamsael cierra su puño con fuerza. La Nephilim emite un quejido fuerte y duradero al sentir como sus partes son apretadas por las sábanas, casi dejándola sin aire. El demonio la hace entonces escuchar el término final que califica sus planes.

— Aniquilar...

Una vez recuperada, se fija que son hechas de un material muy suave de color blanco grisáceo, manchado por las letras y sigilos demoniacos dibujados en su superficie. Las partes expuestas de sus senos forman dos montañas de carne compactas producto de la compresión. Su respiración se torna ruidosa y rápida. Sus ojos se cierran fuertemente mientras el demonio le revela el resto de su plan mediante susurros.

— Voy a extraer tu hermosa sangre lentamente, hasta que la última gota rellene cada rincón del escudo. Vas a presenciar cómo cada humano, cada ángel y cada maldita criatura con esencia de luz se extingue en una lenta y dolorosa agonía...

El demonio alarga la uña del dedo índice derecho de su recipiente. Cuando alcanza un tamaño terroríficamente respetable, Chamsael realiza una cortada en forma de "V" en el pecho de Isabelle que comienza a sangrar de inmediato. La Nephilim forcejea y se queja mediante gemidos mientras el Archiduque del Infierno le susurra el resto de sus planes.

— Cuando todos hayan muerto, cuando todos hayan sufrido como se merecen, te torturaré y te extinguiré lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que tu alma se vuelva tan negra como la nuestra.

Una vez teñida la porción de las sábanas que cubre sus senos, la sangre de Isabelle levita hacia la estructura montada a pocos metros de ella. La Nephilim levanta sus cejas al ver un escudo de las Cruzadas, cubierto de carne y huesos, colocado encima de un altar hecho de una piedra rojiza desconocida para ella. Nota un corazón ensangrentado en su centro, aguantado por filamentos rojizos y soportes huesudos. La restringida y agonizante Nephilim siente como sus ojos se cierran, su fuerza la abandona lentamente y su cuerpo se relaja cuando el corazón comienza a latir al recibir las primeras gotas rojas volantes. Su impotencia la lleva a pensar como nunca había pensado, lanzando un susurro de desesperación bajo la retumbante carcajada de su captor.

— _Que alguien me ayude, por favor..._

* * *

 _Afueras del Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 11:30 P.M._

Sam y Dean ven reaparecer a Clary, Jace y Magnus desde el portal anteriormente abierto, este último cargando una bolsa blanca de tela. El brujo camina hacia Crowley, quién se encuentra parado cerca de dos grandes cuencos de cobre vacíos colocados en el suelo, cada uno colocado sobre un pentagrama pintado con tiza.

— ¿Los trajiste todos? — Pregunta Crowley.

— Sí, los traje, — Magnus vacía el contenido de las bolsas cerca del set. — Casi se me acaba el stock que tengo para mis hechizos.

— Si no detenemos a Chamsael, no habrán más _hechizos_ , — Crowley levanta las cejas. — Deja de protestar.

— Dientes de hada, sangre de hombre lobo, una muestra de piedra de cobalto y polvo de mercurio, — Magnus recuenta los ingredientes mientras Crowley los acomoda en los baldes.

— ¿Estáis listos? — Pregunta el Rey del Infierno.

— Hazlo ya, — Dean se impacienta.

Tras desviar su mirada hacia el cielo, Crowley comienza a pronunciar palabras incomprensibles en alta voz. Sam y Dean distinguen algunos términos en latín durante la secuencia. Ven como los cristales de las farolas cercanas comienzan a explotar uno a uno mientras la pared de carne comienza a temblar. _Este es el momento_ , ambos piensan al escuchar los retumbantes cantos del Rey del Infierno, quién señala la pared de carne antes de exclamar la última palabra del ritual.

— ¡ARDENTIII!

La estructura demoniaca comienza a mostrar unas pequeñas llamas azules en su esquina superior que poco a poco se engrandecen y la cubren en su totalidad. Trozos de carne y hueso caen en llamas, desapareciendo al tocar la fría piedra de la acera e incrementando en número e intensidad mientras la despiadada candela avanza. Una vez engullida en su totalidad, la pared desaparece junto con el abrasador elemento que la cubría, dejando atrás sólo ascuas y huellas de madera quemada.

— Aquí vienen, — Dean alista su espada angelical.

Del enorme marco recién abierto sale una decena de hombres en uniforme militar y con sus globos oculares ennegrecidos, corriendo hacia el equipo formado por ángeles, Nephilim y humanos. El primer demonio es apuñalado por la espada angelical de Sam. Estallidos y chisporroteos demoniacos llueven justo después al golpear armas angelicales, humanas y Serafinas a los desafortunados soldados poseídos. Cuerpos sin vida caen uno tras otro.

— Entremos, — ordena Alec.

Dean suspira y desvía la mirada al ver que todos se adentran en el Instituto excepto Crowley, quien permanece parado fuera con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. El Rey del Infierno levanta las cejas con desgano al ver que los Winchesters lo miran inquisitivamente.

— ¿No vienes, o si? — Pregunta Dean.

— No, — responde descaradamente Crowley. — Prefiero quedarme afuera hasta que todo termine.

El equipo ignora a Crowley y evita pisar los cadáveres de los militares muertos mientras alcanza la entrada del Instituto. Todos se miran las caras antes de seguir caminando hacia las entrañas del abismo. Sus rostros traducen una idea siniestra y desalentadora que sólo Alec expresa, haciendo resonar sus palabras por los desolados pasillos.

— No hay desvíos. No hay vuelta atrás. La única salida... es _llegar_ _al final_.

* * *

 _Dentro del Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Manhattan, Nueva York, 12:00 AM_

El equipo formado por humanos, Nephilim, criaturas de la noche y ángeles entra al lobby del Instituto. Todos permanecen inmóviles frente a la nueva decoración del lugar. Los burós e interfaces holográficas, que una vez estaban siempre ocupadas por Cazadores de Sombras, se encuentran vacías, mientras algunos de los monitores de ordenador yacen tirados en los suelos con sus pantallas rotas o ausentes. El piso se encuentra poblado por papeles tirados y trozos de vidrio, así como sillas y mesas volcadas.

Pese a los evidentes signos de muerte y desolación, lo que más resalta es la nueva estructura que cubre las paredes. La vieja mampostería del lugar se muestra invadida por tentáculos rojizos hechos de hueso y carne, goteando sangre a lo largo de sus extensiones y esparciéndose caóticamente por toda la habitación. Castiel se da cuenta de que están hechos del mismo material de la pared demoniaca antes derribada por el hechizo de Crowley.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — Pregunta Clary.

— Los que sobrevivieron al ataque deben haberse evacuado a Idris, — dice Alec. — Los otros, bueno...

— ¿Alguno de ustedes había visto esto antes? — Dean señala los tentáculos sangrantes.

— Es arquitectura demoniaca, — explica Ithuriel. — Durante la Incursión, muchos lugares de este bello planeta se cubrieron de estas viles decoraciones. Por lo general están presentes cuando hay una estructura vital para ellos.

— El Escudo de la Desesperación, — Clary deduce. — Debemos apurarnos.

— Los tentáculos van todos hacia el salón principal, — Jace señala una doble puerta donde las estructuras de carne convergen. — Apuesto a que es ahí donde Chamsael tiene montado el campamento.

Jace empuña su Espada Serafina y abre la doble puerta de madera, encontrándose con otro muro de carne y huesos con un gran hoyo en el centro. El Nephilim rubio cae hacia atrás cuando ve emanar del agujero una cabeza de color amarillo-blanquecino, sin cuello y sin ojos, mostrando una grande boca cuyas encías se encuentran permanentemente expuestas. De ellas emanan unos largos, afilados y puntiagudos dientes que vibran con el intenso y chirriante rugido que emite antes de volver a entrar a la negritud de la que salió.

— ¿Qué...demonios era eso? — Balbucea Simon.

— Centinelas de protección demoniacos, — alega Ithuriel. — No había visto uno tan potente en milenios.

— Necesitamos entrar cuanto antes, — dice Clary. — Obviamente, Chamsael está atrincherado en el salón principal, y no admite visitantes.

— Debe ser ahí donde tiene montado el escudo, — deduce Dean.

— Y donde tiene a Izzy, — afirma Alec.

Magnus se acerca lentamente al líder Nephilim, midiendo cada paso que da antes de alcanzar a su compañero sentimental. Alec mantiene sus pupilas fijas en él una vez en su rango de visión. Mueve sus irises y globos oculares en función de la lenta marcha del brujo. Este último se para frente a él. Sus dos manos tocan sus cachetes.

— Alec, sabemos que Chamsael tiene poderes que escapan nuestra propia imaginación, — dice Magnus. — Hemos intentado matarlo de varias formas, y ninguna ha funcionado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Alec.

— Necesitamos un _plan B_ , — alega Magnus. — Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero...

— ¡ME NIEGO! — Exclama Alec. — ¡NO VOY A VOLAR EL REACTOR!

— Alec, el plan de Castiel no es del todo descabellado. Si la alabarda falla...

— ¡NO FALLARÁ! ¡NO PUEDE FALLAR! ¡NO DEBE...!

— Sabes que _sí puede pasar_...

— Magnus tiene razón, Alec, — dice Jace. — Cometimos el mismo error con la Colt. Debemos tener un plan de contingencia.

— ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! — Alec se exaspera. —¡¿ESTARÍAS DISPUESTO A DEJAR QUE TODA UNA CIUDAD DESAPAREZCA?! ¡SON VEINTE MILLONES DE PERSONAS! ¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR OTRA FORMA!

— Posiblemente no tengamos tiempo de encontrar otra forma, — replica Magnus.

— Entonces no debéis dejar que las cosas lleguen hacia ese punto, — Castiel rompe su silencio y se entromete en la conversación. — No es nuestro primer rodeo de fin del mundo, y en ningún momento los Winchesters o yo nos hemos dado por vencidos. El Apocalipsis, Lucifer, Los Leviatanes, Amara... Todos se manejaron sin la cantidad de bajas que supuestamente causarían. Chamsael es sólo uno más. Sin embargo...

— Castiel... — Alec suspira.

— Si las cosas van mal, la opción del generador se usaría como último recurso, — alega el ángel. — No podemos permitirnos perder el Cielo. La Tierra no lo aguantaría...

— Estoy con usted, Castiel, — Alega Ithuriel. — Yo tengo fe en el Señor Raziel, pero no haría daño tener a alguien cerca del generador, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

— Esto es una locura, — Alec suspira y se recuesta en la pared cercana. — Sin embargo, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, tenéis razón. Alguien se tiene que quedar cerca del generador, en caso de que la Alabarda de Raziel no funcione contra Chamsael.

— Para sobrecargar un generador de energía celestial, se necesita un ángel que canalice su Gracia hacia su núcleo, — explica Ithuriel. — Yo me quedaría, pero soy el elegido para portar la alabarda. Me necesitáis

— Yo lo haré, — Castiel se ofrece. — De todos modos, fue mi idea desde un principio...

— Cass, — Dean lo agarra por el abrigo.

— Sólo asegúrense de que las cosas no lleguen hasta _ese_ punto, — Castiel se dirige a los Winchesters.

— Bien, — Alec saca su Espada Serafina. — Castiel, posiciónese cerca del generador. Sólo bajo mi orden realizará usted la sobrecarga. Los otros, venid conmigo. Vamos a detener a ese demonio, y voy a necesitar...

La voz de Alec se ve opacada por un grito desgarrador proveniente desde dentro del salón principal. Los Winchesters, Cazadores de Sombras y Criaturas de la Noche levantan las cejas. Los puños de Sam tiemblan al cerrarse.

— ¡Izzy! — Exclama Clary. — ¡DEBEMOS APURARNOS!

En pocos segundos, Clary agarra su vara y comienza a dibujar un patrón circular en el aire, seguido por un rápido movimiento en forma de "V". Luego gira la palma de su mano hacia la pared de carne, haciendo emanar de ella una intensa y cegadora luz. Jace se abalanza sobre ella.

— ¡CLARY, ESPERA!

La luz provoca un intenso y estallante destello al entrar en contacto con la estructura demoniaca, proyectando a todos los presentes contra las paredes y los objetos del lado contrario. Una vez disipada, Clary y Jace ven como el monstruo que había emanado anteriormente desde adentro se baña en llamas. La horrible criatura grita desgarradoramente mientras se desintegra en un montón de cenizas, dejando en su lugar un agujero por el cuál se ve el interior de la habitación.

— ¡CASTIEL, VAYA HACIA EL GENERADOR! — Ordena Alec. — ¡EL RESTO, SEGUIDME!

El equipo se centra en el resultado de la acción de Clary. _Esa fue la Runa Solar_ , Jace reconoce el patrón dibujado por su compañera. Sam y Dean se percatan de que la apertura formada comienza a cerrarse lentamente. Ambos hermanos corren hacia ella. Alec imita sus acciones.

— ¡DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS EN ENTRAR!

La carrera de los Winchesters es violentamente detenida. Sus cabezas y espaldas producen un retumbante sonido al impactar el suelo. Alec interumpe su carrera e intenta ayudarlos, sólo para ser golpeado y pateado por un atacante invisible. El resto del equipo intenta buscar al agresor sin éxito, siendo derribados uno por uno.

— Me gustan estos nuevos poderes, — fanfarronea una conocida voz desde la oscuridad.

Una vez que se recuperan, los Winchesters notan a Nick y a Beatrice parados entre ellos y la pared demoniaca. Ambos sonríen y craquean sus vértebras cervicales, burlándose de sus abatidos enemigos.

— No los dejaremos entrar, — dice calmadamente Beatrice. — El maestro Chamsael está ocupado, y no tiene tiempo para jugar con vosotros.

Sin responder verbalmente a las provocaciones, Simon y Luke cargan contra sus respectivas contrapartes a gran velocidad, seguidos por Clary, Jace y Alec. Sam y Dean sacan sus pistolas y disparan contra Beatrice, quién esquiva fácilmente las balas de plata que vuelan hacia su dirección. Una vez disparado el último tiro, Nick empuja a Simon y aparece delante de los Winchesters, derribándolos a ambos de un solo puñetazo en la cara. Luego tira a los Nephilim contra la pared de un potente empujón al estos intentar atravesar la apertura.

— Nunca aprenderán.

Alec ataca a Nick por detrás e intenta cortarle la cabeza con su Espada Serafina. Sin embargo, su velocidad se muestra muy por debajo de la del vampiro, dándole tiempo a este último a posicionarse detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y derribarlo con una fuerte patada. Desde su posición de derrota, el líder de los Cazadores de Sombras ve a Beatrice golpear y empujar a Luke y a Magnus.

— ¿Acaso no lo entendéis? — Fanfarronea la Licántropo. — Chamsael nos ha mejorado. No hay forma de que podáis con nosotros.

— No son nada comparado con nosotros, — Nick camina cerca de un abatido Simon. — ¿Tú? ¿Un vampiro? No me hagas reír. No son dignos del mundo que Chamsael nos tiene preparado. Sólo son cenizas esperando ser desintegradas por la viniente oscuridad.

— Puede que Chamsael los haya mejorado, — Simon sonríe desde su posición. — Pero a mí un amigo también me ha ayudado a mejorar...

Simon saca una jeringuilla cargada con un líquido rojizo de su abrigo y se abalanza sobre Nick de forma imprevista. El joven vampiro alcanza a pinchar a su contraparte en el cuello. Rápidamente vacía su contenido hacia el torrente sanguíneo de su enemigo.

— ¿Qué...? — Nick se tambalea tras la inyección. — ¡¿Qué es _ESTO_?!

— Mi amigo me explicó acerca de ciertas debilidades que tenemos los vampiros, — sonríe Simon. — Me habló de los efectos devastadores que puede tener _la sangre de un hombre muerto_ en nosotros.

— Maldito, — Nick se tambalea al intentar golpear a Simon.

— También me habló de la mejor forma de matarnos, — Simon esquiva otro puñetazo lento y torpe. — La decapitación.

Nick cae al ser su tercer puñetazo esquivado por Simon. Al intentar levantarse nuevamente, el endemoniado vampiro recibe una patada en las costillas, forzándolo a acostarse en el suelo. Luego nota que su contraparte saca un machete de dentro de su chaqueta y pronuncia unas últimas palabras antes de decapitarlo.

— El nombre de ese amigo... es _Dean Winchester_...

Al ver la cabeza de Nick volar lejos de su cuerpo, Dean le suelta una leve sonrisa a su discípulo vampiro extraoficial y corre hacia la apertura con Sam. Ambos son interceptados por Beatrice, quién los agarra por el cuello y fácilmente los levanta en peso. Sin embargo, la Licántropo pierde su agarre al Luke abalanzarse sobre ella y trancarla contra la pared. Los Winchesters y los Cazadores de Sombras corren en su ayuda.

— ¡NO LA VOY A PODER AGUANTAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO! — Grita Luke mientras forcejea con Beatrice. — ¡ENTREN YA ANTES DE QUE SE CIERRE LA PUERTA!

Mientras Simon corre a ayudar a Luke a sostener a Beatrice, Los Winchesters, Magnus y los Cazadores de Sombras corren hacia la casi cerrada apertura en la estructura demoniaca. La pared comienza a regenerarse a una velocidad aún mayor que la anterior. El equipo aprieta el paso a más no poder. La rendija se estrecha. _No lo lograremos_ , suspira Sam.

Cuando parece que la pared va a cerrar, Ithuriel aparece de la nada y atraviesa la Alabarda de Raziel en la apertura, aguantando cada lado con los extremos del arma. La carne de la estructura demoniaca comienza a sangrar a chorros mientras que el suelo y las paredes comienzan a vibrar. El ángel aprieta los dientes y contrae los músculos de los brazos de su recipiente.

— ¡PASAD YA!

El equipo atraviesa a duras penas la apertura creada por Clary y mantenida por Ithuriel, mirando con preocupación cómo Beatrice empuja a Luke y a Simon y los proyecta contra la pared. La pared demoniaca culmina su cierre una vez el ángel abandona su posición y salta hacia adentro.

— Llegaron, — los recibe una voz calmada y conocida. — _Qué emoción_...

Los Winchesters, los Cazadores de Sombras y los ángeles se paran en fila frente al panorama que los espera en el salón principal del Instituto. Delante de ellos se encuentra el recipiente de Chamsael, descamisado y ostentando los tatuajes demoniacos sangrantes en su torso. Sus ojos muestran su característico color amarillo, contrastando el tinte morado de sus globos oculares. Viste un pantalón de camuflaje que cubre parcialmente el dorso de sus descalsos y ensangrentados pies.

Chamsael se aparta de la estructura que esconde el robusto cuerpo de su recipiente. El equipo ve claramente un pequeño altar cuadrado formado por la convergencia de los tentáculos de carne antes vistos. Sus cuatro esquinas muestran un cuarteto de extensiones óseas que se asemejan a colmillos de elefante, dispuestas con el propósito de sostener un extraño escudo en el centro. Todos notan que el escudo está cubierto de carne, con un set de huesos largos dispuestos en forma de cruz que van de arriba a abajo y a través de ambos lados con exquisita perpendicularidad. Su punto de convergencia se ve ocupado por lo que parece ser un corazón humano, con sus venas y su aorta conectadas al artefacto por tuberosidades óseas.

Detrás del altar yace otra estructura hecha de una piedra rojiza que adopta una forma de cruz. El equipo mira fijamente a una estuporosa Isabelle levitando, desprovista de ropas y con sus muñecas, tobillos y partes privadas cubiertas con sábanas blancas de satín, llenas de caracteres y sigilos demoniacos pintados con sangre oscura. Su pecho aún muestra una sangrante cicatriz en forma de V cuyo contenido exteriorizado tiñe de rojo la porción que cubre sus comprimidos senos.

— ¡IZZY! — Grita Clary.

— Te haremos pagar esta vez, — Alec empuña su Espada Serafina. —Vas a pagar por todo esto, maldito demonio...

— Uy, _qué miedo_ , — Chamsael realiza un gesto de falso temblor con sus manos. — ¿Cómo planean matarme?

Buscando mitigar el fanfarroneo del demonio, Ithuriel da tres pasos al frente y ostenta la alabarda dorada que porta, siendo secundado por el resto del equipo empuñando espadas angelicales y Espadas Serafinas. La sonrisa de Chamsael se borra. Sus labios recuperan su horizontalidad. Su mirada se torna penetrante.

— La _Alabarda de Raziel_ , — el demonio craquea el cuello y los nudillos de su recipiente. — Hacía milenios que no veía ese artefacto.

La concentración de todos los miembros del equipo se rompe al escuchar nuevamente el desgarrador grito de Isabelle. Todos notan como de ella emana un denso polvo rojizo que vuela lentamente hacia el escudo, dejando tras de sí un fuerte olor a sangre que invade toda la habitación. Sam y Dean notan como el corazón humano en el centro del artefacto late aún más fuerte y más rápido.

— ¡La está desangrando para darle energía al escudo! — Exclama Sam mientras empuña con fuerza su espada angelical.

— ¡Alístense para atacar! — Ordena Alec.

El ángel observa como los Winchesters y los Cazadores de Sombras se paran a ambos lados de él, cada uno empuñando sus respectivas espadas angelicales y Serafinas. Magnus se para entre Sam y Dean y realiza diversos movimientos en forma de serpiente con sus manos, haciendo emanar pequeñas llamas azules de las puntas de sus dedos. Los irises amarillos de Chamsael se fijan en el portador de la alabarda.

— ¡AL ATAQUE!

Antes de que alguno pueda cumplir con la orden, Chamsael aparece delante de Ithuriel y comienza a intentar golpearle, pudiendo el ángel apenas esquivar sus fuertes y rápidos puñetazos. Magnus salta hacia atrás mientras dispara bolas de fuego azul que impactan sin efecto contra el cuerpo del demonio. Este último patea a Sam y a Dean cuando intentan golpearlo y proyecta a Clary y a Jace contra la pared de un golpe.

— Vaya _ataque_ , — se burla Chamsael.

Ithuriel carga contra el demonio empuñando la Alabarda de Raziel. Sam y Dean se levantan del suelo y apoyan su carga, seguidos por Clary, Jace y Magnus. Chamsael sonríe mientras esquiva a gran velocidad los feroces cortes, golpes y bolas de fuego provenientes de todos los ángulos, mandándolos a volar a todos y frenando el golpe de alabarda agarrando la punta con su mano.

— Eso duele...mucho.

Sin decir otra palabra, Chamsael le acierta un puñetazo frontal en la cara a Ithuriel con tanta fuerza que lo tira al suelo. Jace y Clary cargan nuevamente, pero el demonio los abate a base de palazos dorados. Sus cuerpos resuenan al impactar contra el suelo.

— Esta arma es peligrosa, — Chamsael lanza la alabarda lejos de él. — Sin embargo, es todo lo que tienen contra mí...

Los quejidos de los abatidos se ven opacados por un desgarrador grito de Isabelle. Sam, Dean, Clary y Jace intentan levantarse en vano. Ithuriel, sin embargo, llega a pararse completamente, pero es proyectado contra la pared por la telekinesis de Chamsael. Este último pone su pie encima de la espalda de Magnus.

— A ti ya te he matado dos veces.

Chamsael aprieta su puño derecho fuertemente, tras lo cual comienzan a escucharse sonidos de costillas rotas y carne desgarrada desde el torso del brujo. Sus horribles gritos de dolor resuenan en toda la habitación, acompañando sus retortijones restringidos por la fuerte pisada del demonio. Los dedos de sus manos se contraen. Sus pequeños y achinados ojos se abren a tal punto que parece que se van a salir de sus órbitas.

— A la tercera va la vencida, — sonríe Chamsael.

Sin poder aguantar el dolor de su amigo un minuto más, Alec aprieta los dientes y se levanta. Corre hacia la alabarda dorada, la agarra a toda velocidad y la encaja en el pectoral izquierdo del recipiente de Chamsael. El líder Nephilim empuja la brillante punta hacia adentro mientras mira fijamente su rostro.

— Hay un detalle que debes saber, — dice Chamsael sin signos de dolor.

Alec levanta ambas cejas al ver al demonio extraer la punta dorada del arma de su cuerpo con extrema facilidad. Antes de poder reaccionar, un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla lanza al líder Nephilim violentamente al suelo. Chamsael se agacha cerca de él, agarra su negro cabello y estampa su cabeza contra el granito fundido.

— La _Alabarda de Raziel_ sólo puede ser utilizada por un ángel, un arcángel o una criatura que sea elegida para portarla, — Explica Chamsael. — Evidentemente, tú no eres ninguno de esos tres, por lo que el arma, obviamente, no es eficaz.

Con todos sus atacantes reducidos, Chamsael camina hacia el escudo y lo saca de su lugar. El demonio lo arma en su brazo y emite una sardónica sonrisa mientras mira a Isabelle. Luego camina hacia una posición a pocos pasos de los Cazadores de Sombras, mostrándoles el sangrante artefacto, con el corazón en su centro aún latiente.

— ¡Sin embargo, mi arma SÍ FUNCIONA!

Tras sus palabras, Chamsael levanta el escudo y apunta su centro hacia el cielo. Del artefacto sale un aura roja que se esparce por todo el lugar, seguida por un fuerte y permanente sonido de carne desgarrada. Segundos después, todos excepto Magnus escuchan un insoportable chirrido que precede un intenso dolor que cubre todo el cuerpo, con mayor intensidad en sus cabezas. La agonía obliga a Clary, Jace y Alec a rodar en el suelo y retorcerse, mientras que Sam y Dean cubren sus orejas con sus manos antes de emitir un intenso grito. Por otra parte, Ithuriel estampa su cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Les gusta?!

Sin sufrir los efectos del escudo, Magnus se para a duras penas y le lanza una bola de fuego azul al demonio, pero es repelida por el artefacto maldito y le es devuelta con aún más fuerza. Su cuerpo resuena al impactar el suelo de granito.

— Otra de las ventajas del escudo, — Chamsael se burla de Magnus.

Tras casi treinta segundos de tortura, Chamsael baja el escudo y lo coloca de nuevo en el altar. Alec y Jace se arrastran hacia una pared cercana y se recuestan a ella, mientras Sam, Dean, Clary e Ithuriel intentan ayudarse de las mesas y sillas regadas por el lugar para pararse. Magnus ayuda a Clary en su cometido.

— Esto fue sólo una prueba — alega Chamsael. — El Escudo de la Desesperación no está completamente cargado. Sólo lo usé a un treinta por ciento de su verdadero poder, suficiente para hacerlos sufrir...

El dolor desgarrador que siente Dean por todo su cuerpo le impide volver a pararse, apretando los dientes al ver a su hermano en iguales condiciones. He sees his brother in the same conditions. _Entonces esto es lo que hace el escudo_ , piensa Dean mientras observa la agonía de todos. _Hay que detenerlo como sea. La gente no merece morir así._

— ¿Cómo te sientes, querida? — sonríe Chamsael mientras acaricia el pelo de Isabelle. — Una vez que tu sangre termine de irrigar mi escudo, todos morirán entre indescriptible sufrimiento. Le haremos un gran favor a este mundo, los dos juntos...

Chamsael suelta el pelo de Isabelle y chasquea los dedos de ambas manos. Enseguida aparecen seis hombres vestidos de uniforme militar con sus globos oculares ennegrecidos, quienes se acercan lentamente a los cazadores y al ángel abatido. El Archiduque del Infierno se recuesta al altar mientras sus soldados proceden a acabar con el equipo atacante.

— Encárguense de nuestros visitantes, — Ordena Chamsael.

Cuando el nuevo grupo de demonios carga contra el equipo de cazadores, dos trampillas del techo se abren, de las cuales emergen Luke y Simon. Los soldados de Chamsael detienen su avance y se enfocan en los recién llegados. Su jefe abre grande sus ojos amarillos.

— Al parecer esos dos inútiles no pueden hacer nada bien, — alega el demonio.

Sin molestarse en responder, Luke y Simon sacan sus armas y encaran a los demonios. Con pistola y Espada Serafina en mano, el Licántropo les corta la cabeza a dos de los demonios y dispara al tercero antes de atravesar su vientre. Simon, por su lado y empuñando dos espadas angelicales, abate a los otros tres con ayuda de su velocidad. En menos de cinco segundos, el vampiro entierra sus armas en el cuello del primero y en el vientre del segundo, terminando por encajar ambas puntas acristaladas en el pecho del tercero.

— Oh, — Chamsael levanta una ceja.

Simon y Luke se miran a los ojos y rápidamente retoman la carga contra Chamsael, con la ropa del licántropo desgarrándose mientras éste se transforma en su forma lupina. Un enorme lobo de pelaje negro y blanco corre entonces junto con Simon hacia su némesis.

— Estúpidos...

Sin realizar un gran esfuerzo, Chamsael agarra a Simon por el cuello y golpea a Luke fuertemente en su pecho, obligándolo a revertir su transformación. El joven vampiro forcejea mientras los dedos de la mano del demonio se entierran en su pálida piel. Poco a poco sus fuerzas ceden. Sus ojos se tornan blancos al refugiarse sus irises detrás de sus párpados superiores.

— ¡SIMON! — Clary grita desconsolada.

Ante tal panorama y sin poder hacer nada para salvar la situación, Alec golpea el suelo con sus puños. Aprieta los dientes mientras numerosos pensamientos negativos invaden su psiquis. Sabe que debe tomar una decisión. Sabe que la situación se le ha ido de las manos y debe actuar, no como humano o Cazador de Sombras, si no como un líder.

— ¡Castiel, hemos fallado! — Alec activa un intercomunicador oculto en su oreja. — ¡Sobrecargue el generador ahora!

Los Cazadores de Sombras, los Winchesters, Ithuriel, e incluso el propio Chamsael, giran súbitamente sus miradas hacia el abatido líder Nephilim. El demonio deja caer a Simon al suelo y, con la mano recién liberada, señala a su derecha con su dedo índice. Otros dos secuaces suyos aparecen entonces de la nada y atraviesan corriendo la puerta detrás de ellos.

— ¡Volarás en pedazos, demonio! — Alec se levanta a duras penas. — Pase lo que pase, tú pierdes...

Con su ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados, Chamsael corre furiosamente hacia Alec. Sam, Dean e Ithuriel se le encaran una vez que el demonio alcanza al Nephilim, cayendo los tres a base de golpes de puño, patadas y golpes de escudo.

— ¡Malditos gusanos! — Grita furiosamente Chamsael. — ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE PUEDEN CONMIGO?! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Chamsael corre nuevamente hacia el altar y agarra el escudo. _Esta vez, estamos fritos_ , Dean mira el artefacto desde su abatida posición. El demonio levanta el artefacto hacia los cielos. El aura roja comienza a aparecer de nuevo. _Se ha acabado_ , suspira Sam antes de echarle una última mirada a Isabelle.

— Muéranse de una vez, — Chamsael empuja el escudo hacia arriba.

Lejos de comenzar a vibrar como la vez anterior, el artefacto maldito sale volando por sí solo, seguido de una repentina caída de su portador. _¿Qué ocurrió?_ Alec se pregunta. Los Winchesters giran la vista hacia el lugar de donde proviene el conocido carraspeo emitido por el responsable. _Crowley..._

— Hola de nuevo, muchachos, — el Rey del Infierno sale de la oscuridad. — ¿Me extrañásteis?

— ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! — Alec se exaspera.

— Chamsael debió haber dañado las runas al quemar la puerta del Instituto. De nada, por cierto...

El Archiduque se levanta rápidamente, craquea su cuello y muestra una sardónica y desafiante sonrisa. Crowley levanta ambas cejas. _Demonios..._

— Tú debes de ser Crowley, — Suspira el demonio al encarar a su nuevo agresor. — El impostor que dice gobernar el Infierno...

— Muchachos, — Crowley mira de reojo a Sam y a Dean. — Agarrad esa alabarda y...

Antes de terminar su frase, Crowley es fuertemente proyectado contra la pared por la telekinesis de Chamsael. Este último luego patea a Dean, lanza a Sam contra el altar demoniaco y agarra a Ithuriel por su armadura, lo levanta en peso y golpea su cara. La nariz del recipiente del ángel sangra profusamente.

— ¿Para poder ganar aquí, sólo tengo que acabar contigo, no? — Sonríe el demonio.

Viendo como Chamsael golpea a Ithuriel repetidas veces, Clary agarra su Espada Serafina y se abalanza contra él desde su retaguardia. El Archiduque lanza una patada hacia atrás y la golpea sin ni siquiera mirar, proyectándola lejos en un largo y chirriante deslizamiento por el suelo de granito. La pelirroja entonces ve con su vista nublada como Alec y Jace son vapuleados por el demonio.

— Ya me estáis cansando, — protesta Chamsael.

Clary levanta ambas cejas al ver como Chamsael lanza a Ithuriel contra Alec y, con la misma Espada Serafina que portaba su compañero, apuñala a Jace en el vientre. Chorros de sangre salen de la boca del Nephilim y tiñen las losas del suelo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salen de los verdes ojos de la pelirroja, dejando un rastro ennegrecido por el rímel a lo largo de sus mejillas.

— ¡JACE!

Su grito se ve opacado por un repentino temblor de tierra que sacude a todos los presentes, sin excluir al potente demonio. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ Se pregunta Dean mientras intenta recuperar el equilibrio.

— Al parecer Castiel casi ha terminado de sobrecargar el generador, — suspira Alec. — Vayan despidiéndose, chicos. Este es _el final_.

— ¡NO!

La Nephilim pelirroja comienza súbitamente a levitar. Sam y Dean notan como un aura dorada cubre su cuerpo lentamente hasta que estalla en un intenso haz de luz. La cegadora claridad se disipa poco a poco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunta Sam.

Los Winchesters ven a Clary, seria y erguida, envuelta en una luz dorada que alumbra todo el salón. Sus irises muestran un tono brillante de igual color que se irradia hacia su nueva aura. Sam se da cuenta de que la Nephilim pelirroja se encuentra parada delante de una liberada Isabelle, desnuda y acostada sobre el frío suelo de granito, ya desprovista de sábanas demoniacas.

— Cla... Clary, — balbucea Simon. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Acaba de recibir la Bendición de Raziel, — explica Ithuriel. — Ha sido elegida para usar su alabarda.

— Poned a Izzy a salvo, — ordena la Nephilim pelirroja. — Yo me encargo desde aquí.

— Pero...

— ¡HACEDLO YA! — Grita Clary, sus pupilas doradas fijas en Simon.

Isabelle es cargada y apartada del altar demoniaco por Sam, Dean y Simon. Extrañados por su falta de intervención, los tres miran a Chamsael, quien permanece en su anterior posición sin mover un músculo. El demonio mira a Clary fijamente, cerrando los puños y mostrando una discreta sonrisa. Craquea su cuello antes de encararla.

— Yo tú no me ponía tan pava, — Chamsael aprieta sus nudillos. — Esto no significa nada. Sólo eres una más a eliminar primero.

Alec se acerca a Jace, saca su vara y dibuja el patrón de una _Iratze_ cerca de la herida provocada por Chamsael. Ithuriel ayuda a cerrar la herida con su luz.

— Cla...Clary... — Jace intenta ver lo ocurrido.

— Tranquilo, Jace, — Alec intenta tranquilizarlo. — No sé qué ha pasado...

— Debemos ayudarla, — Ithuriel interrumpe a Alec. —Esa aura la hace fuerte, pero no invencible. Nos necesita.

Frente al lento acercamiento de Chamsael, Clary extiende su brazo derecho hacia la alabarda. El arma dorada comienza a volar en su dirección, alcanzando la palma de su mano en pocos segundos. Sus dedos se cierran sobre el mango de oro. Su punta se acomoda en dirección al demonio.

— Esto no es nada, — fanfarronea Chamsael.

Al encarar a Chamsael, la punta de la Alabarda de Raziel se mueve a una velocidad casi imperceptible para los otros allí presentes, halando consigo vestigios del aura dorada que rodea a Clary. Los ojos de esta última brillan al entrar en contacto con los imponentes irises amarillos del demonio, los cuáles se mantienen fijos en ella. Sonidos de choque de puño y arma, así como de aire rajado, vuelan por toda la habitación.

— Dios mío, lo está haciendo, — dice Luke.

— No exactamente, — alega Ithuriel. — Chamsael la está haciendo retroceder.

A medida que los segundos pasan, la apreciación de Ithuriel prueba ser cierta. Los ataques de Clary pierden progresivamente velocidad y precisión. Chamsael recupera su desafiante sonrisa al ver que la Nephilim no puede seguir el ritmo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya Estás cansada?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chamsael aparta violentamente la alabarda y le da una fuerte patada en el estómago a Clary. Su aura dorada se apaga al tocar el suelo. _Demonios, qué fuerte es._

— Clary, levántate, — Dean la ayuda. — Al parecer, tienes el jugo suficiente para usar esa lanza.

— Estamos contigo, — Simon se para cerca de ella.

— Te tenemos cubierta, — Luke se une al grupo.

Clary fija sus ojos en Isabelle, quién se encuentra protegida y abrazada por Sam. Emite seguidamente un suspiro al percibir lo mismo del lado de Alec y Jace, a quienes se une Magnus a rastras. Sus ojos verdes vuelven a adquirir el brillo dorado. El aura de igual color la vuelve a envolver.

— Ahora acaba con él, mi niña, — ordena Ithuriel. — Acaba con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. Tú puedes.

Sin más dudas, Clary corre hacia Chamsael empuñando la Alabarda de Raziel, con su punta dorada apuntando al corazón de su adversario. Luke y Simon se interponen y reciben el impacto de la telekinesis del demonio mientras Ithuriel recibe un empujón. El avance de la Nephilim es irrefrenable.

— ¡Ven, maldita! — Alardea Chamsael. — ¡Ten un pedazo de esto!

Clary salta, alabarda en mano y punta hacia el corazón del demonio. Chamsael la espera en posición de combate. La Nephilim cierra los ojos. _Mi fuerza me impulsa. Mi fe me guía._

 _*¡TCHAS!*_

Clary abre sus ojos poco a poco. Apenas distingue el largo mango dorado de la Alabarda de Raziel, erguido y con rectitud, apuntando hacia el enorme y robusto cuerpo del desafortunado humano que alberga a Chamsael. La imagen se va aclarando gradualmente. La situación se va dilucidando.

— Ma...maldita...

Los vagos insultos de Chamsael hacen eco en los oídos de Clary. En pocos segundos, la imagen recogida por las retinas de la Nephilim se aclara. La situación se define. El desenlace es evidente.

— Lo logró, — suspira Ithuriel.

Delante de Clary yace Chamsael empalado por la punta de la alabarda a nivel de su corazón. El arma celestial se tiñe de rojo al abrir un enorme tajo horizontal en la piel de su recipiente, por el cuál salen numerosos chorros de sangre roja y oscura. Su rostro muestra una apertura desorbitada de sus ojos amarillos, con el morado de sus globos oculares brillando vivamente bajo la tenue luz del salón principal. La Nephilim nota un par de brazos rodeando y sujetando la cintura del demonio, arropados por mangas de chaqueta beige de cuero, acompañados de otros agarrando su cuello.

— Toma eso, hijo de perra, — Dean suelta el cuello del demonio.

— ¡MALDITA! — Grita Chamsael. — ¡ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ! ¡HAY MÁS DE DONDE VENGO!

Clary ve como Chamsael es envuelto por unas llamas doradas que poco a poco lo desintegran. Los miembros de su equipo, incluyendo a una moribunda Isabelle y a un malherido Jace, se paran a su lado para atestiguar la desintegración del Archiduque del Infierno bajo desgarradores gritos y quemantes llamas. En pocos segundos, la alabarda dorada y ensangrentada cae al suelo, produciendo un retumbante eco al tocar las losas de granito. Las cenizas que deja tras desaparecer completamente activan un pensamiento masivo que todos exteriorizan mediante un suspiro. _Al fin todo ha acabado._

— Cass, — Dean se dirige al ángel. — ¿No estabas en el generador?

— Si yo le ordené que lo sobrecargara, — se entromete Alec. — ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos, y usted está aquí?

— Lo abandoné al sentir la bendición de Raziel englobando a Clary, — Castiel sacude su gabardina. — Tuve fe.

— Y estabas en lo cierto, — Ithuriel da unas palmadas a Castiel en el hombro.

Clary se gira hacia su equipo, percatándose de que Isabelle se encuentra recostada en los hombros de Sam, con su torso cubierto por la chaqueta de cuero del cazador. La pelirroja abraza a su amiga.

— Lo siento, Izzy. Debí haberte protegido...

— No, — responde Isabelle. — La culpa es mía. No debí haberme dejado llevar por el Yin Fen desde un principio. Yo le proveí uno de los ingredientes para armar el escudo.

— Oye, no te sientas mal, — Dean la intenta reconfortar. — Sam y yo hemos iniciado numerosos eventos que acabarían con el mundo sin querer, y aquí estamos. Lo importante es haberlo detenido, y evitar que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir.

— Bueno, créeme cuando digo que mi adicción no será un problema nunca más, Isabelle se dirige a sus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras. — Todo esto me ha dado la fuerza necesaria para parar de tomar veneno de vampiro, aunque mi corazón explote de abstinencia. No volveré a proveer nada que pueda usar ningún monstruo de nuevo, lo prometo.

— Y te apoyaremos en todo, — Alec pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana. — Lo prometo.

El momento se ve interrumpido por un sonido de carne desgarrada. El grupo ve como Ithuriel aparta una espada de un recién apuñalado Escudo de la Desesperación, haciendo desaparecer el artefacto bajo un intenso haz de luz.

— Buen trabajo, equipo, — Ithuriel sonríe. — No quería irme sin deciros que ha sido un honor pelear a su lado, especialmente usted, Castiel.

— El honor es nuestro, — Alec se arrodilla, seguido por el resto de los Cazadores de Sombras.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el escudo? — Pregunta Sam.

— Una vez armado, el Escudo de la Desesperación puede ser solamente destruido por Dios o un Arcángel. Lo voy a llevar al cielo, y me encargaré de que así sea.

— No olvides esto, — Castiel le hace entrega de la alabarda dorada.

— Quiero que todos recordéis este día, — Ithuriel se dirige al grupo. — Peleamos juntos, codo con codo, sin importar nuestra raza o lealtad. De hecho, no hubiésemos podido ganar sin la ayuda de las Criaturas de la Noche, incluyendo al Rey del Infierno. Recordad que todos somos hijos de Dios.

Al terminar su discurso, Ithuriel es rápidamente envuelto por una intensa luz y sale volando tan rápido que Sam y Dean lo perciben como una teletransportación. Humanos, Nephilim y Criaturas de la Noche se abrazan y sonríen entre sí, apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie por el cansancio. Castiel mira hacia el techo. _Adiós, Ithuriel,_ piensa. _Gracias por todo_

— ¿Extrañas tus alas, no? — Dean se acerca a Castiel.

— No es eso, — Castiel baja la vista antes de encarar a Dean. — Ithuriel ha sido el único ángel que ha alabado y congratulado mis acciones, mostrando pura admiración hacia mí. No me había sentido así desde...

La explicación de Castiel es interrumpida por un fuelte golpe de puño en su mejilla tan fuerte que lo hace caer. El resto de los presentes recibe golpes con iguales resultados. Todos notan la figura femenina parada en el centro de la habitación, quién sacude y acomoda sus anaranjados cabellos. Luke y simon la miran fijamente. _Beatrice..._

— ¿No habían matado a esta perra? — Dean se dirige a Luke y a Simon.

— Lo habíamos hecho, — Luke intenta pararse. — O eso pensábamos...

— Estaba esperando que ese maldito ángel se fuera, — Beatrice muestra sus babeantes colmillos. — Ahora que no está, os voy a destrozar a to...

Su amenaza es abruptamente interrumpida por una cuchilla que atraviesa su cuello. Su cabeza cae. Su cuerpo colapsa.

— Qué afiladas tenéis estas espadas, — Crowley aparece detrás de Beatrice, portando una espada larga con su cuchilla aún ensangrentada. — Creía que sólo eran decoraciones...

— Pensaba que no intervendrías, — Dean sonríe.

— Bueno, dada la incompetencia de todos vosotros, decidí intervenir. Además, acabo de interesarme por esta loba descabezada. Quiero aprender el secreto de la habilidad de Chamsael para otorgar mayor poder. Podría serme útil.

— Lo sabía, — Sam encara a Crowley.

— Bueno, ha sido divertido.

Crowley se despide de todos con un esto de manos antes de desaparecer con su característico chasquido de dedos. Sam y Dean suspiran al ver que el cuerpo y la cabeza de Beatrice no están. _Demonios..._

— Está bien, — Alec sonríe. — Lo atraparemos en algún momento.

— Ahora sí que hemos ganado, — Simon suspira.

— ¡Muy bien! — Dean encara al resto del equipo y sonríe. — ¡¿Quién quiere unas cervezas con hamburguesas?


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 _Bar-Cafetería Way-Thru, afueras de New Palz, Estado de Nueva York, Siguiente día, 11:00 PM_

Los Winchesters, Cazadores de Sombras, Simon, Castiel y Luke comparten un grupo de mesas unidas dentro del bar-cafetería Way-Thru. Todos levantan y chocan sus jarras de cerveza y vasos con whisky con fuerza y alegría, exceptuando a Castiel y a una aún exausta Isabelle. La Nephilim bebe discretamente un sorbo de su recién preparado Daiquirí y mira de reojo a Sam, quién le devuelve el gesto. Clary y Simon se agarran de manos.

— Por cierto, — sonríe Dean. — ¿Dónde dejaron a Alec y a Magnus?

— No pudieron venir, — suspira Jace. — Magnus dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, algo de _purificación de energías_. Alec se está encargando de reorganizar el Instituto.

— Se lo pierden entonces.

Dean y Jace entablan contacto visual con dos mujeres sentadas en la barra, ambas rubias, de ojos azules, con rostros monumentales y cuerpos voluminosos. Ambas sonríen al serles devuelta la mirada.

— ¿Qué dices? — Dean se dirige a Jace con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres ser mi segundo?

— Sólo si no la cagas, — Jace sonríe de vuelta.

— Sam, tengo algo urgente que hacer, — Dean se levanta de la mesa, bajo la mirada desviada y la sonrisa de su hermano. — No me esperes despierto.

Dean y Jace se levantan y caminan discretamente hacia las dos mujeres. La conversación casual y divertida sigue en la mesa. El grupo disfruta de un merecido descanso. La noche continúa.

Horas más tarde y ya cercano al cierre del bar, Jace y Dean caminan hacia el Impala aparcado en las afueras del bar, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Ambos sonríen mientras se tambalean, cargando con un evidente estado de embriaguez bajo el aún oscuro cielo. El cazador ayuda la Nephilim a montarse en el asiento del copiloto antes de ocupar el del chofer.

— ¿Dormiremos aquí? — Pregunta Jace.

— Mi hermano y yo lo hemos hecho. Nunca nos ha matado.

— La cagamos allí atrás con las rubias, — sonríe Jace.

— Cometimos errores, — Dean cierra los ojos. — Eso ocurre a veces.

Al Jace cerrar los ojos, siente una voz terriblemente familiar proveniente desde el asiento de atrás, lo que lo hace tomarse algunos segundos antes de corroborar lo escuchado.

— ¿Jace, te importaría...?

El Nephilim rubio se gira bruscamente hacia atrás y abre grande los ojos frente al panorama, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia adelante y volverlos a cerrar. El ruido despierta a Dean, quién imita la secuencia de gestos.

— ¡IZZY! — Exclama Jace. — Tienes que estar bromeando...

— Sam, — sonríe Dean. — No sabía que tenías compañía...

— Dean, — Sam cubre el desnudo cuerpo de Isabelle con su camisa. — Sólo danos unos minutos para...

— Los dejaré solos, — Dean abandona el Impala. — Pórtense bien.

— ¡DIOS! — exclama nuevamente Jace al salir rápido del auto.

* * *

 _Afueras del Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, Nueva York, 4:00 AM_

Un hombre camina en la oscuridad rodeando el Instituto de Cazadores de Sombras de Nueva York, portando consigo una oscura caja de metal. Sus botas de combate dejan huellas sangrientas provenientes del cadáver decapitado que deja detrás. Los numerosos tatuajes de este último brillan bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

El hombre se para debajo de una farola y mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando subsecuentemente un vibrante celular. La luz muestra su cara al atender la llamada.

— Arthur Ketch hablando, — el hombre habla con el celular, con intervalos silenciosos interpuestos al escuchar a la persona del otro lado de la linea. — Sí, señora, tengo el artefacto conmigo. Tuve que burlar el protocolo y matar a un desafiante Cazador de Sombras.

Ketch guarda silencio por unos segundos antes de dar su última palabra.

— Comprendo. Enseguida le envío el reporte.

El inglés abre la caja de metal y sonríe al cerciorarse de su contenido. La apertura de la caja revela la Colt, brillante e intacta, guardada entre fundas y almohadillas negras. Ketch sonríe y contempla el arma antes de cerrar la envoltura, y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

— Nos veremos de nuevo, _Cazadores de Sombras_...

 **Fin...?**


End file.
